The Devils Of The Seas
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Los Diablos Del Mares were always devils in plowing Spanish seas. Little their victims knew, they crossed the way to real demons, and that they should not mess with them.
1. Los Diablos Del Mares

_A.N.: Helloooo. So after a long long time, I finally decided to write a Pirates Of The Caribbean fic, so who is excited, you can look forward to more chapters, but before we begin…I never do this, but I need to do a little summary and characters order for you, to better get in the plot so here we go ;-) :_

My fic takes place between years 1750-1751 :

Pirates Of Caribbean – On Stranger Tides

Pirates Of Caribbean – Dead Men Tell No Tales

I have my own new characters (of course I do :D) :

Mariana (Marry) Sparrow/Delgado – Of course once again, it will be twirling around me, I can't help it, so please don't hate me for overtaking the plot, to be "all around me"

Teresa (Tess) Delgado – based on my godmother, who is the closest person to me, right after my mother, so I wanted to make her the honor to be "my mother" in this fic

Juanita (Jenny) Delgado – Patti LuPone (like who else :D)

Floriana (Flora) Delgado – Christine Ebersole

Beatriz (Betsy) Delgado – Bette Midler

Ursula Delgado – My most hated unnamed teacher, who hates me, so I think everyone can portrait their worst female old teacher on school ;-) :D

Now few characters you know (I HOPE !) :

Captain Jack Sparrow

Joshamee Gibbs

Scrum

King of Spain Ferdinand VI. (from POTC On Stranger Tides)

The plot is largely happening in Spain, so new characters, haves Spanish accent, naturally ;-)

 _Alright, I think the rest is just on the plot, so without any more babbling around, here we go my darling dolls, enjoy, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Cádiz, Spain 1750

,,Are you sure, he is _here_?'' short woman, with short, dark brown hair, with strong Spanish accent asked the young girl, who was standing opposite her, supporting her hands against the table in cabin. Her face was enlightened by the dim, dying light from candle.

Raising the paper with crest of Spanish King at the top, showing her the picture of man, and the writing below, which says : "DESEADO. VIVO O MUERTO. El PREMIO : 5 000 PESOS. Notorio Pirata Jack Sparrow."

,,The hell _I am_ sure,'' girl nodded, putting paper down, taking a ribbon, and braiding her long honey brown hair up into bun.

,,But you know, once you'll lay your foot on the ground in Cádiz…you-know-who will find you,'' Jenny warned, watching girl, taking her hat, and hiding her bun in it.

,,Yes I know…at least-'' taking her sword, and putting it in the sheath by her belt ,,-we will have fun.'' Waving wildly with her brows, as she adjusted her hat, to sit on place, she blew the candle, and went with Jenny on the deck, finding roaring crew.

,,Alright enough of that yelling !'' Mariana screamed at the teeming crew. They suddenly all silenced, looking up at her.

,,In two minutes, we're landing in Cádiz. Until tomorrow's dawn, you can do whatever you want,'' Mariana looked over the whole bunch of member of her crew, who suddenly start cheering all over. ,,But be sure, if you're not on ship, when the sun is up…I will drag you along the keel !''

,,Aye captain !'' crew echoed at once, before they went back to their previous activity.

Blond, and ginger haired women ran up to Mariana and Jenny, the older immediately asking the young captain ,,So you know, you will find him here ?''

,,Yes. I count on the fact, the reward still applies, since it was released just week ago, so he's no longer in Madrid, that is clear…but without crew…or ship, he won't get much far,'' Mariana nodded, looking at the slowly waking city.

,,Why do you even want to find him ?'' younger, blonde woman asked.

,,I told you already. I want him _to know_ , that is the first thing, and second, I heard, he's got….The Pearl. Do you know, what Los Diablos Del Mares would achieve with Black Pearl ?!'' Marry turned to elder women.

,,We could make wonders. But tell me one thing,'' Flora nodded once again ,,if he's got Pearl, then why he's not sailing…''

,,That's the thing I don't know, and I need to get it out of him. That's why we need him,'' Marry nodded, supporting her back against the hull.

,,And, will your plan work ?'' Betsy asked, sweeping her red hair off her face.

Mariana wanted to open her mouth, but Jenny answered instead of her with loud chuckle ,,You're asking, like you don't know her at all. She improvises on the fly, and at moments, when she's got plan…it will work on one hundred percent. Be calm Betsy.''

They laughed slightly, admitting the truth.

,,And what will you do, with Jack, when you won't need him anymore ?'' sounded from below, on deck, where was standing another woman, with brown hair which was brushing her shoulders, wildly protruding in all directions, even her hat wasn't helping it, and her green eyes were looking down at her nails, until she looked up at the four.

,,Look, black sheep of the heard spoke after three days, hiding in her black hole in berth,'' Marry let out an irritated growl, turning her face away from Ursula.

,,I asked ya a question…captain,'' she nearly mocked the last word, as she was taking slow steps up to her sisters, and her niece.

Turning her eyes up to the azure sky, Marry let out another low growl in the back of her throat, before she bite her inner cheeks, taking all her strength, to answer.

,,You missed me sisters ?'' Ursula circled all three women, before stopping just behind Mariana.

,,Not at all,'' Jenny muttered under her breath, but her eldest sister heard anyway, glaring at them for a brief moment.

,,Why don't you just slither back into your tiny dark cabin, and let us live ? What's eating you ? Since I was born, you're only barking at me, wherever I go,'' Mariana turned to Ursula, looking in her eyes.

,,What's eating me ? I tell you what's eating me,'' Ursula moved closer, she was now only few inches from Marry's face. ,, _You're_ eating me whole life…I'm the eldest member of the crew, and of us five, and I should have been captain as the prime Diablo Sister, not you, you wretched little sponger.''

,,Ursula, I think we already talked about this,'' Flora warned her sister, even though she was few years younger than her.

,,Oh don't do, like it's not truth ! You made her captain in her thirteen just because she's your precious princess you made out of her. If she was mine child-''

,,-But she is not !'' Betsy stepped up for her niece as well. ,,She's not daughter either one of us. And on her mother's wish-''

,,-Shut this family debate, alright !'' Mariana nearly yelled, effectively silencing them all before they would start arguing harder. ,,We're passed it…and if _some_ can't take it, like it is-'' she looked calmly at Ursula ,,-then, nobody is holding them here.'' Running down at the deck, letting her aunts by forecastle. ,,Alright, alright, cast anchor ! Prepare the gangplank ! And move your arses you scurvy dogs ! We don't have all day.''

* * *

In few moments everything was done, and La Fuerza De La Libertad was anchored in far-flung dock. Before they might go and search for Jack, Mariana yet managed to appoint who will stay and watch over the ship, including Ursula.

,,So, where shall we start ?'' Flora slowly asked, as they were coming down the gangplank.

,,I will find him on my own,'' Mariana noted, turning to her aunts.

,,Wait, what do you mean, you will find him on your own, we want to help, that's why we're here,'' Betsy protested, looking at her niece.

,,My three guiding stars…'' Marry smiled, with closing her eyes, and when she opened them she breathed ,,What I said at the beginning, applies to you as well. Until dawn,'' she settled with one hand her hat, turning on her heel and leaving into streets.

 _Okay, think like men…if I was escapee, hiding from men of law, AND women…where'd I go ?_

Plowing in between the streets, Marry's face shinned with wide grin as her eyes rose at the sign "Cueva del Tesoros"

 _In the Cave of Treasures…_

But her smile faded as quickly as it appeared, as she saw far in front of her three guardians, walking forward and talking. With three jumps she get off the street.

 _Long living on ship made you forget to be careful…you need to be invisible if you don't want King to find you…_

She was saying to herself in her mind, walking around the houses, and to the dark streets, trying to evade the guards, and get into the saloon.

Slowly tiptoeing around, she found herself exactly on the side, where the guards where before a while, but with that difference, they were walking still, so she avoided them perfectly, quickly slipping into saloon.

On the first feel, when she inhaled, she smiled. That familiar smell of cigars, cheap rum, and stale air. Looking around herself, she saw few men in different corners of the pub, she moved herself more further.

,,Hey, pequeño ! No alcohol para los jóvenes,'' old man behind the counter uttered.

,,Soy no pequeño, y no quiero alcohol,'' Mariana swiftly repaid.

,,Aaa la mujer…no. Mujeres.''

Leaning with her smile closer to him over the counter, he leaned to her, and as her lips were inches from his, she whispered viciously ,, Vete al Diablo !''

Backing away, and walking further, ignoring his answer, she yet saw him waving with his hand, by corner of her eye, before she stepped into next room, where the air was way more thick than in previous one, and the light from candles was dying. There was a lot of men, and they weren't silent at all. She had to squint, to focus her vision and see. Looking all around, and between all the men, and all that shoaling and shouting and laughing, she saw in the darkest corner exactly the pirate, she was looking for.

 _Ay lucky girl !_

Walking straight to him, passing by all the shouting creatures, calling themselves men, and sitting slowly by the table where Jack was sitting. He immediately raised his eyes from his bottle, and with drunken voice he uttered ,,Don't speak Spanish.''

Reaching slightly below her hat, and releasing her long hair with one glance at him, her hands descended on her shirt, ripping the upper buttons to show her grown cleavage ,,English then ?'' she said with her sweet Spanish accent, smiling wickedly at him.

,,Lovely lady, and she speaks English,'' Jack suddenly grinned, not keeping himself from gazing at her rich bosom.

,,Hmm, I can see your now-present concern,'' Marry giggled slightly, looking how he narrowed himself to have better view.

,,Oh I could talk about it…'' he nodded, briefly looking in her chocolate brown eyes, before straying back to her richness. ,,But as I see, don't you want to talk about my concern…on better place ?'' he uttered, as she leaned back against the wall, shifting her leg over leg.

,,I have something better to talk about…I have…let's say a business offer for you,'' Mariana grinned way more at her words.

,,I don't accept business offers….and what offer it is _exactly_?''

,,So you are interested,'' she winked at him, when he for a moment watched her face and not her chest.

,,Only if it's a good offer…so ?'' he nodded, watching her carefully, while taking a gulp of rum from his bottle.

,,I have a ship, and I have a crew, and I…have few free places,'' Mariana crossed her hands on her chest, to bring back his attention to her face.

It forced him to perceive and look at her seriously ,,And why on earth do you think I want to sail under somebody else, do you know, who I am ?''

,,Captain Jack Sparrow,'' Mariana said teasingly, her eyes widening.

,,Right…''

,,Well, I thought, you want to get out of Spain, well if you don't-'' she stood up, wanting to walk away, but he caught her arm.

,,…you're bloody-right. But I am not alone. I have my own crew,'' he noted, sitting her down by swift tug at her arm.

,,And ship ?'' she smirked, looking how he opened his mouth to say something, but immediately stumbled. ,,I see…you need to flee, and you need a ship. I can offer ship, and safe transport away.''

Taking another gulp from his bottle he smiled ,,And if a I may ask. Young lady. Where are you sailing ?''

,, _Caribbean_ ,'' she whispered temptingly, his eyes closed slowly, before he forced them open again.

She could feel his thoughts ticking, as he was taking breath after breath, considering her offer.

,,Alright,'' he nodded, taking his hat, which was beside him all the time, and standing up ,,time to sail.''

,,Hurried, aren't you ?'' Mariana grinned. ,,Haven't you said, you have a crew ?''

,,Well, if we might take off as soon as possible I need to find them, they are somewhere in the town,'' Jack spoke drunkenly, adjusting his hat, and walking forward.

Mariana's smile froze.

 _He's certainly pulling my leg. I will have to look over his crew all across Cádiz ?! True, smart in the way, guard won't find him easily, since he had split from them, but…God, no…longer I'm in town, easier target I become._

,,Captain,'' she shouted, swiftly jumping and rushing to him, stopping him in the first doors.

,,Yes milady ?'' Jack smiled, his eyes wandering down into her cleavage again.

,,What if we went to ship first, and I will find your fellas later...does this sounds good to you ?'' she smiled, petting his arm.

,,Oh gladly with you _three_ ,'' he smiled, running his arm around her waist, still looking down, and she only huffed in her mind, guiding him out of the pub.

Right when they get on the street he wanted to walk right in the middle, but she tugged him to side ,,Are you mad ?''

,,Why mad ? Do I look like I'm mad ?'' Jack quickly asked, not understanding.

,,You want to escape, since you're wanted, and you're walking in the middle of the street ? How did you get from Madrid in Cádiz then ?!'' Mariana hissed, tugging him in dark street, where she get along to avoid the guards.

,,Wait-wait-wait-'' his drunken voice seemed hilarious at once, she stifled a giggled, when he stopped her. ,,How do you know, I was in Madrid.''

,,Women knows everything dear, don't bother,'' she grinned, stroking his cheek, and he immediately forgot.

He leaned down to her, and she immediately backed away.

 _No-no-no ! Not this…not this far !_

She just needed to get his attention and get him on ship, not him to have desire of quiffing with her.

,,What's wrong milady,'' he forced her backwards, pressing her to wall, and if she haven't turned her head away, he would kiss her lips. Like this he only stuck with his lips to the crook of her neck.

 _Fuck ! Fucking Pirate ! Impossible, really !_

But it was getting worse as his hand start scooting up on her clothed thigh.

,,W-wh-whem-wh…you don't even know my name !'' she quickly let out in defense, trying to stop his hand, but God he was strong.

His hand continuing trailing her thigh up as he muttered to her neck ,,And what's your name, my heartie ?''

,,M-'' she swallowed clearing her throat, still struggling to stop him ,,-Mariana.''

,,Wonderful name,'' he uttered, knowing himself, he will forget it that instant.

But God was he good with his tongue against her skin.

-Stop, she can't think like this DAMN IT !

But how could she stop him, when he was such strong, and weighed twice as she did.

,,A-ahhmm-'' thinking hard, she suddenly let out ,,guard !''

,,Where !'' he turned, looking all around him, her palm landed on the spot he sucked on.

Pointing with her other hand into main street ,,There he was, I thought he was coming for us.''

,,Well, obviously he was not, where were we sweetie ?'' he wanted to put his full weight on her again, but she slipped from the wall around him, he landed on the wall with his body.

,,Amm-don't you want to continue on the ship ? I have my own cabin there…privacy, you know,'' she smiled, stroking his cheek again, hoping it will pass.

,,Oh that sounds great, alright, I'm right after you heartie,'' he let her circle his waist with her arm again, and guide him away.

Walking around the main street, and between the houses, every time when they heard guard rushing across the street they stopped. Once she had the chance to look in the window at her reflection, she breathed in relief. No mark on her neck, but she was sure if he let him few moments more, there would be a hickey.

* * *

When they finally made it to the forlorn dock, she eased her worries, spotting all three by the set table on the deck.

,,Why do I think I know this ship,'' Jack uttered slowly.

 _Why do you think ?!_

Mariana smirked in her mind, waiting what will he say, when he meet her aunts again.

,,Right after you sir,'' she smiled ,letting him step up the gangplank by himself.

,,Queen of Hearts, finished, you owe me hundred pesos,'' Betsy laughed aloud, putting down her cards, looking at moaning Flora.

,,That's exactly why I never play with her,'' Jenny smirked, but suddenly her attention overtook intruder.

She jolted into both her sisters, making them look at them man who stepped on their deck, and Mariana right behind him.

Standing up and walking towards him.

,,I can't believe my eyes, this is Jack Sparrow himself,'' Flora smiled widely.

,,Floriana ? Oh I got it, why I know this ship ! It's the Force Of Freedom !'' Jack triumphantly cheered, before stumbling and turning back to Flora. ,,Wait.''

,,Yes, it is, welcome back to our ship Jackie,'' Betsy smiled, walking towards him.

,,Beatriz-'' he didn't managed to finish even the word properly as she given him sharp slap on his cheek from her.

He frowned, gritting his teeth and with squeezed eyes he uttered ,,Why is this always-'' he earned another on his other cheek this time from Floriana ,,-happening to me ?!''

,,They have their reasons,'' Jenny smirked, walking around him.

,,Jenny-'' the instant he spotted her, Jack twitched ,,-You will hit me too ?''

,,No, why would I do that ?'' she smiled, as he called only her with her nickname, but ignoring him for a while, and hugging her sweetheart. ,,I'm so proud of you birdie, you made it.''

,,Of course I did,'' Marry smirked, looking at Jack.

,,Yeah-she made it. Why have you brought me here ?!'' Jack almost whimpered, as girls circled him slowly.

,,To finally open your eyes, and to partly save your arse,'' Betsy smirked, crossing her arms on her chest, and looking at him.

,,Why are you here ?'' Mariana asked before Jack could say anything.

,,Well, we didn't want to go in town, since you said you will find _him_ on your own, so we send the rest of crew, and we stayed on ship,'' Flora smiled, answering Marry's question.

,,Since you are here all three, where do you have _the complete set_ ?'' Jack laughed. ,,Teresa and that…hag ?''

But when the three Devil Sisters shared their looks he knew.

Jack looking at Flora, Jenny and Betsy in front of him squeezed his eyes, and gritted his teeth ,,She's right behind me.'' He received nods, and yet more dreadful approval.

,,Jack Sparrow !'' Ursula said from behind him, moving closer.

,,Hi-'' he sniggered awkwardly, not daring turning to her ,,-Ursula.''

,,Have you missed me ?'' she glued her body to his back and tightly gripped his arms, moving her palms across them up and down, making him shiver in despite.

The trio watching the scenery either turned their eyes upward, or gagged.

,,Yeah-totally,'' Jack nodded still with the same snigger. ,,So can we go back to my previous question, why am I here ?'' Jack said desperately, trying to wrench from Ursula's grip.

,,Because of our clever little _sparrow_ here,'' Jenny smiled at Mariana, who walked around Jack, who finally made it out of Ursula's tight embrace, walking swiftly forward, to not let her grip him again.

,,Yes, I got it, but why are you four here, what do you have in common with her, or better, what does she have in common with you ?'' Jack was throwing question after question, crossing his hands on his chest and looking at trio.

,,Less than what she has in common _with you_ ,'' Betsy smirked, as Ursula stood beside her sister, all watching him, if he get it.

,,I have no idea what do you mean, we just met, right heartie,'' he smiled at Mariana who was circling him slowly.

,,That is true, but still our little sparrow _has a lot_ in common with you,'' Flora giggled watching him with amusement.

,,Why do you think so ? And why are you calling her sparrow ?'' Jack looked at Mariana who stood suddenly in front of him.

,,Because she is !'' Jenny couldn't stand his blindness.

,,Wh-''

,,She's your daughter !'' Jenny, Flora, Betsy and Ursula called at once.

,,She's my daughter,'' he grinned nodding, but then he realized what they said, and what he parroted. ,,She's my daughter ?!''

,,You got it, smart arse,'' Ursula smirked, watching him with girls.

,,No…she can't be,'' Jack shook with his head, looking at Mariana, who suddenly stood few inches off his face, he looked in her chocolate brown eyes, realizing, they were completely his ,,you _are_ my daughter.''

,,Yes I am,'' Marry smirked, walking slightly away from him.

,,But…how ?! When ? Which one of you ?'' he turned to sisters, who were laughing at the moment.

,,Wait he quiffed each one of you ?'' Marina looked at her aunts, asking.

,,Mhmm,'' they nodded altogether again.

,,You haven't told me !'' Mariana smirked accusing ,,Why ?''

,,Well you don't need to know everything hunny,'' Ursula sneered shortly. ,,Well, you can have a little chat here, I'm gotta go for my rum.'' And she walked towards the stairs to berth, only when she disappeared, Mariana shook with her head.

,,Cup-shot !''

,,Can I ask you a very crucial thing ?'' Jack suddenly asked, catching back all the attention. ,,You are not mine-and _her_ daughter,'' his thumb was pointing far behind him, where Ursula disappeared.

,,No I am not thanks to all the deities !'' Marry spat next to her in despite, turning on her heel and walking upstairs on the main deck.

,,Wait !'' his afraid, girlish, drunken voice echoed in her ear, as he rushed right behind her. He reached her only when she was already by rudder, girls running to them by the other side.

,,Then why my daughter wants me on this ship ?'' Jack watched her, nuzzling herself with the rudder.

,,Because you need to escape, don't you ? You can be glad you will sail with us,'' Jenny smirked, walking to Marry.

,,You are the captain ?''

,,No, I'm first mate,'' Jenny laughed.

,,I'm the second mate,'' Betsy nodded at him, standing beside Jenny.

,,And I'm the third mate,'' Flora added herself, standing beside her sisters.

,,I want to talk with captain !'' Jack demanded firmly, crossing his hands on his chest.

,,Then talk,'' Mariana smirked, supporting herself against the rudder, looking at him.

He froze, looking back at her ,,You are the captain of the ship ?''

,,Upon my life !'' Marry swore, nodding.

,,Great, my daughter is the captain of Force Of Freedom, I nearly rocked her boat, and still I don't know who is her mother, this day is escalating well,'' Jack sighed at his own words and girls laughed at it, but Jenny suddenly realized.

,,What, he nearly quiffed you ?!''

Marry's head fell to her set palm, and only after a moment of awkward silence she muttered to her palm ,, _Almost_.''

All three sisters glared at him, looking quite dangerous, Jack swiftly managed to choke of himself ,,On my defense I'd like to say, I didn't know she's my daughter, and she looks pretty.''

And as Jenny opened her mouth wanting to growl at him another insult, they heard drums, which caught their attention. All of them looking over the ship, and down as the guards in loads were coming straightly to ship.

,,How could he ?!'' Marry yelped making them all twitch. ,,I was careful !''

,,Quick, maybe they haven't spotted you yet, in the stern,'' Flora, with Jenny grabbed her arms, draggling her one stair lower, and directing her into her cabin, but that moment it was too late, because guards already rushed on the ship, in few seconds they caught all of them, not caring to look in berth.

,,But King said only the girl,'' one guard told the main officer.

The Spainard looked over them, as they were struggling in the grip of two guards, each one of them. ,,More pirates, more amusement for tomorrow,'' he said with silly accent.

* * *

 _A.N.: So dear dolls, how do you like the very first chapter. Have I screwed too much ? :D I hope not, and I hope you will like this story, and following chapters. Also, who is interested in my second profile on Fiction Press, please go and check it, because I'm finishing Man Soup, and I'm getting further. With love and hugs and kisses ZiZi xoxo_


	2. Very Tough Morning

_A.N.: My dolls, so I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm always nervous when no reviews comes, but I'm working on it :-) so here we go, the next chapter is here, enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Mariana writhe in guards grip as they were draggling them across the streets. ,,You know, Sebastian,'' she suddenly called for the main officer who was only two steps in front of her, turning to her with not so big interest ,,I can't believe, _he_ still consider this as _fun.''_

Man tried for some sort of an ironic smile to young pirate, answering ,,You know, dear Mariana, you will probably have to ask him, not me. I am only performing his will.''

,,Of course you do,'' girl smirked, finally giving in the men's tight grip, and letting them lead her peacefully.

,,What's this about ?'' Jack tried to look at the trio, but none of them wanted to answer him. He managed to wrench from guards grip, raising his hands in defense ,,I can walk me own.''

And as they consider him, not looking dangerous at all, they let him walk in front of them, still carefully looking over him, as he scooted to nearest Devil sister. ,,Jenny ?''

,,What ?!'' she growled, looking at him finally.

,,Can you explain me what's happening ?'' Jack asked completely lost. Not only he was ripped from pub, and from his rum this morning, but he found out he has daughter, she's one of the Spanish Devils, she is captain of her own ship, and suddenly he's being dragged towards Cádiz castle.

She sighed, drawing herself closer to his side, taking a deep breath before she started ,,King Ferdinand VI. spends a lot of his time in Cádiz, due the modernization of the Navy, because he thinks, that strong navy is the basis of empire's power with overseas possessions and aspirations to respect France, and Great Britain. Therefore he's increased his budget and extended the capacity of shipyards in Ferrol, Cartagena, Havana _and_ Cádiz.''

,,That's all very nice…but what the hell does this have to do with Mariana ?'' Jack yet managed to ask before he realized, they transported to bridge, and they were standing right in front of the gate to the castle.

The main officer yelled ,,Abre la puerta !'' and the gate start lifting up.

Jenny only managed to look over her shoulder at Jack and say ,,You'll see,'' as the guard pushed her roughly forward, Jack only heard how she cursed him in Spanish, walking swiftly further.

They've been transported across the large courtyard into the castle walls, and as they were walking upstairs, Mariana uttered ,,The left wing ?''

Sebastian did not bother to look at her, while answering ,,Of course.''

,,I thought so,'' Marry smirked, letting the guard lead them upstairs, into like third floor, and into the left wing of castle, pushing them into room with round table, with white table-cloth on which there were nice golden patterns, and on the table, prepared lunch.

Jack laughed aloud, catching attention of all in the room, as they sat them down on chairs, when Sebastian left, leaving them with guards only. ,,I think, I'm having Déjà vu…''

,,You were here already ?'' Flora asked smirking.

,,No-'' Jack threw his leg over leg, looking at the table full of goods ,,-but once I was…accidentally _invited_ on such feast by my dear friend…king Geoffrey.''

At that point all girls frowned, looking at him thoroughly.

,,Which _king_ , exactly, once again ?'' Betsy tried to ask politely.

,,Geoffrey…that fat fart, who's sitting now probably in St. James's Palace,'' Jack described his _dear friend_ , his eyes wandering from one to another woman sitting in the room, until they start laughing. ,,What !''

Nobody could answer, as they were laughing hard, and it was quite uncomfortable for Jack at the moment, making him nervous. Flora tried to ease her breath from laugher, and as the only one she choke out ,,Don-Don't like to pop-your bubble, but it's king George.''

Betsy swallowed, to clear her throat ,,How did you get in his Palace ?''

,,That was an accident,'' Jack took a breath to start talking, but when he saw, how all of the present in room were waiting curiously, he went suspicious ,,I'm not sure, why I should tell you that.''

,,Oh come on, since you already started,'' Jenny encouraged him, nudging her elbow to his, since she was sitting beside him.

,,Well I was saving my first mate Joshamee Gibbs, and I had plan, I paid off the driver, and he betrayed me, instead of driving us out of London, he threw me into hands of Geoff-George's guards.''

At that point he received another wave of loud laugh, from all of them, now even the guard slightly chuckled, making him feel so bad. ,,I'm not telling you any more stories !''

,,Anyway-you-ehm-'' Mariana tried to stop laughing, standing up and petting her father's shoulder ,,-you escaped, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here, right.''

Suddenly this made him somehow feel better. Less mocked.

,,To be honest Marry, I yet haven't been in this part of castle,'' Flora sighed, looking across the room, examining it slowly.

,,Well, this is the room, from where is the escape the most uncomfortable, that's why he chose his dining room,'' Mariana sighed, walking across the room, and looking out of window.

,,Do you have a plan ?'' Betsy smirked, looking over the table, at Marry by window.

She turned to them with smile ,,No…I didn't expect, to have morning run today, you know.'' Looking at them, and pointing at the table ,,Eat girls, this is not set only for him, believe me.''

Jack grinned, immediately reaching for the freshly looking, roasted quail, but he was immediately slapped on his palm from Jenny.

,,She said eat !'' Jack denounced rapidly, rubbing the back of his palm.

,,She said girls !'' Betsy laughed, reaching herself for the quail Jack was about to take.

,,Let him…he had a tough morning today,'' Mariana chuckled, shaking with her head, and walking nervously across the room.

,,Thank you,'' Jack gave her a smile, and reaching for something else ,,you won't eat ?''

,,No…I'm not feeling, to eat something,'' shaking with her head, watching him take a strawberry and steeping it in little chocolate fountain.

,,Not even sweets ?'' Jack looked deeply at her, waiting for her answer. After all, he had the best circumstances to get know at least a bit his daughter.

,,I eat sweets only when I'm stressed or nervous,'' Marry giggled, supporting her hands against the table.

,,That's horrible way to live,'' Jack objected, eating strawberry ,,are you sure you are _my_ daughter ?''

But at the moment she wanted to respond, the door opened, and Sebastian walked in, stopping by doors, letting to walk inside the room King of Spain, closing doors right behind him.

Mariana smiled at the tall man, with raven hair, trimmed into beautiful curls, which made him look younger, irritably uttering through her lips _,,Fernando !''_

,,Mariana. Buenos días. Bienvenido en mi Castillo,'' he went straight to her, with wide smile on his face, for now completely ignoring, they are not alone in the room, because he could see only her. ,, Qué te trae en Cádiz ?''

,,No es tu asunto,'' Marry smirked aloud, crossing her hands on her chest as he was approaching.

,,What are they saying ?'' Jack turned to trio.

,,Shhh-'' they all three hissed at him at once, to better hear the conversation of the two.

,,You're improving. You get me-what time is it ?'' she asked politely, he stopped two steps in front of her, looking at Sebastian inquiringly.

,,Once y media,'' he get the answer quickly.

,,Half past eleven,'' Fernando uttered, slowly turning back to young girl.

,,That makes, only-'' counting on her fingers briefly ,,- _three_ hours since I've boarded. Congrat-'' she was cut off mid sentence by a fierce kiss, right at the time, Jack wanted to ask, he get the answer faster than he expected.

She felt his tongue, making its way in her mouth, and as she tried to resist with all her strength of her senses, they bravely betrayed her, her legs almost giving out, but that wouldn't matter, because Fernando was holding her back tightly, pressing her to his body, deepening their kiss. She could not resist a slight moan that escaped her to his mouth, feeling guilty she let it out in front of her aunts and now even her father.

But her delirium lasted only as long as he was kissing her, the moment he broke the connection, though he was still holding her, she put herself together, looking in his black, flaming eyes.

,, _That's_ exactly how much I've missed you,'' Fernando smiled, wanting to lean down, to give her another kiss, but she wrenched out of his grasp.

,,Temperament as always !'' she looked at him, while taking step away. ,,How's Barbara ?'' crossing her hands, to not allow him further contact, she smirked, watching him.

,,She's doing well on her own in Madrid,'' Fernando start walking around her, circling Mariana like a hungry vulture.

,,Oh sure, why to waste semen on your ol' frump, when you can have _this tight young body,_ '' Marry laughed aloud, grabbing her ample chest, hearing girls chuckle behind her.

,,Don't speak of her like that, you know I love her,'' king growled, making her laugh harder.

,,If you love her, then why am I here ? To scrubb your floor ?'' Mariana threw her arms wide in her question.

,,You have _bigger value_ for me,'' he breathed his response, making her sigh with wide eyes, she turned back to table, facing her _family_ for the first time since Fernando entered the room.

,,I have a bigger value for you,'' she rolled her eyes with loud smirk, reaching for the bowl of strawberries, taking three and right away steeping it in the chocolate fountain, eating it, on which point Jack grinned. Chewing her morsel, she did not bother to look at him asking with half full mouth ,,Could you tell me then…what value you have on mind ?'' she swallowed, while she steeped another strawberry and chew it again ,,Is it the value, of dog's rigging me all night long, in effort to get out of me my best ?'' she heard beside her another wave of laugher, this time not only from girls, but even from Jack.

,,Please stop using pirate expressions, so I can understand-'' Fernando begged suddenly, and he looked so helpless, when he did.

,,-Fucking me until your last breath, when you cry you're tired and roll off me ?!'' Mariana corrected herself very quickly, eating her last strawberry with graciousness.

,,Language, here you're not on your ship,'' Ferdinand demanded warningly.

,,No, I'm in prison,'' Mariana noted, looking at him.

,,You're changing _reformatory_ with _refectory_ ,'' Ferdinand laughed.

,,Where's the difference ? _Anywhere_ in this castle I'm a prisoner. No matter if it is in dungeons or in your precious dormitory, king,'' Marry mocked, facing him, looking deep in his eyes. ,,You should go back to your queen, and beg her for mercy and forgiveness, if you love her.''

,,I love her, that is true, but –Mi amor eterno, eres tu, mi corazón,'' he leaned down to kiss her again, but she mumbled to his lips when they touched lightly hers.

,,Don't be ridiculous.'' He drew away, looking down at her as she continued ,,You're taking me, just like your property. But I am NOT your property.''

,,Then, why you came back into Cádiz, when you knew, I will find you, pajarito ?'' he tipped her chin up, to look in her eyes.

,,No todo el mundo está dando vueltas a tu alrededor,'' she responded, straying with her eyes to the side.

,,What did she say ?'' Jack asked into the awkward silence.

,,Shhh !'' Jenny, Flora and Betsy shushed him again, more roughly this time, but at that moment Fernando's attention wasn't only on Mariana.

,,Aaa-Jack Sparrow !'' king smiled widely at the man sitting behind the table opposite him.

,,Captain,'' Jack immediately corrected him, receiving uncalled for response from all women in the room.

,,-Where's your ship ?''

,,Damn you all,'' Jack swore under his breath, looking how Mariana suddenly grinned at him ,,even you ?! I don't get a compassion for my loss even from my daughter ?''

,,Your daughter ?!'' Fernando bulged his eyes at him, and Jack realized he shouldn't spoke at that moment.

,,Aye-happy father's day,'' Mariana raised her hands dramatically in the air. She finally found her father, and it was-almost-her life goal, and he was sort of everything she wanted, but the visit of Spanish royal palace wasn't the best occasion to have a family meeting.

,,Well, if you're her father, then it would be appropriate for me, to ask for her hand from you,'' Fernando said very seriously, making the rest of company gasp and gaze at him in amazement.

,,How do you mean that ? Isn't enough for you, your highness, that you're having illegitimate sex with much younger lover, isn't that enough against your religion ? You want to have two wives ?'' Mariana yelled at him, now she wasn't only stressed, or irritated, she was in rage.

 _What the hell does he think, he's doing ?!_

,,I can give you even a blessing if you put down the charges,'' Jack smiled, throwing his hands wide.

,,JACK !'' Flora, Betsy and Jenny yelled at him in disbelief.

,,What ? I'm wanted…and for your information for _high prize_ …well ?'' he looked back at Fernando who wasn't listening to him anymore focusing on Mariana again.

,,That's the obstacle. Mariana, te quiero, and I want to marry you. I will leave Barbara, just to live here with you. You belong here, you belong _with me_ ,'' he suddenly took her hands, kneeling in front of her. She first couldn't say anything, because a lump formed in her throat.

After a while she tried to speak ,,You are very wrong. I don't belong with you… _I don't belong_ , that's the thing.'' Wrenching her hands from his, she wanted to back away, but he immediately stood up, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind tightly and with his free hand tugging at her long hair, to force her look up at him.

Struggling in his grip, she looked in his eyes, not believing, how dumb she was.

 _He was BLUFFING ! That arrogant bastard !_

,,Nothing has changed by you. Then I guess, we have to stick to that version, how did you put it ? _Dog's rigging_ ?'' Ferdinand smirked, stealing another hot kiss from her lips.

Trying to focus, to not lose her senses, to not let it away so soon and so easily, she bite his lip viciously, making him hiss in pain. He was still gripping her hair, but his other hand left her waist, just to reach his lower lip, and brush away that trickle of blood.

Using the moment of his inattention she swiftly reached with her right hand to his pants and undergarments, grabbing handful of his manhood. Jack's eyes wide, and girls only giggled, watching the scenery, Flora was leaning forward, reaching for something to eat as well, because this might be a great show, Betsy supported her back more into her chair and crossed her hands with chuckle, and Jenny just put her head in her hands, her elbows supported by table, watching her niece and her ministrations.

,,You were right,'' Mariana smirked wickedly, rubbing her hand below his clothes down on him ,, _nothing has changed_. You're not the type of man who haves his shot-pouch longer than the barrel of his piece,'' she made a hint about his testicles, making company laugh again, before he roughly grabbed her hand, pushing it from below his trousers, and pushing her to hands of set guard.

,,You are still the same Mariana,'' he chuckled, rightening himself in his pants, since he needed to cover his now-present erection, caused by her touch ,,immature, whining, raw _pirate_!''

Nodding Mariana just smiled, as each her arm was in tight grip of two guards. ,,You forget to say…easily _hot-tempered_ !'' putting the emphasis to her last two words, she kicked up her left leg, that her ankle hit one's guard's testicles, once her hand was free she gave another hit, with her elbow this time to other guard's testicles, running forward right in Ferdinand's direction.

That moment girls quickly stood up, rushing around the table, because if she might escape its their chance as well.

He stretched his arms to catch her, but she only smiled at him, and in her run, she get down, and slipped right below his lap, he couldn't manage to perceive what she'd just done, but she was already on her feet again, looking at the window.

Several guards went on catching Jack, Betsy, Flora and Jenny, while the rest tried to chase once again running Marry.

 _You're crazy ! You're crazy ! You're crazy !_

Mariana yelled, covering her face, as she broke the window while jumping through it, she waved twice with her hands, and catching the flagpole in front of her, and curling her legs around it, not believing her fortune.

She swallowed hardly, looking into broken window, how everyone. Words everyone in the room was staring at her in amazement, she only glanced at Fernando, who froze on place, gazing back at her, she blew him a big kiss, before sliding down the pole, landing on firm ground.

Fernando recovered from his shock, rushing to windows with everybody in the room, he yelled at his guards on his courtyard ,,Atención ! Atrápala !'' pointing at the girl running across the courtyard.

She stumbled as two men appeared in front of her.

 _Well, he worked even on speed of his guards…_

Jack with the trio glued to windows, watching how young girl will act.

,,Okay, let me count you, one , two, three, four, five…eight men on one woman ? But how can I defeat you ?'' she moaned dramatically, before raising her sword, and swiftly attacking the nearest guard. She fenced with him, until he was forced on his back, but the rest ran to her from behind, she saw by her right hand gibbet stand, she ran beneath, to get behind it, to stair, guards running right behind her. She ran upstairs, and on the other side to the lever, waiting till they ran up to her, pushing the lever, and making them fall down with loud scream of fright. This may give her a bit more time, she looked next to her, putting sword back where it was in her sheath and jumping at the wall, clawing her way up.

She saw how guards were running up on the gibbet again, not hesitating, she ran across the wall, lining the castle, until she was by gate, yet she managed to turn for brief moment to wave to the windows of palace, and jumping down, she get by the bridge back into town.

Jack could not believe his eyes, but it occurred to him at the moment, the trio looked at him from window, and Jenny said ,,Complete daddy…''

,,Aye, she's my daughter,'' Jack nodded now with real confirmation, he just saw on his very eyes.

When Fernando turned back to the rest of pirates in the room he realized ,,Los Diablos Del Mares !'' smiling widely ,,Four wanted pirates for the prize of one. Good job Sebastian.''

,,What shall we do with them ?'' Sebastian quickly asked, when they start wrenching from guards grip.

,,Throw them into cells, we've got program for this afternoon,'' Ferdinand ordered, smiling how guards led the pirate ladies with their mate down in dungeons.


	3. Prisoners

,,When I start drinking this mornin', I didn't expect it to be the last time,'' Jack looked at his hands in chains.

,,It was not the last time, believe me,'' Flora uttered. They were each in one cells, to prevent their possible escape. Jack was on the rear cell, next to his was Betsy, then Flora, and the first cell in the row was occupying by Jenny.

,,You believe me, I can save us ?'' Jack smiled, looking through bars, trying to find Flora's face.

,,Not you,'' Betsy smirked, looking at him sitting right next to him, only bars were splitting them.

,,Who, Mariana ? If she's really like me, then she'll won't bother of us,'' Jack breathed, leaning with his back against the stony wall.

,,She's maybe a lot like you…'' Jenny spoke lowly, that she almost wasn't hearable on the other side, where Jack was sitting, but when he clutched himself to bars, he could hear ,,…but she has her differences. One of them is, she never puts down her family. She never. _Never_ let us down, so I'm sure, she will appeared, sooner…or later.''

Reaching to her short hair, a tiny pin shinned in between her fingers, as she stuck it into the lock of her chains, and start working it.

,,Since we are here, together, we have time…tell me, which one of you is her mother ?'' Jack was kneeling by the bars, looking at his companions.

,,None,'' they echoed at once, that he was starting to think, if all their answers are so well rehearsed.

,,Then why are you her _family_ ?'' Jack asked confused, his hands clutching the bars.

,,Fine, listen now you scallywag-'' Betsy immediately leaned to the bars, pushing her hands through them and grappling at Jack's jacket, keeping him facing her ,,-do you remember, on year 1731 ?!''

Jack, like she wasn't holding him, and nearly threatening him by her grip, he really tried thinking, and after while he responded ,,Not that much, my mind's unhinged.''

,,Then let me clear it for you. Ponta Delgada…does this have a familiar ring ?'' Betsy nearly growled.

,,Aye, Blimey ! Sure, I've spent wonderingly great two months in there, and I first met you five. The Devils Sisters of the Spanish Seas,'' Jack cheered, before Betsy chuckled, still gripping his jacket.

,,Let me correct you. It were four months, not two,'' Betsy breathed into his face through the bars. ,,And yes, because of the name of the city you were able to remember our names, I still can hear you calling each of us Delgada instead of Delgado, because you had problem to not change our names in between us…''

,,You were five, what could I do ?'' Jack laughed, remembering.

,,Well, and you also swore, that you will quiff all of us, because not every day you meet five pirate sisters,'' Betsy tried to continue in reminding.

,,Oh yeah, and I succeeded, but the biggest problem for me was Ursula…mm-don't tell her,'' immediately shaking with his head after his words.

Flora laughed from next cell ,,I still remember the line you used on me. 'How about we head back to me ship and rock the boat ?'.''

When Jack wanted to say something Betsy nodded ,,To me he said 'I'd love to drop anchor in yer lagoon'.''

,,What he said to you Jen ?'' Flora with Betsy now both turned to sort of busy sister, as she was still trying to get out of her chains, but listening with interest.

Jenny grinned, never lifting her eyes from _work_ , she smirked ,,He asked me 'Wanna know, why my Roger is so jolly ?'…well he wasn't lying.''

Jack grinned at her words, but Betsy caught back his attention, by her still tight grip.

,,So you humped us, and then you left, without a single word, remember ?''

,,Aye, I'm a pirate, what did you expect ?'' Jack tried to wriggle from Betsy's grasp.

,,And do you remember who was your last one ? The night before you left ?'' Betsy now growled at him, looking if he will catch.

,,Teresa…no…'' he suddenly froze, his smile completely faded, and his mouth went numb.

,,Yes, not even a week after we found out, you're really gone of the town, she knew, and she knew, it was _yours_ …because you were her first…and last,'' Betsy pushed him off the bars, slowly backing away herself.

,,Why the last ? Does she become a nun, living under vows of chastity ?'' Jack smirked, looking at girls, who suddenly silenced. ,,Where is she ?'' he went serious, when they were quiet too much.

,,Go on, tell him…'' Jenny said lowly, still working with the pin on her chains, but now she finally raised her head, looking at Jack over three rows of bars ,,…he deserves to know.''

Jack narrowed himself, feeling something really strange within him, he could not name it, until he heard the answer.

Flora took a swallow, as Betsy couldn't, looking at Jack she said ,,She died during giving birth.''

It was guilt he had on mind, but couldn't say it out loud. Guilt, sadness, and sorrow. But the guilt was biggest at the moment.

,,You were raising her, instead of Teresa,'' Jack spoke quietly, not believing, he was able to.

,,Whole eighteen years…'' Jenny went back to unlocking her chains, as she felt so close to succeeding ,,…she loved her mother from the stories we were telling her…just as much as she loved her father.''

,,You were talking about me ?'' Jack asked surprised.

,,True…hm-she loved the stories of great Jack Sparrow, captain of The Black Pearl, and all his adventures, from Port Royal to Fountain of Youth,'' Jenny chuckled for herself ,,Her childish love become a chase, and the Fountain was her last clue, where to search…well, no one can deny her genes. She's yours by every inch…but when it comes about family…she never disappoints. So you can think whatever you want, but I'm sure as the bloody-hell, she won't leave us dance the hempen jig.''

Clack.

All their heads turned to her, as she let out excited breath in near disbelief, raising up her free hands.

,,Yer not that ol' Jenny !'' Flora grinned, looking proudly at her older sister, kneeling and moving herself to bars.

,,Great, gimme your hands,'' Jenny nodded, moving herself to her sister, and start working on her chains.

,,So my girl is eighteen now,'' Jack sighed, still paralyzed by all the news he just learned.

,,Aye, don't do a big father of yourself so suddenly ! Where were you, when she really needed you ?'' Betsy yelped, looking at him.

,,I didn't know about her !'' Jack firmly protested, narrowing himself, when another clack echoed through the dungeons.

Jenny stood up, walking with her pin, aiming to lock from her cell ,,And if you knew about her…would it be different ?''

Jack opened his mouth to say any self-defending answer, but he had none… Even now, when he knew, Mariana was his daughter, he was scared. Maybe if he knew something more about her, or why exactly she wanted to meet him… he was still in shock for the love of God !

Jenny trying to open the cell as quietly as was possible, peeking her head out, to see, if guards were in dungeons. When she found out she was lucky, because they were one floor above in armory, she swiftly gave to Flora her pin, and walked herself to stairs.

,,Where are you going ?'' Jack shouted a whisper, but she ignored him, walking upstairs.

,,Don't be afraid, she knows, what she's doing,'' Betsy smirked as Flora tried to open her chains.

In not so many moments, they heard loud noise from upstairs. Clinking of iron, and deadly falling bodies. Then long silence, until Jenny rushed downstairs with keys in her hand.

,,Quick, we have only few minutes, until they will find out we escaped,'' Jenny unlocked the doors of Flora's cell, and Betsy's cell, as Flora was still working on the chains, she almost got it.

Jenny stepped to Jack's cell, looking at him, as he looked like a pile of misery. He looked up at her sighing ,,You will leave me here, won't you ?'' smirking at her.

,,No…Marry did not put herself into danger just to find you, and then find out we've left you here-'' Jenny unlocked his cell, stepping to him, and trying to find key from his chains ,,-you're going with us no matter if you want-'' unlocking his chains ,,-or not. So move yer arse !''

Jack could not believe his eyes, standing up, and following them, since Betsy was now free as well. All of them rushing behind Jenny, upstairs, where they took their guns and swords. Quietly slipping past doors inside the castle, they start moving quieter.

Stopping by the main stair case, Betsy leaned to Jenny ,,Okay you will have to lead us, you know it here better than us. Which is the most _comfortable_ escape ?''

,,According to new guard system… _nowhere_ ,'' Jenny smirked a whisper, before walking straight, trying to be invisible. ,,Alright, I know the rear exit, but we need to be _quick_ and _quiet._ ''

All four transporting across the halls, stopping time after time, especially when the guard was passing by. Jenny pressed herself tightly to wall behind the corner, right next to her, her sisters, and then Jack. But he start moving over them, to get to Jenny, and when he was just behind her, as she was leaning behind the corner to see, if they had free way, he gave her a lurch, when his hand landed on her shoulder.

,,Jack-what-the-hell ?'' Jenny whispered harshly, looking at him.

,,Would be inappropriate to tell you, thanks ?'' he smiled at her, as she shocked, watched him.

,,Actually, yes it _is_ inappropriate…for god-damn-it what are you thanking me ?'' Jenny said harshly.

,,Jenny ?'' Betsy asked, what was going on, but she only waved a hand at her.

,,Well there is couple a things…'' Jack admitted, looking at her.

But at that moment another hand landed on Jenny's shoulder as the guard gripped her and shouted across the castle.

* * *

,,….Shiver me Timbers !'' Jenny breathed as they all were sitting once again in each of their cells in dungeons. She turned on irritated smile and turned to the other side of the room ,,Hey, hey Jack…you know what… _ **thank you !**_ ''

,,Come on, it wasn't my fault,'' Jack protested, looking at them.

,,You are still the same,'' Betsy laughed. ,,Now we will really have to count on Mariana.''

Flora's eyes widened, just as her smile did. ,,Oooor- we won't…''

,,You have a plan ?'' Betsy looked at her with smile.

,,Yes, but…you won't like it so much,'' she uttered seriously, and slowly moving her sight to Jenny.

She noticed, her sisters were staring at her ,,What ?''

Flora moved to bars, and Jenny moved herself closer to her, as the blonde sister, whispered to her ear.

,,Why me ?'' she looked at both her sisters in disbelief.

,,Because he caught up on you last time,'' Betsy nodded.

,,Exactly, that's why I can't…I won't boggle him again,'' Jenny smirked.

,,Do it, and my next bottle of rum is yours,'' Betsy pressed urgently at her sister.

Jenny looking from Flora, to Betsy, to Jack, who absolutely didn't know, what was going on. Again.

Huffing aloud and almost growling irritably ,,Fine !'' Jenny stood up, all three eagerly watched her. She opened a bit her white blouse, just to her corset, throwing a glare on her grinning sisters ,,I hate you !''

,,We, love you too,'' they echoed at once, leaning their backs against the stony wall.

She walked to the doors of her cell, combing her short brown hair with her fingers, and putting her hands lazily at the grating, she took a breath and brought two fingers to her mouth, making her loudest whistle.

Jack squeezed his eyes at the sound, but not for long as he was curious, what shall come.

They heard rushing of two guards downstairs, they walked to them, one of them saying ,,What's going on in here ?''

,,Hi mates,'' Jenny smiled at them as they stopped by her doors.

,,I will take it from here José,'' one guard with strong accent nodded at the other one, and sending him upstairs. ,,Why did you whistle…you can't whistle at us, like we were dogs.''

,,Well, it certainly worked,'' Jenny smiled seductively at the guard.

,,Alright,'' he nodded, wanting to leave again, but she quickly stopped him.

,,I whistled –because I'm bored in here,'' Jenny let out the first excuse she got on mind. Effectively she stopped him, making him turn to her and smirk.

,,You won't be bored for long,'' he said with wicked grin ,,I heard the hangman is getting ready for you. He will be ready in half hour, we cannot afford to let you wait.''

,,And how much time it takes you to _get ready_?'' Jenny bite her lip, pressing herself to bars, making her cleavage grow from her corset.

,,I can't do that,'' guard shook with his head after brief look at her opened cleavage.

,,Really ? It will be my last time…'' she said sadly. ,,You don't want to be honored, to be my…last little ecstasy ?'' she smiled innocently, hearing the silent chuckle from behind, which she bravely ignored.

She watched him, watching her cleavage and moving closer to her ,,I remember you…you are the one who stole my keys, a year ago.''

,,I don't know, what are you talking about ?'' she smiled.

,,You had longer hair, and…is it you ?'' he squinted, trying to look in her eyes.

,,Does it matter ? I need to feel a man ! If you don't want me, then send yer mate !'' she nearly yelled at him, gripping the bars.

,,It's not you…'' he uttered, looking over her, and her mind eased with sudden relief, not believing he really bought that. Looking over and over her, she smiled, tugging apart the unbuttoned part of her blouse.

,,You don't want to even…touch ?'' she smiled as he stepped closer, sliding his hand through the bars and grabbing the swell of her breast, closing his eyes at the feel.

Oh, Flora was right, she's not old, neither out of her wits, and still got rich curves.

,,Come on…take me…don't make me beg for you,'' Jenny teased, stroking his palm on her breast, focusing now only on him, and trying to ignore that stare of Jack, she didn't want to know, how his expression looked like at the moment.

,,What about _them_ , beauty ?'' guard finally smiled, tossing his head in girls and Jack direction.

,,Who, I can't see anybody else than you,'' she smiled, looking still at him.

,,But they-Oh !'' he realized, she is ignoring them, just for him. He squinted again, drawing his hand back ,,And what if you will hurt me, it was you that job upstairs.''

,,I had free hands…look at me now,'' se raised innocently her hands in chains. ,,I'm completely disarmed, you can do whatever you want.''

He finally gave in, looking over his shoulder and only then unlocking, leaving key in lock, and closing doors behind him, he walked slowly to her.

,,Tell me your name…'' she smiled, before he grabbed her waist.

,,What ?''

,,Tell me your name, that I can scream it, when I will be finishing,'' she whispered to his lips, when he kissed her.

Jack was only gazing at her actions thinking for himself **How far will she bring it ? She doesn't looked like a drab who would sports her dairy like some three-penny upright.**

,,Juan,'' guard smiled at her, pushing her down, and unbuckling his belt.

,,Well what irony…soy Juanita,'' she fluttered her eyelashes at him, leaning on her right elbow, as he knelt to her, trying to get her pants down.

,,Seems like it's been your fate, to have your last, Juan,'' he chuckled like it was some triumph, lying atop her, before he might get her pants off, he ran her leg around his waist, kissing her deeply.

Flora wanted to slowly make her way to doors and somehow reach for keys, but Jenny waved her palm at her, just as the chains allowed her, keeping Juan busy by kissing him. Flora looked at puzzled Betsy, shrugging, looking back at their sister.

,,Would ya, make my last wish, since it's my last time ?'' she nuzzled her nose to his, making him grin.

,,I cannot let you go-''

,,-Who said, I want that ? I just want you to kiss my neck,'' she grinned at him, and he chuckled, and willingly moved to her neck, kissing.

,,Do you have yet, any other special wish ?''he kept kissing her neck, asking.

Moving her hands in chains above her head ,,Yes, I want…'' letting him kiss over her cleavage, as he was aiming to one of her rosy peaks, she slowly reached for the iron bowl for food-or water-or whatever ,,…want you…to…'' she spoke, in moans, to not be suspicious, and when she was finally gripping the bowl tightly, she raised it, and several times punched in his head ,,hhh-to finally shut up.''

Growling her last words as he lied limply on top of her, unconscious, she dropped the bowl, resting herself for a moment.

,,Great job,'' Betsy smirked, looking down at her.

,,I hate you,'' Jenny breathed, grabbing at Juan's shoulder. ,,Ohh-he's heavy !''

,,You made heavier, come on,'' Flora encouraged, and Jack suddenly nearly whimpered.

,,You did this more times ?''

,,Shut up, or I will take the bowl and hit you too, if you get us in trouble again, I will really do it !'' Jenny growled, as she finally rolled the guard off her body, and managed her tits back into her corset, moving on her all four, and crawling to doors.

In two minutes they all were free once again, moving upstairs, now determined to do no laps. But when they were about to rushed around the main staircase, they all bumped at king Ferdinand himself.

,,Ah ! We were going for you, and you came to meet us on our way, that's great. Are you ready, the hangman is…we have dusk in one hour, and we wish you to be hanged before,'' Fernando smiled, letting guard catch them, and right away follow him outside.


	4. So Long Your Highny

They were more sad than angry as they were stepping up on the gibbet stand, moving to each trapdoor slowly, in the sound of drums.

They had their hands tied behind their backs, and guard yet put their heads into nooses, before walking away, and letting the main officer had his speech.

King was sitting on special chair, next to him rows of noblesse, and then, around the gibbet stand were courtiers, yelling at filthy pirates.

,,Jenny….I'm losing my hope…she won't come,'' Betsy sighed, looking at the sun as it slowly start descending into sea, which was half hidden behind the wall.

,,Don't say that, you know I can't slap your face for the shite you just said,'' Jenny hissed at her, before she was silenced by Sebastian.

,,Beatriz Delgado, Juanita Delgado, Floriana Delgado _and_ Jack Sparrow-''

,,-Captain-''

,,-Shut up !'' sisters hissed at once, making all the present audience laugh. Even hangman slightly chuckled.

Sebastian took a breath, continuing uninterrupted ,,-Be it known that you have been charged for your willful commission of crimes against the crown as for _Seas of Caribbean_ , as for _Seas of Spain_. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and _sinister in nature_ , the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, seducing of The Royal Guard and many attempts to escape, sailing under false colors, arson-''

Suddenly Flora saw, how right in front of her, in the level of her eyes, where the horizon and setting sun was, across the wall ran a tall figure, running along the wall, and toward the gate.

,,-kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead _. May God have mercy on your soul._ '' Sebastian finished, crossing himself and looking at king, if he might say the word, and they will hang.

Flora chocked ,,A-ahm-may I have a question ?''

Jenny and Betsy looked at her shocked, even Jack looked over them, to see at the youngest of the three.

,,Some last words ?'' she smiled awkwardly as king was looking straight at her.

,,Not allowed,'' Fernando uttered, standing up, but Flora looked to her right side, making her sisters inconspicuously look as well, and Jenny's eyes widened, she quickly joined.

,,Bu-but, you are known as Sabio y Justo !''

This made him stumble, he parted his lips as everyone in present looked up at him, and then he nodded.

,,Youngest first,'' Jenny nodded smiling at Flora.

,,I admit all the crimes, and I'm proud to say, I never regretted,'' Floriana said bravely, even when crowd of people in front of her start whooping.

Jenny took a breath and started ,,I admit the seduction and piracy, smuggling, attempts to escape, sailing under false colors, looting, poaching-''

,,-We heard, hang them !'' yelled the crowd.

,,-I haven't finished ! Pilfering and general lawlessness. And I admit the love to my niece, on which I am rightly proud, and I wish her to live only the best,'' Jenny finished, making room for Beatriz.

,,I admit all the crimes, on which I participated with my sisters-'' she saw by corner of her eye the feature being already on the opposite wall sneaking closer ,,-and I bravely say, I enjoyed that hell of a ride !''

,,Boo !'' from crowd was echoing maybe into entire town.

They all looked at Jack, who nearly fell asleep during those speeches, until Betsy nudged his elbow.

,,What ?''

,,Kill the filthy pirates !'' they heard.

,, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…some last words ?'' king Ferdinand laughed, looking at him, once again sitting in his chair, his hands on his chest crossed.

,,I should never walk into Cádiz,'' he uttered with sort of upset smirk, making girls giggle softly.

,,Alright, hang them up !'' Ferdinand ordered, but at that moment they heard a loud swish through the air, and Ferdinand saw big, shiny, sharp, flat dagger-or was it cleaver ?-cutting all the ropes, as it was shot from upper angle, it went down its way, that when it stopped on the wooden column right beside Jack, the rope which fell around his head was long only few inches.

They looked up at the feature, all shocked when they saw putting down its hood, and spotted Ursula, with crossbow.

But what shocked them even more, was when the hangman from beside them, standing by the lever, put down his hood ,,Dear king Ferdinand, I'm sincerely sorry to tell you, that you have a big trouble with your security system.''

,,Mariana !'' all offenders beside her shouted with wide smiles on their faces.

,,Catch that maiden !'' Fernando screamed at his guards, when she pulled the lever, and all of the four pirates fell down, and from crowd of courtiers ran to them several disguise crew members, cutting the ties around their hands, taking off the nooses and giving to them, back-stolen, own things.

Guards ran to Mariana up on the gibbet, but that time she already crawled up on the wall, and they, maybe slowly, but bravely followed. That time she was already running to gate, where was waiting Ursula on the other side.

Jenny with her sisters and Jack didn't hesitate, and with the rest of crew…and their swords…made their way towards gate, which slowly start opening, because Mariana with Ursula were both on each side, grappling one chain, and with their weight, jumping down, they forced the gate to raise up.

Letting them all to run through, before they left it, and ran as well, the guard bravely following them with slight time delay.

,,I knew, you won't put us down,'' Jenny smiled at her niece, kissing the top of her head, running forward.

,,But I wouldn't make it _without_ Ursula,'' Marry tossed her head towards her eldest aunt, who smiled, maybe briefly, but truly.

Running across the whole town, they made it to harbor.

,,We're not running to dock ?'' Flora asked, looking at Marry.

,,No, Force of Freedom is over there, we needed to get moving faster,'' Marry smirked, pointing far into the water where majestically stood La Fuerza De La Libertad, as Ursula jumped into first cockboat, with several men from crew. The rest doing the same with one more cockboat, as Marry was trying to quickly untie them, one after another.

Jack with Betsy, Flora and Jenny were in the last one, but when Marry wanted to untie it, she heard the guards right behind her just few steps, and king with them. She wiped out her sword cutting the rope, and with her leg, pushing the cockboat off the wharf.

,,No !'' Betsy yelled, when she was caught, right after she did that, by Ferdinand himself.

,,Go !'' Marry demanded, as Jack grabbed at oars and start to row towards boat.

They only watched how Marry struggled for a moment in Fernando's grip, until he turned her to him, and kissed her passionately. She completely let him, to pick her up in his arms and carry away.

Girls were shocked.

Watching how he carried her to his horse, never stopping kissing her.

,,We have to go back for her !'' Flora yelped, but Jenny wasn't sure of what she just saw. She was actually glad, Jack was trying to row to ship.

,,We just escaped…if we want to save her, then we need plan,'' Jenny uttered. ,,Think of it…we would go back right now, and guard will get us at this instant, they will be all around the harbor.''

,,And what do you want to do ? Go on ship and wait till morning ?!'' Betsy nearly yelled.

,,Yes ! Or at least wait a few minutes, think through the plan, how to get her out, and only then go,'' Jenny explained, and after this argument, neither one of two sisters were protesting.

Jack get them to ship, and with crew's help, they hid the last cockboat into hold. Betsy was looking how the sun slowly got down, and around castle shinned torches.

,,They just closed the gate, how we will save her now ?'' Betsy smirked with crossed hands on her chest.

,,Where do you have the little Devil ?'' Ursula walked to them, asking, searching for Mariana. ,,She did great job today…I hate that little ratchet, but today she really impressed me…where is she ?!''

Flora waved at the castle.

,,Shiver me Timbers, she got caught, or she went willingly ?'' Ursula smirked, supporting her arms against the hull.

,,Hard t' say,'' Jack uttered, walking to ladies.

,,How do you mean that ? She got caught, haven't you seen it ?'' Flora let out harshly, pointing at the harbor.

,,That's the point ! I _have_ seen it…'' Jack smirked, looking at all sisters in front of him.

,,How do you mean that…'' Betsy watched him with interest, what bullshit he may say.

Ursula turned to him, Jenny was looking at the castle, pretending no concern, but she was listening too well, because she had suspicion already some time, and she wanted to know, if she's the only one, or if it's really true. Flora with Betsy looking at him curiously.

Jack smiled, and start moving with his hands, explaining ,,That's _easy_. Well…think of it. She's desirable, king loves her…at least her curves…and he showed us today, what he is able to do, to find her. On the other hand, _she_ is able to escape him. Admit it, if she wanted to escape him, she could kick him in nutmegs, wrench, jump into water that instant, and caught us mid way here…''

 _Exactly !_ Jenny's thought have been just approved.

,,So you're sayin' that…she let him catch her on purpose ?'' Flora asked confused.

,,Why would she do that ?'' Betsy chuckled, not believing to what Jack just explained.

,,Well I don't know…she wants to quiff him ?'' Jack shrugged, looking at castle, as the dark was slowly extending around them.

,,Actually our Jackie is not that far from reasonable explanation,'' Ursula nodded expertly.

,,Since when do you know words 'reasonable' and 'explanation' ?'' Betsy laughed at her older sister.

,,Since you started giving for pennies,'' Ursula smirked back, nudging her sisters elbow, and leaving.

,,Yeah-go get drunk,'' Betsy breathed quietly.

,,That reminds me, you owe me that bottle of rum,'' Jenny smirked, looking briefly at Betsy.

,,What ?!''

,,Don't do, like you don't remember. You promised me rum, for seducing that guard, and you know how I hate it. Because I'm choosing carefully those who I want to quiff with. So go gimme that bottle !'' Jenny laughed, urging at her sister.

,,Fine, but I said, my next bottle, which means, when I get some,'' Betsy repaid slowly.

,,Then go and get some…I need to get off my mouth that taste of his tongue,'' Jenny gagged, slightly shaking with her head to fight down the awful taste for yet a moment more.

,,Fine, Flora, would you steal from Ursula some rum ?'' Betsy begged her younger sister, and she moaned.

,,Why me ?''

,,Because she is willing with you, and I have to yet put some order in Jack's mind,'' Betsy sent Flora for rum, turning back to Jack. ,,So you think, our Mariana let herself be caught _**just**_ to fuck the king of Spain ? That doesn't make any sense,'' Betsy tried to make order in her own thoughts.

,,Who said, things have to make sense ? A lot of thinks doesn't make sense…how long does this _chasing_ between them lasts ?'' Jack went to hull, supporting himself against it, looking at the castle.

,,I don't know two years, maybe…'' Betsy answered lowly.

,,Then…she loves him, and she refuses to admit it-'' Jack smiled.

,,-Oh don't be absurd ! In this, she is really like you, she doesn't love anybody, expect _those who raised her_ ,'' Betsy slightly sniffed, looking in castle direction. ,,She's there, because he threw her into cell, and he want to do with her the same he wanted to do with us-''

,,-Let us make a stake then…if it's like you says, and she's probably by now in cell, we know, king won't hang her till tomorrow, so we can by the dawn go and save her. BUT if it's like _I say_ …and she's there, to quiff him…she will be back probably before dawn,'' Jack raised his hand towards Betsy, in the sign of stake.

,,Hundred pesos on that,'' Betsy nodded taking his hand.

,,And if I win, yet with the money, you will have to admit I was right !'' Jack raised his eye brows.

Betsy offered him a glare, but then nodded determined ,,Fine ! Jenny, cut it !''

Jenny nodded, raising her hand, and with one swift move she cut their connection, confirming the stake.

,,Thank you,'' Betsy puffed, still looking at Jack.

,,You're welcome…now get me that rum, seems like Flora's got some troubles with that,'' Jenny tossed her head towards Ursula and Flora, having argument about the bottle.

When she left, Jack turned to Jenny ,,Do you think I'm wrong ?''

Jenny only looked over his shoulder, if Betsy was far enough to not hear her, and only then she spoke ,,Usually I would not bet with Betsy, but…you are right-''

,,-I knew it !'' he smiled triumphantly moving towards hull.

Jenny looked at castle ,,…it's been three years exactly…repeating every few months or so, since her fifteen. I knew, she wasn't coming in here, just because she loved that chasing. She either loves him, and doesn't want anybody to know, or she loves him and she refuses to admit it. I'm suspecting it for over a year…''

,,Aye…he was her first, wasn't he ?'' Jack sighed looking at the enlightened castle.

,,Yes…''

,,Here you go,'' Betsy nudged Jenny' shoulder with the bottle, giving it to her and turning briefly to Jack ,,Until dawn it's plenty of time, so me and Flora are going to have a back plan. You can join us anytime,'' smirking at Jack, and leaving.

Jenny smiled at the bottle, taking the cork between her teeth, tugging and spitting it into sea.

,,Are you not saving the cork to close the bottle when you will stop drinking ?'' Jack looked at her.

,,I'm gonna finish it !'' Jenny smirked, before taking a big gulp, feeling pleasant burning in her throat. Cleaning that taste of the guard.

* * *

Fernando brought Mariana into castle, only when he walked inside, he put her on her feet, watching her smile. He called handmaids, giving Mariana to them and ordering.

,,Bathe her, dry her, have her oiled, and bring her to my dormitory for tonight,'' Fernando smiled at the young pirate, as she smirked after his words, but let handmaids to lead her into bathroom.

* * *

Jenny walked upstairs, and far higher to rudder, only there she stopped, turning on her heel, finding out Jack was right behind her.

,,What, are you following me or ?'' Jenny giggled, looking at him, before taking another swallow of her rum.

,,Oh, I just …don't want to be down there with,'' Jack looked down on the main deck.

,,…my sisters,'' Jenny smirked, looking over him.

,,Aye, don't tell them,'' Jack looked at her.

,,Why should I…ehm-today you said something about thanking me, and you said, there are couple of things…what did you meant by that ?'' Jenny supported herself against the hull of aft.

,,Well…firstly, I really didn't meant, when I wanted to thank you, to get us back into cells-''

,,-Yeah I got that,'' she smirked, drinking again.

,,And I wanted to thank you firstly, for getting us _out_ of cells… _twice,_ '' he gave her a smile.

,,You're welcome,'' she grinned, watching him, as he was looking over the rudder.

,,Second I wanted to thank you, for telling me all about Mariana, and Teresa…''

Jenny nodded, drinking, and feeling the rum slowly getting to her head.

,,And then I'd like to thank you for raising my child, and telling her about me…'' Jack went serious, his smile partly fading.

Jenny grinned way more ,,You're welcome. I wasn't doing it for you only, but for Teresa _mainly_.''

,,I know…still,'' Jack nodded, looking how she softly rocked, trying to steady her standing position. ,,You haven't finished it yet, and you are rocking, I don't remember you were like this after our bottle, _back then_.''

,,Yeah,'' Jenny nodded, looking at the bottle. ,,Can I be honest with you ?''

,,Of course, Jen,'' he smiled at her, waiting what she may say.

,,I haven't drink for more than a year…yes, I was drinking rum, but not in such –measure,'' she took another gulp.

,,Understand, well, if you'll fall overboard, I will jump for you,'' Jack laughed, making her laugh too.

,,We both know, you would not do that,'' she giggled, turning to castle.

This hurt him. Because he would…

He went towards her, and supporting his front against the hull, he looked at her set ass, which was calling for spank, he only scooted closer, and slowly ran his arm around her waist. She gave him suspicious look, smirking ,,What are you doing ?''

,,Nothing ?'' he quickly responded, but his hand was still around her.

,,Jack ? I won't give you, just because I'm drunk,'' she turned, leaning over the hull with her back, her elbows trying to steady her against the wood.

Now she looked even better.

,,Really ? Why not,'' he start leaning down ,,I thought you're choosing carefully those with whom you want to quiff, and as I remember, you liked it _back then_ with me.''

She put palm on his chest, to prevent him leaning even closer, looking at him, bringing the bottle to her lips again and drinking once more.

,,That is true, both. But it was a mistake I refuse to repeat,'' Jenny smirked, looking up at him.

,,Why ? Mistakes are good…and this one was delicious,'' Jack waved with his brows, leaning to her again.

,,Then why don't you go, and 'drop your anchor in one of lagoons' of my sisters, surely they were better than me. Ursula for example,'' Jenny laughed when Jack gagged slightly, after remembering at the night he was with Ursula. She examined him, offering him the bottle ,,Here, take a gulp.''

Jack's smile widening again, he took the bottle and drank, giving her the bottle back.

,,Thanks-''

,,-You're welcome,'' Jenny nodded, drinking herself.

* * *

Fernando walked in his dormitory in the highest floor of the palace, closing doors behind him. He looked over the dark room, only moonlight was piercing light curtains through opened balcony window, and there she was. Between white sheets, her honey hair was shinny, and her smile even more. Completely naked, covered in sheets, she looked like a princess…yes his pirate princess.

He smiled pleasantly, walking to his bed, looking at her, how her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, when he start undressing himself. Slowly, and teasingly.

His black robe fell down, and he reached the buttons of his white shirt.

Looking how she bit her lip, and her eyes slid lower.

,,When you said this morning, you missed me, after that kiss, well you weren't alone,'' Mariana smiled, reaching for his lap, as he was yet unbuttoning his shirt.

,,After that half year, I really missed you,'' Fernando leaned down kissing her, making her whimper to his mouth now fully, since they were alone.

,,What was that about marrying me ? I thought for a while, you have gone mad,'' Marry smirked, falling into pillows, watching him pushing his shirt down, revealing big golden cross hanging across his chest.

,,I just wanted to make fun of your little family circle,'' he chuckled, when he pushed down his pants, completely naked crawling to bed.

,,Well, you succeeded,'' Marry smiled, her eyes widening, when he tugged apart the sheets in which she was covered, and laid atop her. She threaded her fingers through those wonderful raven curls, forcing him lean down and kiss her deeply, lovingly.

She felt his hand running down her front he chuckled to her mouth ,,You didn't let them oil you…'' she shook her head laughingly ,,…still the same, stubborn as I love you.''

,,If you just shut up for a while,'' Marry laughed, kissing him hard, her hands on his back clutching his body close to her, gasping at the feel of his skin, that sensation of his contact.

Stroking her sides, caressing her beautiful, well shaped breasts groaning to her mouth, when she scratched his chest delicately.

His kisses were spreading from her lips down her jaw, along her throat, down her tanned skin to her soft chest. His lips, and his tasty beard was getting lower, until they descended on one of her rosy peaks, pressing gentle kiss-making them grow hard, Marry moaned desperately in sensation.

,,Women…stiff on the surface, but once you kiss their nipples, they are melting through your fingers,'' he smiled against her swell, circling with his lips, teasing around her nipple, making her cry louder. ,,When we are talking about fingers,'' he grinned, looking into her eyes, as they moved lower, and brushed her wetness between her thighs ,,you let oil one place at least ?''

,,N-mm,'' shaking with her head with smile when he rubbed his fingers against her.

,,You little Devil,'' he smiled, teasing her, leaning down to her, to capture her lips in another kiss.

He felt her fingers wrapping around his arousal, this day already second time, but now he liked it much more than the first time. Empathizing with her strokes upon him, he groaned to her mouth, caressing her body, kissing over her neck, and making her moan. Oh what symphonies he missed for so long.

Licking around her other nipple, he heard her whimper, and he couldn't take more, taking her hands, sitting up with her, he was twice strong as she, and she terrible loved that. Especially when he used it in bed. Gently grabbing her ass cheeks, and moving her to straddle him, and sit on his lap, so he could still face her.

Her hands thrown around his neck when he kissed her deeply, penetrating her with one slow move, Mariana moaning into his mouth. And that gentle grip on her ass allowed him to move with her body up and down on his arousal, that she had nothing to do except to kiss him and not get mad of that pleasure.

Her legs were brushing his sides, her nails clawing at his back, sliding to his shoulders, making him growl audibly to her mouth, she grinned. Trying to not lose her senses, when he pressed her body to his chest, and made her clit touch his trimmed hair. It was incredible how he made her feel when she was around him, always. Yes, she had few sailors, and two guards though, but nobody who was with her in bed, was as passionate as Fernando. With nobody, she felt like with Fernando.

And she didn't know why.

Why she so loved to come back to Cádiz, made a performance to whole town, and then spend a night with him in his bedroom. He made her feel, not only wanted or engaging, but beloved, and wonderful, like she really was some kind of princess.

Moving upon him with his help, his breath tickling the side of her neck, she cried when he pressed her to him once again, her muscles squeezed him, he felt, and he eased for a moment, to let her savor her first climax.

,, _Fernando,_ '' she whimpered to his ear, kissing his neck, tasting his skin, when he laid her gently down, moving to her breasts again, and picking up his pace.

Licking her lips, she curled her legs around him, forcing him deeper, his growl against her skin was just as delicious, as his smooth fastening moves.

,,Mariana,'' he groaned, when he kissed her again, and thrust deeper, making her moan to their kiss aloud, with another climax, her body arching to his, and her breath catching in her throat for a moment, as her muscles contracted around his shaft once again.

He smiled to her lips, whispering temptingly ,,Aren't you putting it away _too quickly_ ?'' he teased her breasts with the light touch of his fingers.

Bucking her hips up and forcing him on his back, she sat upon him, pinning his body on bed ,,After half year hunger, do you think ?'' and with wide grin she leaned down to steal another kiss.

He was supporting his upper body with his elbows to be at least a bit closer to her, as she rocked her hips hard down on his, letting him growl and pant to their loving kisses, her hair tickling his chest, he reached up and combed it with his fingers.

Maybe he loved his wife by relationship side. But in intimate side, he loved Mariana. Her tanned soft features, her honey blond hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her rich curves on her age, that lovely freckle in the shape of heart just below her left ample swell- _the beauty spot_ , her engaging behavior he so missed in castle. And her sweet, tight, wet pussy.

When she start moving upon him faster, her breasts start slightly bouncing, brushing his chest, her hands tightly held herself by his shoulders, to prevent fall, her rosy lips parted and her eyes shut, when she felt her peak within her reach. Every grounded move on his arousal was pushing him closer, and withal making him eager. And he knew after his first climax, he will want more…

She was aware of it too, of course, but she couldn't deny it, just as she couldn't deny her moan at the moment, when she orgasmed around him ,,Oh-Fernando !''

He only groaned in response, as her hips nearly stopped, at the right time, as he climaxed and spilled his seed inside her inner walls. Moaning, easing from her peak she looked down at him, giggling with flushed cheeks, and leaning down for kiss.

* * *

After few more times, they were lying in bed, in each other's embrace, and Mariana felt contented…for now. But as she could see-barely though-the darkness fading, and light replacing it, she lifted herself, and reached for the pile of her clothes beside Fernando's bed.

He supported himself on his elbows ,,You're already leaving ?''

Mariana smiled, putting on her shirt, and then slowly lacing her corset ,,I have to…you know I can't stay in between four walls on the firm ground for too long.''

He scooted himself closer to her, petting her back, catching her attention, so she looked at him, and deep in his flaming black eyes. ,,But I meant what I said this morning. I want you here, no matter what others may say. I want you to stay with me.''

,,Well not tonight,'' she chuckled, stroking his cheek.

,,I want you to stay _forever_ ,'' Fernando glanced into her eyes.

Looking at him, and swallowing ,,As I said,'' she turned her smile into serious expression ,,I don't belong…I love sea, and freedom…and if you respect me at least _somehow_ …you should understand me.'' Tugging on her tight trousers and buckling her belt, she put her shoes on, and went to opened balcony window.

,,Wait,'' she heard from behind.

These moments were the worst. That convincing of his. His eyes begging her to stay, but she couldn't…not because the crew, or ship, neither of her family….but because she really loved sea, and she was determined to not let it go.

But when she turned to him, he smiled at her, holding her cheek gently and bobbing down, he kissed her softly. After breaking the kiss he narrowed, handing her his black robe with hood.

,,It's cold out there…'' he put the robe around her shoulder, buttoning the single button in the middle in shape of _crown_. ,,At least you will remember me, until we meet again,'' he hugged her gently to his chest, and she hugged him back.

,,Fernando,'' cupping his cheek, bringing him down to her lips, she kissed him, before he helped her on the ledge of his balcony.

,,As usual…I will give you five minutes to draw away, until the guards-''

,,-Last time you gave me ten !'' Mariana smirked, holding his shoulders firmly.

,,That much ? I am pampering you…take it or leave it, five minutes it is, and you know what happens, if they catch you,'' he smiled up at her.

,,Sure I do…so long, your highness,'' she made a light bow, before turning around, taking a deep breath, and with long exhale she jumped to the wall, lining castle. It wasn't so far from the balcony of King's dormitory, but sometimes she was telling herself, if she still can jump that far.

Thankfully she can, as her feet grounded on the flat floor of wall.

She yet waved at him, seeing, how he laughingly shook with his head, before disappearing in his bedroom. She should not waste her time. Turning around, and crawling over the wall to the other side. Jumping down, and looking at the wide sea and sky which start softly getting blue, pushing away the darkness.

Yes, Fernando was great…but nothing can compare The Sea.

She heard from behind some steps, and as she swiftly turned, she saw light from torch, coming from behind the corner. The guard around the wall was still on the same places.

Taking a run, she get herself carefully around the wall, without being spotted, crawling tight by the wall to bridge, and then she ran into town. But before she might get the cockboat, and straight to Force Of Freedom, she should manage one last thing.

After asking several men of her own crew, she get aware, of where is Jack's crew hiding. Putting on her hood, and smelling yet Fernando's cologne from it, she walked herself carefully across the whole Cádiz, to the little pub called 'Hija del Capitán'.

Walking herself forward, now no one had any arguments towards her, she stepped further inside the saloon, seeing crowd of several men, but the two she wanted were in the corner, laughing, talking, drinking.

 _Pirates !_

Her heart made a jump, as she smiled happily, walking towards them, and she stopped only by their table. They both raised their head from their jarros, they couldn't see her in face, since she was hidden by hood, and the elder one uttered ,,What do you want ?''

She supported her hands against their table answering lowly ,,You two.''

,,No interest,'' the elder continued, while the younger looked like he was catching.

She nodded ,,I thought so…'' rolling up her sleeve to the crook of her forearm, just to show the little tattoo of three linked triangles, which were permeating each other and were pierced in the middle by small pitchfork.

Both men gasped, and crossed themselves, even when she suggested they weren't believers.

The elder looked up at her, nearly whispering in disbelief _,,Los Diablos Del Mares.''_

,,That's right. You're talking with _leader_ ,'' she smirked, putting down her hood.

,,Honor,'' the younger one smiled wide, taking her hand and kissing it, she was impressed by his manners.

,,Good, do you have free seat ?'' she smirked ,looking at them and they both moved to make place for her, she sat beside the elder one.

,,You are the fear of Spanish seas last past twenty years I think so…what brings you to us ?'' man smiled.

,,Jack Sparrow,'' she smiled wide.

,,But he's not here, neither with us, we haven't heard of him for few days already,'' the younger opposite her nodded.

,,He's already on the board…I'm asking _you_ to join us,'' she smiled, leaning to the seat.

,,To sail under woman ?'' the elder man's eyes went wide, making her frown.

,,Something bad about that ?'' she glared shortly.

,,Not in the least,'' man rather shook with his head instead of saying anything. Not good to upset devil of the sea, especially when it was such a young sea dog.

,,Good,'' she nodded, smiling again.

,,I'm Scrum,'' the younger smiled at her, nodding. She looked at the elder one.

,,My name is Joshamee Gibbs,'' he offered a nod.

,,Mariana,'' she smiled, looking at both. ,,So the rest of crew ?''

,,Over there, I will get them,'' Scrum stood up, and walking to group of loudly singing men.

,,Good, sooner we go to ship, sooner we get into Caribbean,'' Mariana smiled as Gibbs offered her a gulp of his beer.

She saw Scrum, talking to men, and suddenly Gibbs asked her ,,And so, why d'ya need ol' Jackie ?''

,,From old acquaintance,'' she smirked, giving him the jarro back, as Scrum walked back to her with the rest of crew.

,,Mates, meet leader of Devils Of Spain, Mariana,'' Scrum smiled, raising his hand towards her. All of them smiled, at the beautiful young maiden.

But at that moment, the doors from pub slammed open and guards get in.

,,We should be going,'' Mariana nodded standing up swiftly, and trying to find some escape.

,,Aye true,'' Gibbs stood up as well. ,,Come, we know the back gate,'' he walked around her quickly and aiming to doors behind the corner, as the guards was in the mean time turning first room of pub upside down.

Mariana with the rest of men rushed behind Gibbs, as he closed the doors behind them, and with Scrum moved a barrel at the door.

,,This will slow them,'' Scrum smiled, running upstairs to get on the roof.

,,You were hiding here for long huh ?'' Marry smirked, looking at Gibbs.

,,Aye, we needed to, and if we get in such a situation, we needed to have a plan how to get outta here. They are after us, or after you ?'' he looked suspiciously at Mariana as they were already crawling through the window to the roof.

,,Well….I have some score to settle with Spanish king,'' Marry smirked, as she heard the loud hit, as the barrel in the way was pierced through with bullet, and doors fell open wide, guard rushing inside the room.

But that time, she already jumped down to boys, who were ready to catch her.

,,Where now ?'' one of them asked, looking at her inquiringly.

,,I have one cockboat, hidden behind the harbor, let's go,'' she ordered swiftly before they all ran away from the pub.

They made their way through the city, back to harbor, and running along the small coast they get to really prepared cockboat. Luckily they all fitted in it, since there were seven of them including Mariana. And they took off straight towards the ship, as the morning was slowly cutting through the horizon.

* * *

 _,,First mate !''_

Voice pierced doors from Jenny's cabin. She heard, and she swiftly raised herself on her elbows, and lifted her head, deliriously looking at her doors asking ,,What did he said ?''

Jack lifted his face from in between her beautiful tits, looking to doors, and briefly answering ,,I think he said _'first mate'_ ,'' before he plunged himself again in her rich softness, continuing where he'd left, kissing and licking at her swells. Her breath was labored, her body melting under his weight, her senses bewildered, and her hair disheveled, but she swallowed and collected all her strength, pushing him roughly off her to the ground, standing up from her bed.

,,Hey !'' he protested, when he found himself on his back on the floor.

But that time Jenny was already grabbing her sword, and her hat, managing her tits back into her corset, and rushing out of room.

Jack didn't managed to say a word and she was gone. He looked down at his clothed body, and sighed, laying on his back on the stiff surface of wooden floor, reaching with one hand to his lap, and petting his erection through his trousers ,,Ya have to wait, mate…''

Jenny rushed down on the main deck, trying to not look flushed, and aroused, she completely sobered ruing snogging with Jack, and she completely forgot about time, because she could see the blue sky, though the sun was still behind the horizon, but surely it won't take long and it will be up.

,,Yes ?'' she asked the man who called for her, as few crew members were looking overboard into sea, in the direction of Cádiz.

,,Cockboat over there !'' young lad announced, pointing straight and giving her the telescope.

Taking it and looking to the cockboat, which was approaching to the Force Of Freedom, she spotted several men, she wanted to give order to prepare for assault, but then she saw feature standing up and taking off the black robe, and she smiled, with expelling breath ,,Captain…. _Captain !_ ''

Announcing to crew, so they could prepare to raise the cockboat on the deck, and crew start cheering.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder, making her twitch, she nearly jumped up, looking over the shoulder, seeing Jack, right behind her.

,,What's going on ?''

She gave him a smile ,,You were right,'' and giving him the telescope, to let him check.

He took it with grin whispering ,, _We_ …were right.''

At those words, she slightly stumbled, watching him, how he closed one eyes, and with the other looked in telescope. She bit her lip, realizing what she nearly had done, and rather of thinking about it any further, she walked herself to her sisters.

,,You will have to pay Jack those pesos. Our little sparrow is just coming, and it looks like she's bringing Jack's crew. She's far foxy than you thought,'' Jenny looked at Betsy, who with Flora and Ursula ran to the other side of the boat, and checked herself.

Jack smirked, turning to Betsy ,,Well ?''

She growled, reaching to her corset and picking up a small purse, giving it to him ,,Here, hundred pesos it is…''

Jack took the little purse, putting it in his pocket, and narrowing his brow ,,And ?''

Betsy rolled up her eyes and growling again she uttered ,,Fine, you were right ! …Damn you !''

They helped to all of them up on the deck, smiling at Mariana.

,,We thought you won't come, we were already planning, how to get you outta there,'' Flora smiled at the little birdie.

,,Well, here I am…I had great teachers,'' Marry smirked, hugging her aunts except Ursula.

,,So, you weren't with king ?'' Betsy asked suspiciously.

,,No,'' Marry shook her head laughingly.

,,Ha ! So you weren't right !'' Betsy pointed at Jack, who still couldn't believe it, but he was already smiling at his crew members.

Gibbs went to Jack ,,Together again.''

,,Isn't it great Gibbs, on sea, on our way to Caribbean ?'' Jack smiled at his old fellow.

,,Aye…but it could be better on our _own ship_. After all, you know me. It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard,'' Gibbs responded.

,,But this is pirate's blood,'' Jack pointed at Mariana ,,she's out of count. She's got it in under her skin…''

,,How'd'ya mean, _pirate's blood_?'' Gibbs gave him a surprised look.

,,She's my daughter,'' Jack smiled at Mariana, who was still talking with Jenny and Betsy.

,,She's your daughter ?!'' Gibbs thundered across the ship, taking over all members' attention.

Jack swallowed, looking back at him ,,Aye !''

,,You never told me !'' Gibbs accused, looking back at Mariana, who was now watching them as well.

,,I didn't know meself,'' Jack defended himself, raising his hands in front of him.

Gibbs looked at Mariana once more, crossing his hands over his chest and after a while he nodded ,,Aye, she's yers…but I still can't understand, you could made such beguiling and shrewd creature as she is...''

,,That was compliment worthy of a pirate !'' Mariana smirked, giving to Gibbs nod, and with wide smile, she defined the direction, and then went straight into her cabin.


	5. Yo-Ho-Ho And A Bottle Of Rum !

_A.N.: Alright dear dolls. Excuse me, that I won't be here now so often, I have school and third year on high school is tough year, when you're nearly finishing, but I will do my best to post at least somehow. And for this chapter, most of the songs you can find by lyrics, but the one is instrumental so, where I am mentioning tango, please there is Tempest – Voltaire ;-) enjoy and have a great day_ _:333 your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Aye ? Come in !'' Mariana answered the door of her cabin, as she sat in her chair, putting her legs up on table.

Jack walked in, closing doors behind himself. Mariana widely smiled, watching him come closer, she pointed to the chair on the other side of table, and Jack smilingly sat down, looking at her.

,,That was really great job,'' he finally uttered, leaning more into his chair and crossing his hands on his chest.

,,Thank you,'' Mariana offered a nod, before reaching for big carafe with wine, pouring herself a chalice.

,,How did you get outta there ?'' Jack asked with the same smile.

Mariana smiled, drank, and start explaining while her index finger was playing with the lip of her chalice ,,Well Jenny is a really good teacher about unlocking, so to get out of cell wasn't difficult that much after all, and then again, I already know the palace as my own shoes, so, pass the guards wasn't an obstacle for me,'' she winked at the end of her sentence, drinking again.

Jack nodded and waved with his brows while he uttered ,,Liar.''

Mariana grinned putting her chalice back on table, crossing her hands on her chest, asking ,,Why do you think, I'm lying ?''

Jack waved with his hand ,,I don't think, you were in dungeons at all.''

,,And why's that ?'' Mariana looked at him with interest now, but never breaking her smile.

Jack offered a nod narrowing himself, shifting in chair ,,I maybe know you for one day straight, but I already know _two things_ …First. You are _great liar_ , but you still have to learn, because you can't lie to me. Second. You-'' he pointed at her ,,-are really clever, small, beastie.''

,,Thanks,'' Mariana nodded with laugher. ,,But why do you think, I'm lying ?''

Jack smirked leaning into the table ,,That's simple. Let us examine the situation, shall we ?'' he supported against the table by his elbows, and start explaining ,,If you really wanted to escape, you would have done it right at the moment king caught you. Admit you could kick his nutmegs and jump in water to swim to our cockboat-I believe you are that clever-however you did not. Then you could stop him when he transported you to the castle, but _you did not_ , **and** you kissed him back when he kissed you right in front of us. And finally…my favorite part of your not-brilliant-lie…if he really put you into cell in dungeons, and you are so good in unlocking and you know the castle as your own shoes…then why did you not showed up sooner ?''

Mariana stared at him in complete shock, of his knowledge and deduction, until her smile tugged at her corners again, she raised her hands and clapped slowly ,,Bravo ! Oy the cleverness of yours. All right to you father…''

,,So now tell me, how's that, my daughter, so clever, and so beautiful, and great pirate, could have had any man she looked at, but she loves the king of Spain ?'' Jack leaned back in his chair, looking at Mariana.

,,I do not love him ! How did you get such stupid idea ?'' Mariana laughed thunderously.

,,Then why did you spend night with him, and didn't want anybody to know ?'' Jack smirked, still watching her laughing.

,,Wait you really mean it ?'' Mariana laughed way harder. ,,It's called _cream pot love_ , Jack. I hope you know what that is ?''

,,I know, you pretend to be in love to get what you want, but I don't think you-''

,,Jack !'' Mariana stopped laughing at all ,,I am not in love with that scurvy dog ! I want him just for one thing okay !''

He silenced for a while. If she wasn't in love, she wouldn't yell at him in such way, but she couldn't admit it herself.

,,He deflowered you-''

,,-You ! Know nothing about me ! So don't play a big father all of a sudden ! When I brought you to my life, I expect-'' Mariana stood up in the middle of her growing rage.

,,-Yes, you expect what, heartie ?'' he looked up at her.

,,-I expect you shall know me a bit first, before you start doing brave declarations !'' she continued her shouting, before she turned to her window and calmed down herself ,,Out…''

,,But Mariana I-''

,,Get. Out.'' She said calmly, but firmly, not daring to look over her shoulder, she heard the chair scratching the floor, and then long gracious steps to doors, which opened, and after a while they closed.

 _Dear God, what's wrong with me ? I never yelled at anybody like this all of sudden, even when I was in rage…I can hold my temper…_

She covered her mouth, and stifled a cry that escaped her pared lips, when she was suddenly pity for him. He actually didn't do anything wrong. He just said she loved the king.

She start pacing by her window.

 _But I am not, and he should be careful, to learn something about me, before he start accusing me of loving that…that…_

No. She doesn't love him ! How could she ? He has wife. He's the king of Spain. She loves sea, and freedom.

…then why does she feel so bad ?

 _Yes, he was my first, but that doesn't mean I have to love him…does it ? I do not love him ! I do not !_

* * *

Her pacing become faster, as the flow of her thoughts increased too. She was thinking for ages. Or at least it felt like that, until the sun start drowning in water.

 _I should apologize…after all he didn't deserve it, and he was right. I'll do it. Now._

Mariana turned on her heel and at that moment there was a knock on her doors.

,,Yes, come in !'' she smiled, wiping away those small tears, which filled her eyes after each half hour of her thinking. Hoping it's Jack she walked towards doors, but when they opened, Jenny walked in, closing behind her.

,,Captain ?'' she looked at her carefully.

,,Yes ? Something happened ?'' Mariana asked worriedly, about the crew or ship.

Jenny shook with her head ,,No nothing, actually everything's fine…just crew was asking, where are you ? You have never been sleeping all day, after such chase, usually you slept for two hours or so, but now…seen haven't seen you all day.''

,,I haven't been sleeping,'' Mariana shook with her head, walking to bed, which now really looked comfortable, as she realized she wasn't sleeping for whole night and day.

Jenny bulged her eyes ,,And what …what did you do ? Planning some new robbery ? Or, what did you do, the whole day ?'' she walked towards Mariana who sat on bed, helplessly looking over the room.

,,Jenny ?'' Mariana looked up, and sniffed, and Jenny knew there was something wrong.

She quickly sat beside her, hugging her as she leaned into her chest and softly star weeping. She never wept, as long her life was, maybe only as a baby, but never since she became captain. Jenny was shocked, not knowing exactly what to do, but she held her birdie tight.

,,Tell me, my little sparrow, what happened ?'' Jenny breathed to Mariana's long hair.

Girl looked up, with those chocolate orbs, and sniffed ,,I think…I..love him.''

,,Who ?'' Jenny asked faster than she wanted.

,,Fernando,'' Marry sniffed again.

Jenny smiled hugging her again ,,I knew it. Dear, I knew it, I was suspecting it for a year already. But why are you crying ?''

,,I don't know…because I don't want to love him ? Because I love the sea, and I want to stay on ship ? Because I yelled at Jack, and threw him out after he suggested it ? Because I haven't slept all night and day ?'' Mariana start throwing reason after reason, that Jenny had problem to flow through them all.

,,Wait, you threw out Jack, when he suggested it ?'' she looked at her little girl.

,,Mhmm,'' Marry bite her lip, nodding.

,,Dear, he can survive it. You don't have to bother about that. And if you love Fernando, then there's nothing to cry about. And if you want to stay on ship, there is also no problem…we can always come back to Cádiz for day,'' Jenny winked at her with smile.

What a cure.

Marry smiled, nodding and leaning in her embrace ,,Thank you.''

,,You know what,'' Jenny looked at her table, standing up and walking to the carafe, pouring the chalice full of wine, and bringing it to Marry. ,,Bottoms up.''

Marry took the wine and drank, while Jenny yet talked to her.

,,After this you will sleep like drowned, and I will come in two hours, to wake you, because crew wants to celebrate another Cádiz Flight, so there will be music…dance…rum ? Good ?'' Jenny took the chalice from Marry who nodded smiling and lying in bed, as her eyes start closing.

,,Good…''

,,Alright,'' Jenny smiled, and covered her a bit with sheet, taking of her shoes, as Marry was already drowning in sleep. Jenny put the chalice on table, and with smile she left.

,,How is she ?'' Flora with Betsy were waiting by stairs.

,,She's good, I will come back for her, she needs yet a bit of sleep. She had a really tough two days,'' Jenny explained, not mentioning anything what Marry told her. Nobody has to know, right ?

Rushing right down on the main deck, and slowly down into inner walls of ship, down in orlop. Looking around herself, she couldn't see much, and neither hear, since almost everyone was on the main deck.

All of a sudden a hand on her throat, and arm around her waist, made her gasp, but immediately soft smile spreading on her features.

,,I knew you won't resist for long…or are you here for some other reason, since you put me in orlop ?'' Jack breathed hotly to her ear.

His hand gently holding her neck, so she couldn't scream if she wanted to, but still could breathe, and whisper , and his other hand wrapped around her, to not let her run away, holding her body tight to his.

,,You were right,'' she whispered, her hand trailing his, when he leaned to her ear, taking between his lips her earlobe and sucked torturously long.

Her eyes rolled up, and her breath caught in her throat, when he did so, his hand leaving her neck in favor, to replace the spots with his lips, kissing over her pulse point.

,,But I'm not here for this !'' she tried to pick up her strength, pushing him off her, even when her body was creaming 'Take me !'

,,Then what do you mean, by 'I was right' ?'' Jack smirked, crossing his hands on his chest, and leaning against the wooden column beside him, with dull thud.

Jenny shook laughingly her head ,,She loves him, and she's sorry for throwing you out and yelling at you. You were right, she loves him, but she didn't want to admit it. She was probably thinking it through whole day.''

,,That's …wau ! Em-thank you for telling me,'' Jack nodded, when he narrowed.

,,That's fine, but next time be careful on your mouth, if you're asking about him,'' Jenny winked, turning around she was about to leave, but Jack caught her wrist.

,,Wait, you're leaving ? You were here just to tell me this ?'' he said disappointedly.

,,And what did you expect,'' she said tauntingly.

,,I thought, we may continue where we stopped, last night,'' Jack smiled, as she was one step higher than usual, so now she was in the perfect level, to him, he didn't have to lean down to kiss her. Drawing himself closer to her, he brought her face close to his, until he kissed her.

Slowly, deeply, passionately.

And she was losing herself again. That was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

But soooo delicious. Why she shouldn't repeat that mistake ? And finish what she started ?

She smiled, moving her tongue back against his, feeling heat surging between her thighs, and only then she realized, why. She forgot why. And she drew away stopping him.

,,I can't,'' she shook with her head, not giving him single chance to ask why or to catch her again, as she wrenched from his grip and rushed upstairs.

* * *

When Marry slowly opened her eyes again, she felt somebody sitting on bed. Her head wasn't aching anymore, and her mind was clear. And when she felt soft caress on her calf, she smiled asking.

,,How long I was sleeping ?''

Jenny smiled ,,Three hours it is.''

,,Go-oaaah-good,'' Marry nodded, slowly narrowing herself up on bed, and stretching out.

,,How do you feel ?''

,,Much better, thanks,'' Mariana smiled, rubbing her eyes, as in the room were lit candles, since outside was complete darkness.

,,Are you ready to have some fun ?'' Jenny asked, as Marry finally get out of bed, reaching her comb, and quickly combed her long, honey hair.

,,Sure I am ! Bring them to me !'' Marry smirked, taking her gun from beside her bed, putting it to her belt, and taking her hat, walking with Jenny, who was dressed in dark red shirt and black corset, out of Mariana's cabin.

Jenny smiled down at the crowd of crew members, enlightened by lots of candles.

,,Captain is back ! Time to celebrate !'' she shouted, and heard lots of cheers from all directions, and right after she said this sentence, and everyone saw captain smiling, music start playing.

Girls went down, to prepared table with food and drinks, Mariana took a gulp of wine and wanted to eat something, but that moment one crew member called.

,,Captain has the first dance !''

Marry turned with smile, knowing who called for her, and smiled wider, when she spotted that blonde tall figure ,,Alejandro ! Of course I cannot leave you without your dance !''

Sound of violin hit her ear, as this was practically the tradition to start a celebration on ship, and Alejandro sang.

,, Ooh, a captain's life seems elegant,

With far more booze than regiment.

She's required to provide,

For all the crew aboard,'' he smirked walking towards her, as guitar joined with soft tones.

,, When provisions are running short,

And if the ship is far from port,

The Cap herself must sacrifice

For all the crew aboard !''

,,AYE !'' men yelled cheering, and everyone start singing as Alejandro took her hand and start twirling with her across the deck between the rest of crew.

,, There's no rum in the captain's barrel.

There's rum on the captain's table,

And rum in the captain's crew,

So buy the captain rum !'' men sang enthusiastically, as the pair danced all over the deck to the sound of guitar, violin, flute, harmonica and banging to anything crew men had by hand. Their palms hitting the wood of table, hull or mainmast.

And once again Marry felt great. It was the best time she could have on ship, right after the sailing itself. Such evenings were wonderful, and that was reason, why she loved sailing. Crew, ship, salt water….freedom.

The dance was wonderful. With wonderful dancing partners and as they changed in between songs. Wine flew through veins, just as rum, and enough of food did not left a man hungry.

And when one song ended, everyone continued to another. There were laughs, there were shouts, there was everything what Mariana so needed that moment. And when she thought, she already danced with nearly all crew men, there yet was _someone_.

,,Can I ask captain for a dance too ?'' Jack smiled, standing by the hull, watching with smile, as Mariana turned to him.

,,Aye,'' she smiled, standing in the middle of main deck, as everyone silenced.

Jack gave to Gibbs his nod, and Gibbs whispered something to flautist, and he nodded with smile, and music started again, with Gibbs and Jack's crew members start signing first. Jack walked to Mariana and hugged her waist softly.

,,Fifteen men on a dead man's chest—

Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum !''

Jack danced with her and it made Marry's mood even better. She was like in heaven. Smiling at her father.

,,Drink and the devil had done for the rest

Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum !

The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike,

The bosun brained with a marlinspike

And cookey's throat was marked belike

It had been gripped by fingers ten;

And there they lay, all good dead men

Like break o'day in a boozing ken—

Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum !''

Now whole crew was singing, that if she spoke, they wouldn't hear her, she leaned to Jack's ear and uttered ,,Sorry for that-''

,,-It's alright…at least I know, you have blood in your veins !'' Jack laughed thunderously, twirling her around.

,,That's right,'' she nodded laughing too now ,, _Your blood_.''

,,Fifteen men of the whole ship's list—

Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum !

Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist—

Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum !''

When they finished, Marry aimed straight to table to eat something, but talking with Jack. There wasn't music for couple of minutes, as flautist with the rest of group were drinking and resting for a while, but once they were freshen up, tall man, with raven dark hair smiled catching attention of all by standing in the middle of the main deck.

,,Oy band !'' he shouted to calm them down, so he could talk. ,,I think, we finished 'captain's circle' and now it's time for the rest of ladies ! So…Jenny ?''

Jenny blushed slightly, looking at tall man ,,Miguel ?''

Man snapped his fingers, and members of the crew start banging to the wood in specific rhythm as Miguel reached his hand for Jenny.

She smirked, walking to him with one swift nod, as she already knew what he wanted to dance with her.

Walking slowly and to the rhythm until guitar and violin joined it in wonderful tunes of _tango_.

Miguel grabbed her waist, making her almost gasp with her grin, as her hands were immediately thrown around his thick muscular neck and even more muscular shoulders. He was tall and strong, and if he wanted he could take over the ship by snap of his fingers, but he was good hearted even for a pirate. And a terrible skirt chaser, and last two years, he was sharpening his teeth for Jenny's skirt.

Jack watched them with interest just as the rest of the crew, who were still tapping, or hitting the near wood with palms, fists or with cutlery.

Walking with her slowly, Miguel held her back protectively, tapping his foot with hers, still following that seducing rhythm, that music. Those long tunes of violin, their long gracious steps across the deck. The tempo fastening, their steps too. And he turned her to him with her back, pressing her tight to his chest, she gasped again, throwing her head back, which collided with his chest too.

Twirling her away, only holding her wrist firmly, she walked around him, before hugging his arms again with one swift move, just as swiftly as Miguel raised her thigh up to his waist. Embracing her like this, she could feel something, she didn't want to feel pressing between her thighs, she slapped him-

-Forehand-Backhand-

-to wake him from his arousal. Miguel only grinned looking down at her, and as she grinned, it maybe only straightened his erection. So she tried to pass that, as he in his arms and one leg around his waist dragged her with him, walking backwards, so she only rested her free toe against the floor, and let him to tug her.

Letting her leg down, and hugging her waist with his right arm, she did the same with her right arm, circling each other to rhythmic sound of tapping, as guitar with violin silenced for few moments.

As the violin started again, its long tunes, Miguel stopped, and holding her still the same, he only changed the direction, so he was forcing her backwards, their eyes were locked.

All of a sudden, he let her lean back down on his left side, lifting her up immediately and letting her down exactly the same on her other side, circling his front with her upper body, which was tipped back. Her eyes were closed until she felt him descend to the half of her level, and lifting his body up with hers. Only then she looked up at his face, which was now really close to hers.

It was too slow raising, but great.

Taking her palm, and dancing with her slowly around the little circle, she tried to recover from her slight confusion, and arousal.

As the tempo was fastening, and music swelling, increasing with its big finish, she felt bit out of her mind, but she needed to be strong, because she knew, if she will succumb to Miguel, he will leave her just like the others. No matter how seductive he was, no matter how good it felt at the moment, she has to be the strong one.

And with final tones, as he bend her over again, and leaned down to her, as music finished, he wanted-of course he wanted-to kiss her, but she turned her face away with smirk, and as his lips met her cheek, she irritably looked at the crew, and they stormed with laugher.

Lifting her up again, she looked at him afterwards and to that silent she laughed ,,I'm not surprised you're still trying it. But you know, the criminal conversation between us two is taboo.''

,,It wouldn't be….I could heal your… _broken heart_ ,'' he lifted her palm and kissed it.

,,Good luck, I think I've lost several of its pieces on Barbados,'' Jenny smirked sending another wave of laugher to thunder across the ship. ,,But thank you for dance,'' her hand gently slapped his cheek twice, before she walked to drink some wine.

,,Time to sing,'' Jenny uttered when she drank her chalice of wine, looking at Betsy and Flora.

Flora smiled and went to boys, who were playing, she talked to them and after few moment she turned to crew.

,,The Navy would never have a lass at sea, Aweigh, Santy Ano…'' she smiled singing, and the crew slowly joined with the end of verse.

,,So I went in search of piracy, Along the coast of Mexico.

And now we sail the Southern Seas, Aweigh, _Santy Ano_.

And we'll have those lady-lads on their knees,

 _Along the coast of Mexico !_ '' music start accompanying Flora's singing. Guitar perfectly adding to her voice, just as the rest of cruise joined her completely.

,,So heave her up and away we'll go, Aweigh, _Santy Ano_.

To Mexico where the warm winds blow, Along the coast of Mexico.

,,In Mexico I want to be, Aweigh, Santy Ano !'' Betsy sang.

,,With a cask of rum on a drinkin' spree, Along the coast of Mexico,'' crew thundered their voices.

Jenny smiled and sang too ,,Them native lads _I do adore_ , Aweigh, Santy Ano !''

Looking at her sisters they three sang together ,,With their eyes that shine and coal-black hair, Along the coast of Mexico !''

After that the whole crew sang with them together, even with Mariana, who was grinning at her aunts ,,So heave her up and away we'll go, Aweigh, Santy Ano.

To Mexico where the warm winds blow, Along the coast of Mexico.

When I was a young lass singing prime, Aweigh, Santy Ano.

I had them Irish lads two at a time, Along the coast of Mexico…''

Mariana sang aloud ,,But I'd never leave the sea to settle down, Aweigh, Santy Ano !

When I can have a lad in every town, Along the coast of Mexico !''

Grinning at them, she danced herself to girl and sang with crew ,, _ **So**_ heave her up and away we'll go, Aweigh, Santy Ano !

To Mexico where the warm winds blow, Along the coast of Mexico.''

She touched her heart with her right hand as the music softened ,,Though the times is hard and the riches low, Aweigh, Santy Ano…'' singing long and slow, until-

,,-Ah but we pirates must all "row and yo", Along the coast of Mexico !''

Crew cheered all aloud at once, and when the start calming down, they immediately start slowly thundering ,,Jenny ! Jenny ! Jenny !'' their palms connecting with hull again.

Girls turned to Juanita and start clapping too, Flora, Betsy, Marry, even Ursula from the dark corner of company.

,,Jenny ! Jenny ! Jenny ! Jen-''

 _,,-Fine !_ '' she yelled at them to shut up, with her wide grin, and her nod, harmonica start playing softly, and Jenny walked upstairs, to Mariana's cabin, where she spread her arms on the wooden railing.

,,You gentlemen can watch while I'm scrubbing the floors

And I'm scrubbin' the floors while you're gawking

And maybe once ya tip me and it makes ya feel swell

On a ratty waterfront

In the ratty old hotel

And you'll never guess to who you're talkin','' she grinned lowering her voice ,, _You never guess to who you're talkin'…._

Suddenly one night there's a scream in the night

And yell what hell could that have been

And you see me kinda grinnin' while I'm scrubbin'

And you say, ' _What the hell she got to grin ?_ '….'' Jenny smiled, biting her lip. Her eyes closed as she sang aloud, and proud.

,,And the ship _Force Of Freedom_

With a skull on its masthead

Will be coming in…'' she tapped on the wooden railing, before walking along.

,,You gentlemen can say, _'Hey gal, finish them floors !_

 _Get upstairs ! Make the beds ! Earn your keep here !'_

You toss me your tips

And look out to the ships-'' she start pointing at each of them firmly.

,,- _But I'm counting_ _ **your heads**_

 _While I make up the beds_

 _Cuz there's nobody gonna sleep here…_ '' she turned on her sweet smile, leaning against the railing, and looking down with soft voice and dangerous smile ,,… _tonight none of you will sleep here_ …''

Narrowing up she continued showing with her hand into air ,,Then that night there's a bang at the night

And you yell _'Who's that kicking up a row ?'_

And ya see me kinda starin' out the window

And you say _'What's she got to stare at now ?'…''_ she supported her head with her palm, her elbow was supported against the wood of railing.

Jenny's eyes closed again, and she dreamily sang with her strong voice ,,And the ship _Force Of Freedom_

Turns around in the harbor

Shootin' guns from her bow…''

Swiftly narrowing up she smiled, putting both her hands to her hips and walking to the other side, to stairs and stopping there ,,Then you gentlemen can wipe off that laugh on your face

Every building in town is a _flat one_

Your whole stinkin' place will be down to the ground-'' her voice increasing, nearly into rages one ,,-Only _this cheap hotel_ standing up safe and sound

And you yell _'Why the hell spare that one ?'…''_

Jenny softened again, grinning wide, and almost whispering again ,,And you yell ' _Why the hell spare that one ?'_

All the night through, with the noise and to-do

You wonder who is that person lives _up there ?''_

Smiling and taking step after step, down to the main deck ,,And you see me stepping out in the morning

Looking nice with a ribbon in my hair…'' she tapped once on the top of her hair, with cute smile.

,,And the ship _Force Of Freedom_

Runs the flag up its masthead

And a cheer rings the air,'' she raised high her both hands with her voice, and crew shouted their cheers, making her laugh briefly.

She walked through the crowd of men slowly with hands crossed on her chest ,,By noontime the dock

Is a-swarmin' with men

Comin' out off that _ghostly freighter_

They're movin' in the shadows

Where no one can see

And they're chainin' up people

And bringin' em to _**me**_

Askin' _**me**_ ,

' _Kill them NOW, or LATER ?'_

Askin' _**me !**_ '' she thundered, and crew answered.

,, _'Kill them NOW, or LATER ?'_ '' they thundered back, and Jenny nodded.

,,Noon by the clock

And so still on the dock

You can hear a foghorn miles away…in that quiet _of death_ …I'll say,'' Jenny walked to her sisters, smiling, and turned with her soft but murderous words ,, _Right now_ …''

The ship silenced, even music for a while, Jenny looking around and only with her following words music played again ,,And they'll pile up the bodies. And I'll say… _'That'll learn ya !'''_

Biting her cheek she smiled at the silent crew, until she loudly and proudly sang her last verses ,,Then the ship _Force Of Freedom_ disappears out to sea

And

On

It

Is

Me…..''

When Jenny silenced and opened her eyes, crew was shouting her name, and their cheers and laughs, clapping excitedly, and talking with each other.

When Mariana felt it was too much for her, she drank enough, laughed enough and was tired strongly, she left to her cabin, slowly but surely with Jenny. Leaving men having yet some fun, before they may tomorrow get back to work again.

* * *

 _A.N.: Cherry on top, who guessed that connection ? Huh ? :D tell me in reviews, dolls I love you, I'm saying goodbye for now, wishing you goodnight, and I'm off to my own bed. Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	6. We'll Be Sailing

_A.N.: Sorry dear dolls, I'm having lots of exams before the end of the first half of school year, but finally will be holidays, and this week I'm finally free, so I hope I will be posting a bit more. Anyway I'm planning one little Christmas surprise fic on Penny Dreadful, so I hope you'll like it, and I'm going to continue in Pirates, Second Chance, Rising Sun, both HP -main- fics, and of course Bobby and Joanne, I could NOT forget about them, mainly on Christmas right ! So to all of I wish peaceful holidays, lots of snow, and cheers and laughs, and gifts, and good mood, and just Merry Christmas to you all ! Love you dolls, now enjoy and I'll write soon ! Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

 _PS: Also BIG thanks for your support in reviews. I would not be here without you ! Love you, xoxo ZiZi_

* * *

,,Are ya going ta sleep captain ?'' Gibbs suddenly asked, as he spotted both ladies upstairs, in front of captain's quarters.

,,Aye, tomorrow is another day,'' Mariana smiled nodding.

But when several crew men moaned in disappointment, Betsy blinked up at her from below and smiled ,,Maybe…last song, captain ?''

,,Arrr !'' crew stormed, making Mariana laugh softly, as Jenny petted her back.

,,Last song it is,'' Marry nodded with half closed eyes.

Man with eye patch and harmonica asked smiling ,,What it shall be ?''

Mariana thought for a moment, and when her eyes descended on Jack and his little crew, she smiled ,,The one I do sing, since childhood, Mateo…''

,,Oy captain !'' he smiled, looking at his fellows musicians if they were ready.

Guitar started soft tunes, and Marry closed her eyes, supporting her body against the railing, letting all of the crew to sit down, 'cause last song of captain was also something like ritual…like a story time. They were slowly sitting down on the main deck unless Mariana start singing, when the gentle night breeze tickled her cheek.

,,A dare to dream a better life

For a man, his unborn child and wife

They boarded this vessel hand in hand

With promise of a foreign land…'' she went serious during singing, her voice low, and caressing, just like waves ,which were rolling lazily over each other, gently washing the keel and bow.

,,When I was born upon the waves…'' it took all of her strength, to not let her voice betray her, and tears stream out of her eyes at that moment, that was why she kept her eyes tightly closed ,,…it sent my mother to her grave…''

Now even Jack knew, why this grounded all of men, he had to sit down too, to better hear, and better perceive the song, as Mariana stood majestically up by her quarters, and bravely sang.

,,In fever father found his own

Condemned me to this world alone…

All my life I've sailed upon the ocean

Every day I pray to reach the shore

Under skies as wide as the horizon…

I want more…'' she smiled at the end of her verse, her eyes still closed, not daring to open them, 'cause she knew she would cry.

,,I am an orphan of the tide…

All fortune for me cast aside

A life indentured to the Spanish fleet

The price of one man's long forgotten dream …''

Her eyes flew swiftly open, but she looked up, only up, and to heavens where stars were swimming in the ocean of darkness. There, where her mother was.

,, All my life I've sailed upon the ocean

Every day I pray to reach the shore

Under skies as wide as the horizon…

I want more…

All the time I've spent in aimless drifting

Every night as restless as the sea,'' she smiled at skies, now she couldn't stop her tears. With smile, she slowly wiped them off her cheeks ,,Under stars…that chart the journey homeward

Not for me…''

She looked slowly down at the crew, which was rocking to the rhythm of soft tunes, and song which was almost like lullaby, she could see a lot of smiled. Perhaps not all of them were beautiful, but she could swear, all of them were true.

,,And once more our ship is windward bound

With these feet, that travel never touching ground

I will stand in silence on the bow

No witness to my vow to find a way somehow

 _To make my father proud…_ '' she finished looking down, finding Jack's eyes, she tipped her hat on her head as crew clapped, touched, and she turned on her heel, and with Jenny finally disappeared in her own cabin.

Yet she could hear crew talking, and music playing along, but she wanted only to lay in bed, and rest.

,,You know birdie, I remember how you sang this for the first time ? When you were six ?'' Jenny smiled, walking towards Marry, to help her strip slightly. She started with her corset and shoes, as Mariana sat down on bed.

,,Yes…'' Marry giggled, unbuckling her belt with her gun, putting it beside bed.

,,You were standin' on the bowsprit, wind blew through your long, curly wild hair, and your childish voice was spreading across the ocean. You almost looked like a mermaid. That was, when you charmed half of the crew, by your braveness, standing so far alone, and singing song…nobody ever heard before,'' Jenny remembered, while she helped Mariana beneath covers, sitting on bed, as she was also partly drunk, she lied immediately.

,,Aye…that was the first time I wished, I could show to Jack, I'm pirate too…childish and silly,'' Marry giggled, shaking with her head, but she shouldn't have done that, because it made her feel weird.

,,Childish maybe…silly, not in the least !''Jenny corrected her with smile.

And suddenly they heard a loud noise, and following laughs thundering over the deck. It made them laugh softly too, girls sighed together ,,Men.''

Jenny looked straight at the ceiling of Mariana's bed, and she uttered with slight smile ,,Would you believe Miguel is still trying to seduce me ? After all those years ?''

,,He can see in new members of crew a potential threat,'' Marry took a deep breath as her head spun way harder, now even without her own help.

,,Do you think ? …noo-he's just one, tall, muscular, horny _macho_ , who is after me since he's member of this crew,'' Jenny nodded her deduction.

,,I'm sick !''

,,Me too,'' Jenny sighed.

,,No ! I'm really sick ! I'm gonna cast up accounts,'' Marry nodded, swiftly lifting herself, and running to her windows, opening one, Jenny haven't even managed to sit up properly, when she already heard Marry vomiting.

Jenny looked at her slowly and asked ,,Are you alright ?''

,,No…'' Marry shook with her head.

,,Too much alcohol ?''

,,N-mm, I'm used to alcohol more than you !'' Marry protested, with her head hanging out of the window.

,,True…have you ate somethin' bad ?''

,,I don't know !'' Marry narrowed, trying to breathe it through.

,,Maybe yer…sea sick ?'' Jenny gritted her teeth, as she heard Marry throwing up again.

,,Addled…nonsense…''

,,Then let me bring you somethin' to drink-''

,,-No ! I don't want to drink…I don't want anything…I don't know, what's wrong with me…I need some…some sleep,'' Marry nodded her last add, as she felt her stomach finally calming down, she slowly walked back to bed, and lied in it carefully.

,,Alright little sparrow. Do you want me to stay ?'' Jenny looked at young girl, how her face was suddenly all so pale.

Mariana nodded deliriously ,,Please…''

,,Alright, I'm here, I'm staying,'' Jenny shifted on bed, to be closer to her little bird, she gently stroked her forehead with her fingers, humming some gentle melody, until Mariana eased her mind.

,,Sing me the lullaby you used to sing,'' Mariana whispered lowly, as Jenny stroked her hot forehead again.

Smiling, she snorted softly ,,Which one ?''

,,The one….when I was ill…and you were taking care of me…'' Mariana curled up into ball, nuzzling more to Jenny's set lap. Listening to cooing melody, she closed her eyes, yet feeling her stomach protesting. She didn't know what's wrong with her, and she didn't want to know. The only thing she wanted, was Jenny, and her voice, and her warmth of her embrace.

The kind of comfort and protection, she get from her since she was a little baby.

,,Hush now _my story_ , close your eyes and sleep

Waltzing the waves, diving the deep,'' Jenny started slow, with her gracious pleasant voice, never stopping caressing Marry.

,,Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise

Whispering words of long _lost lullabies_ …'' she saw by corner of her eye, how Marry smiled, nuzzling way more to her. She was always her whole world. Her biggest treasure on earth. And she always stayed, when she needed her…

,,Oh won't you come with me

Where the moon is made of _gold_

And in the morning sun _We'll_ be sailing-'' Jenny looked out of window, spotting the silver glow of near full moon, she smiled for herself ,,-Oh won't you come with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by _We'll_ sing the song of the sea…''

Looking down at her little birdie, she shifted her slightly better in her arms, as she slowly laid by her, and hugged her, never stopping caressing her little, weak form ,,I had a dream last night, and heard the sweetest sound

I saw a great white light and dancers in the round,'' she sang softly to her ear, pressing tender kiss on girl's temple.

,,Castles in the sand, cradles in the trees

Don't cry, I'll see you by and by…'' Jenny nodded, stroking Mariana's hot, pale cheek, and pressing another kiss to her still hot forehead.

,,Oh won't you come with me

Where the moon is made of _gold_

And in the morning sun _We'll_ be sailing

Oh won't you come with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by _We'll_ sing the song of the sea

 _Rolling….rolling…rolling…rolling….''_ as Jenny cooed, and gently rocked with her and Marry's body, she found out, Marry was breathing easily, and her lids gently closed, and her body rested carefully against Jenny's.

She smiled, hugging her little girl more to herself, humming yet the end of lullaby to her hair.

* * *

Long to the night there was noise, and music, and laughs echoing across the deck, until the complete quite of the ocean sent all of men to their beds. Morning was tugging stars away, and Jenny could hear nothing, than Marry's soft breathing.

Girl was still sleeping beside her, as Jenny stayed all night long, and slept for brief hour or so, just because she was worried of Mariana. She still could not figure out, why her little sparrow felt all so suddenly so sick. This wasn't her nature…

From her deepest thoughts a loud knocking brought her in reality.

But it wasn't knocking on captain's quarters…this knocking was on the next door, where _her own cabin_ was.

Lifting her head, she looked at Mariana who was still nicely sleeping, Jenny stood up carefully from bed, to not wake her, and she silently transported to the half of room, when she heard it again !

Another knocking on _her cabin doors._

Scooting to the wooden wall, she pressed her ear, to hear what was going on, on the deck, and she heard quiet stepping. But it wasn't stepping from place to place, or across the main deck. It was stepping on one place. That tapping seemed to be nervous.

And again, few meters from her ear, somewhere on the right, she heard clearly knocking on doors. Her palms pressed on the wooden wall, as she focused on the voice, when she heard it. But she would know, who it was, even without focusing on voice, as she clearly heard-

 _,,-Jenny, it's me…Jack…I….I wanted to talk to you…would you open the doors ? Please ?''_

Gasping, her head backed away from the wall, before she quickly recovered, and pressed her ear back, where it was, to hear knocking.

 _,,I really want to talk…please Jenny ?''_

After few moments of silent, she thought he gave up, but she heard that tapping still.

Last time he spoke, this time his voice lower than before, and he didn't knock, but she heard him supporting his head against the doors.

 _,,I hope you at least have nice dreams…''_

And then he left.

What by the bloody Lord was that supposed to mean ?! He wanted to _talk_ to her ?! In the white morning ? With her ? Why ?

Why he'd knock on her doors ?

And why he sounded so desperate, and nervous ?

Well, whatever that was, she will surely find explanation soon, but now it was dawning, and she needed to wake captain, and make the crew to work.


	7. Music Comes To You

_A.N.: Dolls, plot is getting more interesting by this chapter, so I hope you will the plot, 'cause I can't do else, but this :3 :D if anybody is tired of my habit- and you will know, which one I mean- please don't hate me_ _I'm just working with characters' feelings, and I'm doing my best, while enjoying it, so enjoy with me. Song-tango, Voltaire- When You're Evil, but only instrumental, for your imagination ;-) your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Three suns and moons passed by, and that evening of knocking repeated every evening. Jack chose always some hour in the middle of the night, always knocking on Jenny's door, and asking her to talk, but he never came and asked during day.

She was so confused of his behavior. Why did he wanted to talk to her ? And if he really wanted to talk, then why he didn't asked her during white day. Why he always took the courage at night.

And every following evening, his voice was more and more desperate.

The full moon was high, and Jenny couldn't sleep that night. She always can't sleep during the cycle of full moon, so she stays up, and only gaze out of window, watching that magnificent wonder of nature. Millions of start above the sea, crowned with majestic moon. Glowing.

She just laid down on her stiff bed, gazing to the wooden ceiling, when she heard steps outside of her cabin. They stopped right in front of her doors, and then there was that knock again.

 _,,Jenny I know you're there…''_ Jack uttered slowly, breathing out his sadness.

Her eyes were ticking over her ceiling, as her arms were behind her head, pillowing it gently. She listened, thinking…

He grabbed at the handle, and tried to open. But her doors were locked.

She lifted her body on her elbows, and turned her head to doors, when she heard a loud sigh, and dull hit as his forehead probably hit the door.

 _,,Please…''_

If he wanted just sex, then why he was still asking for _talk._ What was that important to talk about with her ? And why he couldn't ask her during day, when she several times met him on deck.

And if he really wanted sex, and she was bravely _rejecting_ him, then why he didn't asked Flora or Betsy ? To try, if they would want.

Suddenly she heard steps, as he walked away.

Sitting slowly up on her bed, she faced her doors. It was too strange from him.

* * *

She couldn't help it. Right the next morning, she was by rudder, when Betsy and Flora walked to her.

,,How's our captain ?'' she asked, as girls were looking worried.

Flora sighed ,,Still the same…pale…sick…I hope, she will get through this-''

,,-Of course she will get through this, it's just…'' Jenny said harshly, stumbling suddenly.

Betsy looked at her, inquiringly cracking her brow ,,Yes ? It's just what ?''

,,I don't know…I hope Tortuga will make her feel better, she always gets a good mood when we're there,'' Jenny nodded, as girls did so. Hesitating for a while, she ran her finger over the rudder slowly, looking at her hands, she took a breath ,,Did…did Jack knocks on your door ? I mean, at night ?''

Girls changed their sights, looking back at Jenny.

,,No, I haven't noticed…why ? Did he knocked on yours ?'' Betsy crossed her hands on her chest.

,,Well, yes, and it seems strange to me…I wanted to ask, if he did it by you too, or if he knocks only on mine ?'' Jenny sighed, biting her lip, and straying from her sisters' gaze.

Flora shrugged ,,Maybe he just doesn't know it's your cabin, or he's drunk, or he thinks its Mariana's cabin…but he wasn't by me as well.''

,,What does he want ?'' Betsy smirked. ,,To quiff ?''

,,No…that's the thing, he doesn't want anything, but _talk_ …and he really seems to want just to talk, why it's so weird to me ?'' Jenny turned to them, looking inquiringly and desperate.

,,Well, that's really weird. Talking is not Jack's behavior actually…'' Betsy laughed with Flora at once.

,,That's not funny Bet. I have no idea, how to make him stop, it's driving me mad,'' Jenny sighed, softly adjusting the direction of ship, looking straight.

,,Then why don't you open the doors ?'' they asked at once.

,,I don't know !'' Jenny hissed briskly. Calming down, she closed her eyes, shaking with her head, she whispered ,,I don't know…''

Well now that possibility, about Jack wanting to quiff and choosing one of her sisters instead of her, when she was uncooperative, was gone.

* * *

That evening, she went to captain's cabin, to look over Mariana. She was seeming better. She was maybe still slightly pale, but she had finally the lust for wine, and good mood. Or at least-better mood.

,,I'm glad to see you so cheerful birdie,'' Jenny smiled as she walked closer to her, watching Marry, with her face half buried in map, a chalice of red wine in her hand, and candles dimly enlightening her cabin.

,,Well me too, want drink ?'' Marry lifted her head with smile, showing her the other chalice by her side.

,,Oh-yes please,'' Jenny stepped to her, pouring herself some wine, before sitting opposite Marry.

,,So, what about you and Jack ?'' Marry looked at her, putting her legs up on her table, to be more comfortable, drinking, and smiling suspiciously.

,,What about me and Jack ?'' Jenny went serious, before she might drink her own wine.

,,I don't know, I was on deck only two times, during those days, and briefly, but I couldn't overlook, how he's watching you, when he does…so. And I know, what do you feel to him,'' Marry winked, raising her glass, before drinking.

,,Wh-what ?'' Jenny bulged her eyes at her.

,,Oh come on, the passion, with which you were telling me all those stories, and how you always smiled, during saying his name, each and every time, all my childhood. And how you felt, when you were telling me about my mother. And how you wanted a child ?'' Marry slowly explained, shifting leg over leg on her desk.

Jenny smirked loudly, drinking ,,What didn't I cover…''

,,Then ? Do you still feel the same ?'' Marry smiled, looking at her dreamily.

Jenny silenced for a long time, gazing into her chalice, only when she lifted her eyes to meet Marry's, she uttered ,,I do…''

That was the reason, why she didn't want to continue, where they ended the first night.

,,I do, and I don't want to…I can't be with him, because…hhh-fine, since you brought this up,'' she shifted better in her chair, throwing leg over leg, and drinking again. ,,We never told you, he was with all of us, well…he was, because he was taking it, as a challenge, to sleep with five Devils sisters. And we were _compliant_. And yes, I felt for him. He was maybe the only man, for whom I felt something. With whom I felt alive…and that time, I was young, and I was longing for child. And when I was with Jack-'' she smiled, looking in her chalice again ,,-I felt like, aye he's the one I want to have a child with. But he deserted us, without singe word.''

,,And it broke your heart ?'' Mariana frowned sadly, looking at her aunt.

,,Not in the least. No. He was, and still is pirate. I wouldn't bother, if he left me ten times back then…but I wanted a child, and…I was expecting one,'' Jenny uttered.

Mariana widened her eyes, and narrowed in her chair, listening more carefully.

,,I was happy for two weeks…before I lost it, when we were caught by East India Company. Well…I lost my baby, and what ? I would take it…if Teresa…if…'' Jenny swallowed her bitter tears, which were stuck in her eyes.

,,She wasn't expecting me…'' Marry breathed, putting down her chalice.

Jenny nodded, closing her eyes, those small tears rolled down her cheeks.

,,She told us, and _that_ broke my heart. Because nobody knew, about my miscarrying, but about her, being white-swelling. I was broken, I was furious, I was _jealous_. And…I hated her for awaiting you…until the last two months. She became ill, and she was fading in front of our very eyes. I was the one, who stuck to her. Betsy had her sailors, Flora became captain, as it's our tradition, Ursula would have killed her at the moment she was told about her white-swelling. Only I wanted to be with her. And before she died…when she gave birth to you…she said the only thing…'Take care of my Mariana…Princess of the sea'….and then she died, due exhaustion, and bleeding, and weakness. She only held you once. _Once_.''

Jenny silenced, with tears streaming of her eyes, Just as Marry cried heavily.

,,I never forgive myself, for not taking care of her all that time…for envying her, of having _you_ ,'' Jenny nodded, admitting the words, she was keeping within for eighteen years. ,,I could _breathe for you_ , and I still do…''

Mariana swallowed thickly, calming down, as her lip trembled with her words ,, _Why have you never told me ?''_

,,I don't know…to not hurt you ?'' Jenny sniffed, drinking the rest of her wine, swallowing all her present pain.

Mariana stood up, and walked around the table, sitting in Jenny's lap, and hugging her tightly. Jenny immediately put her chalice on table and hugged her back, as tight as girl was hugging her.

,,I'm glad you told me… _and I'm so sorry_ ,'' Marry sniffed to her shoulder.

,,Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about,'' Jenny sobbed hard.

,,You were like my mother all the time, and you still are. Thank you,'' Mariana nodded, cupping Jenny's cheeks, before hugging her again.

,,I love you, my little sparrow, you deserved to know,'' Jenny sniffed, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand slowly.

,,But always, when you were talking about children...you still want, don't you ?'' Marry looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

Closing them, to avoid her gaze, she took a deep breath nodding with weak whisper ,,I do.''

,,Now it's different. I would be with you, and I would take care of anybody who would disagree with it. You have Jack here, and if you still feel for him, then why don't you-''

,,-Because I don't know…I don't know, if it broke my heart if he'd left _now_ ,'' Jenny sniffed softly, not looking in Marry's eyes.

,,You said, he's pirate. It's in his nature. I'm sure he will leave with his crew, right after we board in Tortuga, that's why I need to talk with him about Black Pearl, before we get there, but…if you really want child, and you feel for him, then…'' Mariana stroked her cheeks gently, smiling at her.

Jenny only shook with her head ,,I don't know…''

,,I think you deserve some tenderness, and to make your wish come true,'' Marry nodded, still smiling at her.

,,Maybe,'' Jenny sighed, hugging Mariana once again.

She should think it through, and best in her own cabin, in her bed, or completely sleep on it. Even though she would not sleep, due the full moon, which was now high above the ocean.

Stroking her cheek, she smiled ,,Well, I wanted to know, if you are good, and I can see you are much better than yesterday, so can I await you tomorrow on the deck ?''

,,Sure, I will be there, if I'll feel the same as now,'' Marry nodded smiling.

,,Alright, I'm gonna go to sleep,'' Jenny nodded, waiting till Marry stood from her lap, and hugged her the last time, before Jenny left captain's quarters.

Closing doors behind her, she was about to walk few steps to her own cabin, but she took one step, stumbling as she heard violin from below.

Curling her fingers around the railing, she looked down on the main deck, where saw Jack, standing right in the middle, smiling up at her. It made her smile too.

,,What are you doing Jack ?'' she breathed, slightly shaking with her head, and leaning over the railing.

,,Well, when you wouldn't come to music, then music had to come to you,'' he smiled, spreading wide his arms, showing her to come down. ,,Would you join me ?''

Not nodding, not shaking with her head, she only narrowed, throwing brief glance on her cabin's doors, she turned back to Jack, and slowly walked to stairs, taking step after step to the main deck.

Listening to high notes of violin, and watching how Jack went closer to stairs, with still lifted hand for her, she smiled, taking her steps slow.

,,I missed the dance, on the music night, and I can't live without knowing, I haven't got my tango with you. Can I ask you for dance ?'' he slowly explained with the same smile on his face, as she stopped on the last step, being exactly in his eyes level with her eyes.

Nodding eagerly, she let him take her hand, and move her off stairs, when the guitar joined the violin. She threw her arms around his neck, and gentle raised her thigh to his hip, as he held her back, and her leg. Putting it down, she circled her toe away, sliding with her palms down his neck.

Twirling around him to his other side, that she was now with her back against his chest, when he hugged her waist, turning her only to her side, and holding her raised leg again, that she was leaning against him, turning to him, her left toe touching briefly the floor, before she threw it up, and Jack held her body in her arms. She went for a moment leg over leg touching his left hip, when he put her down again.

She smiled at him, when his hands landed on her hips again, according to tones of music, she bend her upper body to each side with each stronger tones of guitar, before facing him, and he bend her backwards circling his front and lifting up, grabbing her hand in tango position.

The music increased with their steps to side.

,,I ordered a crew band,'' he smirked slightly throwing his head to music direction.

,,I noticed,'' Jenny smirked, when she tipped her toe with his, going to his side on one knee, and he by gently grip on her nape bend her yet backward, and then drawing her back up, slowly.

Twirling her to his other side, she grabbed gently his hips, walking backwards and he followed her.

Her hands sliding up his torso, as they stopped and she wriggled with her left foot, circling it around his calf again ,,And I noticed your knocks on my door.''

Gently pushing her leg back as she held on his hips again, now he walking backwards and she following ,,I knew it. Why haven't you answered me ?''

,,If you wanted to talk-'' she made sidestep with spread arms, one palm on his chest, coming back ,,-then talk _now_ ,'' her hand back in his, he tipped them down to side, and back up, walking to their left side backwards.

Taking her right hand and circling her, that her back was once again against his chest, hugging her waist while still holding her both hands he leaned to her ear and uttered ,,Well I wanted to talk about… _us_.'' Pushing at her hands, that he turned her to him again, she grabbed at his neck, right away cupping his cheeks, and looking in his eyes as music stopped for brief few seconds.

With another first few increased swift tones he grabbed her waist, clutching her tight to his front, that she gasped at the teasing feel. Before he walked her backwards again.

Clearing her throat by swallowing, she tipped his calf, before he did the same, and twice more ,,About us, then talk ?''

,,Yes, well…I don't know where to start. I haven't thanked you enough for Mariana. Then also for drinking with me, I have to admit,'' she took a step closer, that her front was tightly clutched to his, while she ran her ankle around and up his right thigh ,,I felt so good, in so many years. We could have those laughs more often. And then…''

Dancing with her forward, she eagerly listening to him, while holding his hands, looking still to his eyes ,,And then ?''

He stopped with her, her hands around his neck again, as she did the same movement with her upper body to each her side as at the beginning, but still listening to him. Turning her back to him, taking his hands and walking to side, forward.

,,And then, that stake, I-I mean, the fact about Mariana, how she loves the king, that we have the same thinking, and-and we…end up in your cabin…I miss you-'' he suddenly let out, while he tipped her back holding her on his left arm, and looking down in her sparkling eyes, which start widening.

Lifting her back, she smiled briefly inconspicuously, before he turned her to him.

 _So he miss me ?_

Tapping her foot forward and back, he stepped between her thighs with his left leg, and she tipped at his calf teasingly ,,Well that's lovely to hear.''

,,That's not all-''

,,-Then go on,'' she giggled, listening to him while he twirled her in front of him, both taking step to different side, and back, and then doing the same to the other side, each time briefly looking at each other.

He took her hands crossed on her hips, circling her to him, and raising her thigh, that her toe of her left leg was once again briefly touching the floor, and he drew her with him backwards ,,Well I thought, when we felt so good together, then why couldn't we… _be together_.''

He let her stood firmly, before raising her up, sitting her on his thigh when he bend her down, she threw her head back, enjoying it, before he might lift her again.

Raising her slowly, too slowly, she looked up at him, how he watched her, she smiled ,,And what would you do with me, if we _were_ together ?'' she bit her lip, standing on her feet, and walking teasingly few steps away from him, but he quickly followed, grabbing at her waist, and raising her up above him, circling with her around the deck.

Fluently easing her down on his chest with his words ,,Mainly, I would make you forget, I ever left you alone…''

,,Sounds good- go on,'' she sighed with closing eyes, before he took her hand and with gentle tones danced with her slowly across the main deck, she opening her eyes meeting his.

,,I would bathe you in passion,'' he growled in the back of his throat, looking at her lustfully.

 _Jesus he can even talk good about it…_

Pursing her lips slightly, when he twirled her around, and then tipping with her to side and back up. He looked in her eyes forcing her backwards.

,,Make you wriggle and writhe. Whisper sweet things in your ear, and devour all of your senses at once,'' he slowed their dance steps, as music softened-almost stopped.

She was only looking in his eyes, as his words make her melt to his arms, she completely weakened in her steps, and she might fall if he wasn't holding her carefully, but firmly.

With soft tones of violin, he leaned to her ear ,, _I would make you forget about everything, and cry out for my touch, and when you would not take more…you would scream my name in the sensation of sudden, endless burst…''_ nuzzling his nose, to the side of her neck, brushing his lips and his beard down on her neckline as far as her skin was revealed, fluently with his words against her skin.

She didn't notice the music stopped again for brief two seconds, and when the violin brutally increased, Jack swiftly bend her down completely, and as she was really weakened, like she turned into butter, it was quite easy for him, just to hold her carefully few inches above the wooden floor of main deck.

She was staring in his eyes, when he started descending down to her, with fluently silencing music.

 _Well maybe Mariana was right. He is still the same, but he cares, and he wants me…still…and he's so adorable and charming when he does_ _ **want**_ _. I could really forget with him…even if it was for a brief moment, I could…and he could give me the child, though this time I shall be more carefull…._

Jenny was quickly deciding, and rightening her fast thoughts, half delirious from his talk and their dance.

When he was few inches from her face, she was already sure of her decision, waiting for him, her eyes closing.

He breathed hotly against her lips ,,I noticed that Miguel's kiss was rejected. Shall I kiss you or mine kiss would end on your cheek as well-''

,,-Shut up, and kiss !'' she moaned, pushing at the back of his head, his lips crushing down on hers, she tasted his wet, hot mouth, when his tongue slowly invaded her mouth.


	8. Welcome To The Devil's Playground

_A.N.: Yes I did it, and I hope, you won't hate me :D well, let's move on ;-) shall we :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Come, if you're curious to see_

 _Pull the tricks out of my sleeve_

 _All you find is yours to keep_

 _Brave, are you brave enough to meet_

 _The desires that you seek_

 _Hold my hand, I'll set you free…_

 _ **Come, pull up your throne and sit**_

 _ **Where good and bad cease to exist**_

 _ **Here your command is our wish**_

 _ **Feast on the fruit of every tree**_

 _ **You can bathe in every dream**_

 _ **These chains of freedom are yours to keep…**_

 _The Rigs – Devil's Playground_

* * *

Kissing her nape, as he hugged her waist from behind, Jack caressed her skin, while Jenny bit her lip in effort to not cry aloud, as she closed the door of her cabin, and locked for a chance, somebody would want to interrupt or look for her.

It was dark in the middle of the night, and she waited with Jack long, until all crew members, who played for their dance disappeared below the deck. Only then, they rushed right to her cabin.

Jack heard lock, as there was nothing but dark in the room. Chuckling against her skin, he made her moan aloud now, as they were closed from the outside world.

,,I'm a prisoner ?''

,,Perhaps,'' she repaid his smirk, reaching behind her, caressing his cheek.

Turning swiftly to him, she cupped his cheeks, kissing him passionately back, her tongue dancing now pasodoble with his own.

As she start forcing him backwards, aiming to her bed, he groaned to her mouth, as he caressed her backside ,,Can't we –lit the candle, or…there so much dark, and I wish to see you.''

,,Your wish is my command,'' she breathed against his lips, leaving him in the complete dark, as she walked aside. He suddenly didn't felt her body, he didn't felt anything, he couldn't see anything. He was lost.

,,W-where are you ?'' he turned himself swiftly.

She felt an advantage, because she knew her cabin as much as her shoes, and she could move within in complete darkness with graciousness.

She wanted to walk to window, and open the wooden round wind shutter, to let some moon light into room, but now she changed her mind, and moved herself behind him, since it wasn't so difficult to find, where he was, due the noises he was making.

,,You're… _uncomfortable ?_ '' she suddenly whispered to his ear, as she was tiptoeing behind him, her hands circled his waist, and she clutched him to her, her palms sliding beneath his belt full of guns, and below his shawl, wrapped around his waist.

She gently unbuckled his belt, putting it off her way, and right behind her, where –as she expected- was her little table, Jack heard, and chuckled.

,,You disarmed me, so I'm now _completely_ uncomfortable,'' he sighed, turning around and reaching for her, but grabbing empty space, as she moved towards window, once again, flipping the wind shutter open, letting the full moon glow inside her cabin.

Jack spotted her, wide grin spreading across his features, as he saw her innocently standing with her hands behind her, softly supporting against the wall of her cabin, smiling like some little girl.

Walking towards her, she reached with her hands for his chest, her fingers curling his other belt, hanging over his shoulder, she slipped it off, listening to iron cling as his sword fell to floor, he grinned.

,, _Now_ I disarmed you…and still you have something, with what you can _stab me_ ,'' she smirked, as Jack leaned down for another kiss. His palms landing on the wall, around her waist, his body slowly, but surely pressing to her.

She ran her hands up and down his chest pushing off him slowly his vest. Now he was only in his shirt and trousers…and shoes.

And as her hand trailed lower on his front, and her fingers brushed over his lap, she felt him swelling in his pants, smiling to his mouth, when he groaned at her touch.

Taking her palm and bringing it up to his mouth, he left her lips just to kiss her inner palm, he grinned at her ,,My _sword_ is ready, but you are not –let me make you.''

And without waiting for her response, he gently grabbed her sides, and slowly-while kissing her-led her to her own bed, sitting with her down on it, and taking off her own belt with her sword. Another iron cling echoed through the room.

His tongue was wonderfully moving against hers, she couldn't deny a whimper. He was really devouring her, and she knew long ago, he wasn't babbling just empty words. He was really able to bring her to ecstasy, which was the best about it.

She felt his hand on her cheek, she whimpered again at his light caress, when his other hand ghosted across her breast.

She let him, to lay down with her on her single bed. His lips moving lower her throat, his kisses covering both her ample swells, when he tugged at the lower hem of her corset, shifting it, that her both breasts were now free from its tight prison.

Opening her shirt for him, he kissed lower, but before he dived himself in her softness, he swiftly narrowed. She deliriously looking at him, confused why he stopped, until his question made her clear.

,,Won't you push me down again, if they called for you ?'' he gave her nearly desperate look.

,,No,'' shaking with her head, she start pushing his head down again, between her exposed breasts.

,,Even if it was some attack ?'' he lifted himself few inches before his lips could touch her skin.

,,Yes,'' nodding harshly, she pushed him down again.

,,Even if there was fire on the deck-''

,,-Damn Jack ! Yes !'' she screeched, looking at him slightly irritated, before he shut her mouth kissing her hard, withal passionate.

He broke their kiss, Jenny whimpered, her eyes fluttering open, when he added ,,That's all I wanted to hear.'' Before he finally dipped his mouth, and tasty moustache in her ampleness, making her groan in relish.

His lips caressing every inch of her silky skin. His moustache tickling her, making her tremble at the feel, as her both nipples hardened, when he was teasingly omitting them, purposefully, until he grazed one of her rosy peaks with his teeth.

,,Ohh-Jack,'' she moaned in anticipation, her fingers playing with his dreadlocks.

She felt his hot breath on her nipple, and then that blissful wet touch of his tongue, before he closed his mouth around the bud completely, and suckled softly, carefully.

,,Uuuuhh-'' whimpering out her growing arousal, she was completely off her mind, when his tongue swirled around her erected peak. Teasing low groans from her, Jack grinned to her breast, suckling and gently nibbling on her nipple, while his other hand caressed her other breast, his nails softly brushing her skin, she cried louder, more desperate. ,,Jesus…'' she breathed her Spanish accent, and swallowed thickly, when he trailed wet kisses over her other ample swell. Circling it all over, until he reached her peak one again, and teasingly flicked his tongue over the hardened bud.

Sucking with his mouth on her rosy peak several times, forcing her to moan and wriggle beneath him, and gasp time after time, when he involved his teeth, grazing her bud, and nibbling carefully.

She didn't even noticed he slowly start unbuttoning her corset in front, until it fell open for him, so he could tug apart even her shirt, and then stroke with his fingers lightly down her exposed bare torso.

Kissing up her throat, reaching her mouth, she moaned loudly to his mouth when he kissed her, while shifting her body beneath him, and unlacing her pants, to loosen them.

Eliciting sharp gasp from her, as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her trousers and between her thighs, rubbing over her wetness, which collected along her slit.

Letting into her mouth an approving growl, she was ready, he wanted to tease her yet, so while kissing her, he rubbed his fingers lightly over the bud of her clit, making her whimper to his mouth, and spread her legs wider as an invitation for him. Her hand ran around his neck, while her other was stroking his chest, when he, lightly with his fingertips invaded her heat, moving further inside.

,,Mmm-God Jack,'' she groaned muttering, nodding, as he start moving his fingers fluently in and out in steady pace. Her hand fisted his shirt, and her other hand slid down his front, her nails scratching his skin, forcing him growl again to her mouth.

For a brief moment he narrowed, to look at her features, torn in received pleasure, he smiled for himself. When she was about to open her eyes, he didn't let her to, as he leaned down again, and kissed her neck, muttering to her skin ,,You are so beautiful.''

Melting under his words, right into his touch, she cried a whimper, as he withdrew his fingers teasingly out, and his kisses hovered down from her neck. She felt more sensitive in his arms, and she didn't know why, but she didn't cared.

Moaning as each kiss was light caresses of her skin. His soft lips moving tenderly down, kissing her right swell, then right below her left swell, another smooth kiss on her belly, and one just above her belly button, and one last beneath.

Breathing out lightly, her chest expanding with his light kisses, her eyelids fluttering in response, when his fingers trailed their way back up, but his mouth staid down.

Bed slightly cracked, when Jack narrowed, and pushed down each her shoe, to take off her trousers.

Jenny used her chance, when she get back to her senses, and narrowed to him, pressing her soft lips to his muscular abdomen. Loosening deftly his scarf around his waist, that his trousers fell down by its own accord, revealing his hardness for her hungry touch.

She moaned to his skin, when she cupped him, feeling how hard and big he grew.

Grunting above her, he threaded his fingers in her shorter brown hair, to caress her, when she kissed right above his dark lower hair. Her eyes peeked up at him, and his exposed bare front, she noticed suddenly.

,,Oh God, what happened to you ?'' she reached up to his chest, gently trailing her fingers over the scar on his right pectoral, in shape of pitchfork.

Jack looked at his chest ,,Oh that…well, when I say, voodoo magic ?''

Jenny smirked ,,Oh…Jackie, Jackie, why can't you be careful on yourself. I can be glad, your _sword_ is alright,'' she cupped him once again, sending his eyes to shut, and groan escape his lips.

,,Yes- that is completely in order,'' he swallowed nodding, grabbing at her both wrists, forcing her down with silent squeal of hers, as she giggled, before he kissed her.

Deeping their kiss fluently, he glazed his tongue over hers again and again, coaxing low whimpers out of her, which he eagerly swallowed, before he let her to gasp sharply, with his penetrating rough stroke.

Her back arched, her flat abdomen touching his, as she tried to adjust herself on him, before falling with her body heavily into her stiff mattress, her head diving in her pillow.

With his first proper thrust her body moved upward, she gasping again, her hands circled his shoulders, and under his shirt, her nails dug into his skin.

Clawing at his back, her breath catching in her throat, when he start plunging into her. Each his hard stroke made her senses collapse, because that was exactly, how she loved sex. That was why she felt so alive with Jack. Because the roughness he was putting into love making, made her tremble all over, and beg for more.

Nobody, with whom she had been, couldn't make her feel, like _this_. And she didn't know if it was, because she loved him, but it was devilishly great.

,, _Yes_ –ah _–yes_ –ah _–yes_ ,'' she was gasping between each her moan beneath him, as his hard cock was thumping inside her. His hands gripped at her thighs, shifting her beneath him better, and lifting her legs, hooking them around his waist, to have better access within her, so he could thrust deeper.

His lips sticking to her chest, licking over her collarbone, she cried louder.

Jenny bucked her hips upward, to meet him thrust to thrust. Their rocking bodies made the bed crack below them. Jack's sweet and tender kisses expanding over her chest and neck were deliciously contrasting his rough pace.

She could feel her muscles tightening, preparing for her upcoming climax. And she was ready for it, after so long time, she didn't felt that blissful peak so close to her reach. With any man.

Bravely barreling into her, she arched again, rocking her hips up to his, breathing harshly to his ear her plea ,,Harder…G-oh ! Harder ! Jack-Jackie ! Owww-fuck yes- that's it !''

Her moans were making him speed up, he obediently listened to her begs, and his hips powerfully connecting with hers, as his cock stroked her inner walls harder, deeper within her.

,,That's it, my beautiful,'' he growled to her neck hotly, making her gasp, and sob, when she nodded. She could feel him swelling in response to her cries. Biting her own lip, she hugged him, forcing his body closer to hers, when he lifted his head to her mouth and kissed her, she greedily kissing him back.

Her tongue _fighting_ with his, in effort to savor that relish, when he teased out of her, the very first orgasm of that night. Jenny whimpered to his mouth, biting to his lip roughly, he growled to her mouth.

She only gasped when he left her mouth, and with her lingering orgasm, her walls clutched over him, making him growl louder over her cabin. A smile spreading on her face, as he kept going, Jenny let out a breath, her eyes closing. And as he kept thrusting inside her, she couldn't help herself, but from now on think only, how she's-

* * *

,,-White swelling ?! You are white swelling ?!'' Jenny squeaked, her voice high pitched, from her usual tone, when she stood in Mariana's cabin, looking at the young captain, who stood behind her table.

,,Bravo, please louder ! I think Mateo in crow's nest probably misheard you,'' Mariana hissed partly for herself, throwing a glare at her aunt, and crossing her hands on her chest with loud sigh. ,,I expected different reaction, especially from you…''

,,I-I'm sorry I didn't meant that-'' Jenny shook with her head, quickly stepping around the table, right to Mariana, hugging her as her little girl hugged her back, burying her face in Jenny's corseted chest ,,-I'm glad for you. It just surprised me. That's lovely !''

But Mariana sobbed ,,Lovely ? Jen, I'm scared !'' she looked up, a real fear in her chocolate brown eyes.

,,No ! No-no don't be-shhh-'' Jenny quickly soothed her, stroking her long honey locks.

,,I-hh-I don't what to do…I didn't plan, to…have child so early…I-I'm afraid…I am happy, but afraid,'' Marry was shaking wildly with her head, her tears soaking in Jenny's shirt.

,,Don't be…''

,,What if I will die, like mother ?'' Mariana cried heavier.

Now Jenny shook with her head, taking Mariana's shoulders, and drawing her slightly away, to see in her eyes ,,Listen you won't. Because you have _me_ now, and this time I will be more careful. Above that –Tess was ill, and she died due bleeding…whatever it will take on earth –I. Won't. Let. You !''

Mariana nodded, burying her face back into Jenny's chest sobbing harder.

,,My little birdie, I'm so proud of you. Please, look at me-'' she forced her by cupping girl's cheeks, to look in her eyes.

Marry sniffed, finding her safety in Jenny's eyes. She dared to only whisper _,,What shall I do ?''_

Jenny smiled ,,My little Sparrow, what else, than be happy. I will help you with everything, I promise-''

,,-Bu-hh-but… _you_ wanted the child…not me ! No-hhh-now I th-think, that..that I slightly took from you the joy,'' Marry sniffed again, closing her eyes, her tears rolled over cheeks again, covering Jenny's fingers.

,,Are you listening to yourself ? You're talking foolish. How could you took from my any joy, when you are _the only joy_ in my life, hmm ?'' Jenny brushed away those hot, bitter tears from Mariana's cheeks, forcing her to open her eyes again.

Marry sniffed, and when she slightly calmed down, only then she nodded.

,,Alright, and now tell me-'' Jenny looked deeply in girl's eyes ,,…is it king's ?''

,,Of course it is ! I found out only today…I have never been seasick or anything like that, and when I eat, I eat everything, and I can't get enough, that's not me ! That's the baby…what else it should be ? And yes…yes of course it's king's. I did not slept with anybody for few months already,'' Marry wiped her eyes from tears, sobbing, calming herself.

,,Do you realize, what that means ?'' Jenny looked cheerfully in girl's eyes again.

,,What ? Troubles only…''

,,Shut up silly ! That means,'' Jenny put one lock behind Marry's ear, stroking her cheek ,,that it's a _royal baby_ ! You're carrying beneath your heart a royal baby !''

Marry's eyes widening in realization ,,You're right.'' Girl nodded. ,,But, look…my white-swelling doesn't mean, that you stop _your_ effort, clear ? I still want you to have your dream, and you will have it, and I will be with you all that time.''

,,I'm sure you will,'' Jenny laughed, hugging Marry again. ,,I already tried with Jack last night. He doesn't know about-what's my real aim, but he doesn't have to know…''

,,And where is he now ?'' Mariana looked in her aunt's eyes, smiling finally.

,,In my cabin-'' Jenny tossed her head to the wall's direction, behind which Jack was sweetly sleeping ,,-You know it was really exhausting for him.''

,,I believe that,'' Marry smirked. She was in last several minutes really happy. And way more happy, after Jenny talked to her, and she realized, there's a new life blooming within her. It made her feel warm and cozy, somehow. And even when she was scared, she believe Jenny.

* * *

 _A.N.: Alright my dearest dolls. I hope you won't hate for what I have done :D I can only hope really. Well, I wish to you all Merry Christmas, even when it's a bit late, but whatever- And just the best to New Year ! I'm sending positive vibes and optimism with bunch of fun and love to ALL OF YOU ! I'm so grateful to you. I'm also celebrating already a YEAR of writing ! YAYY ! Aaaand-today is also special day for me, because it's my 18_ _th_ _birthday, so I'm gonna go celebrate, and I can only wish to you, have a great time with family or friends or BOTH and peaceful holidays. And just stay the same, review, love and mainly read with joy ! Plus, who still thinks Patti's the hottest ;-) go and check my second profile on Fiction Press, where I moved on a bit. Alright, bless you all, and your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses XOXOXO_


	9. Persuade Me

_A.N.: Dear dolls ! I AM SO SO SORRY for long silence ! My computer had died, and I was broken, because it died in middle of writing exactly this chapter. It didn't switched, and I was on the bottom with my worries, because all my data was in it, all fics and I couldn't write ! Luckily enough, my dearest friend, didn't fix it, BUT he get out of it all the data, and my parents were so generous in buying new computer for me !_

 _I'm touched, and melted by their generosity, so now because of them I could continue !_

 _Just a little hint, I'm continuing exactly where I stopped last chapter, oki…maybe with only few minutes reserve :3 alright, enjoy, happy Valentine's Day-belatedly ! And hope you're all doing well dolls, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,You know, only now I'm realizing it !'' Mariana was pacing in her cabin, talking to Jenny, who was sitting on bed, and listening.

Marry turned to her, and nearly laughingly uttered ,,I've spent with him many times in bed, and he _always_ asked me to stay ! To _stay forever_. I always refused. And once. Just _once_ I'm not careful enough, and look at me ! Does he think, he can make me stay like this ?! When I'm white swelling ?!''

,,Birdie, you're overreacting right now. Can you hear yourself ? I thought you are glad for the baby ?'' Jenny slowly uttered, leaning against her palm to her back on the bed, watching how Marry was nervously stepping from side to side by the window.

,,Yes….yes you're right I'm happy….I just-I mean…I'd kill him, if he'd done it _purposefully !_ '' Marry grappled at the lip of window, growling out her anger.

,,Firstly, calm down. You should not stress yourself, that's the main thing. Second, even if he did, and I'm sure you would kill him, I don't think you would be happy –because after all as you said, you love him. And third…'' Jenny only smirked loud, as Mariana turned to her and looked understandingly. ,,I don't really think, he done it purposefully, I think, he would never _expect_ that,'' Jenny shook with her head laughingly and Marry slowly nodded walking to her.

,,You're probably right….but what shall I do now ? How shall I even tell to crew ? Everyone will mock me,'' Mariana moved to bed, sitting beside Jenny who narrowed, and caressed her shoulder.

,,Sweetie, they all love you. They love their captain no matter what, either they would leave long ago. Come here, I will think of some sort of way, how to tell them carefully, together, alright ?'' Jenny cupped girl's cheeks, to force her look in her eyes, and only when she finished, she hugged her and Marry slightly, weakly nodded.

Feelings were having fight within her mind.

She was happy of the baby, and also scared, but she trusted Jenny, when she said , she will take care of her. Then she was still sad about Jack, as she threw him out back then, when she was enraged, which caused once again her white-swelling. And then there was that rage within her, blaming Fernando for quiffing with her, but it was half her "fault" if she may call it like that.

No ! No, it was no fault ! There was a life blooming within her ! How could that be a fault ?

None of that was mistake….it was something that happened from _love_. From her love to Fernando, and from Fernando's love to her. It was something _connecting them_. No matter she was free bird, flying over seas. No matter, he was married, and royal. It was something, that happened, because of _their love_.

And that was _heartwarming_.

,,What are you thinking about, my little sparrow ?'' Jenny smiled, sweeping a trickle of Marry's hair behind her ear, tearing her from her thoughts.

Mariana smiled, looking in her aunt's eyes ,,I'm probably tired.'' She sighed, and Jenny nodded understandingly.

,,Then take a nap, and I come back in few hours, until then I will think of something, how to tell the crew, alright ?''

,,Mhmm,'' Marry nodded, with weak smile.

,,Have a rest,'' Jenny kissed girl's forehead, before she stood up, and slowly left her cabin.

Mariana threw her arms wide, and fell backward into her bed, nodding for herself. Her right hand wandered to her stomach, where she gently stroked through her shirt and corset, and sighed for herself, with closing eyes.

 _Yes…It's growing love in there…_

Jenny walked upstairs to rudder, to check on her sisters as they cheered seeing her.

,,So, how's the captain today ?'' Flora nodded, holding Force Of Freedom steady as she goes.

,,Lot, lot better,'' Jenny grinned, for herself, thinking if she might tell to her sisters right now, or leave it for later.

,,And is she good enough, to take over the rudder, because fellas started asking of her too,'' Betsy smirked, tossing her head towards the main deck, where men were meddling. Everyone has his work.

Suddenly they heard steps upstairs, and then they spotted her. How their eldest, most hated sister stepped to them.

,,What are you three hens clucking about in here ? And where's that littl' sneak ? I haven't seen her since the dancing night. Ohhh-don't tell me something happened to her,'' Ursula stormed in laugher, as she looked over each face of her sisters, since they all were looking at her with quite despise.

,,No, to your misfortune, nothing happened to her,'' Betsy smirked confidently, but Jenny didn't look that confident at all, because she completely recalled, how Ursula reacted, when Teresa announced her white swelling. She nearly killed her.

,,Really ? …Jenny is Bet talking the truth ? You look so pale,'' Ursula smiled wickedly at her younger sister, bringing bottle to her lips and gulping mouthful of rum.

,,She was sick, now she's not, 'ts all. Why don't you slither into your orlop and stay there ?'' Jenny scoffed, crossing her arms on her breasts.

Ursula shook her head laughingly again ,,My sisters are already _grown_ enough, they don't need me. I'm pain in their neck, right ? Well if I may tell you something….if I was captain-''

,,-Don't start again !'' they moaned all at once, throwing dangerous glares at Ursula.

,,You know very well this isn't fair !'' Ursula growled, raging in her mind, but on the outside she sounded like a desperate child.

Flora tried to suppress a giggle, when she narrowed and answered ,,And you know very well, that our tradition is our tradition. Our grandma was youngest Devil of her sisters, our mother was youngest Devil of her sisters, and they were captains of their age, and our mother just wanted to keep tradition. Practically that's the only reason, why it was five of us, right ? And so, you have no will to be jealous on Mariana, because after all, she's once again, daughter of youngest Devil. Even if she wasn't born, you wouldn't be _captain_ , because…sweetie, admit it, you're _eldest_ of us, which is exact reverse of _the tradition_. So get on with it old hag-''

,,-Don't forget I could still stab you, no matter if you're my sister or not ! Beware your tongue,'' Ursula growled again, before drinking from bottle once more.

,,If you just shut your cakehole and moved yer arse somewhere, where ya can flirt with somebody, instead of threaten us,'' Betsy huffed under her breath, and Jenny only looked at their eldest sister.

,,Sure, tell me where's Jack, and I'll leave ya this instant,'' Ursula laughed again, throwing her arms wide, not noticing she spilled a little of her bottle.

But at those words Jenny stiffened slightly, and Flora with Betsy frowned. Flora only looked from behind rudder, nodded ,,I haven't seen him for a day or so, though, he might be in orlop.''

,,Aye, or did you put him else Jenny ?'' Betsy looked at brunette, as she was staring into sea.

,,No….I put him in orlop,'' Jenny uttered, knowing very well, where Jackie was at the moment.

,,Great,'' Ursula drank, with wide grin, before nodding and turning on her heel, slowly walking down again with her words ,,I'm gonna have fun then. See ya, buggers.''

Only when she was out of earshot, Jenny nodded, uttering quietly ,,Yeah, she definitely will…alone.''

,,What do you mean _alone_ ?'' Flora giggled, when Betsy scolded somebody who hanged across the stays.

Red head turned to them, smiling ,,Aye, sure I also don't think, Jack would comply with her _again_. Back then it was practically stake, but he wouldn't do it again. Jus' look at 'er !'' Turning to look at the main deck, where Ursula was scrambling, Betsy shook her head laughingly.

,,Aye, but I didn't mean it like that. She will be alone there, completely,'' Jenny smirked, but her voice nothing more than a low sound of wind, which was sweeping her hair.

Flora nodded in understanding ,,You didn't put him in orlop.''

,,No I did…he's jus' not there _, right now_ …'' Jenny breathed out, ready to answer following questions of her sisters.

Betsy crossed her hands on her chest ,,Then where _is_ he ?''

Jenny cleared her throat, running her fingers across the handle of her sword by her side, she nodded slowly, as her sisters watched her anticipation, both tensing to hear, what she may say.

Lifting her eyes, she met their eyes, and nodded almost guiltily ,,In my cabin, when you need to know.''

,,You sneaky little beastie,'' Betsy let out with wide grin, and Jenny immediately shushing her.

,,So he dropped his anchor in yer lagoon again ?'' Flora laughed quietly.

,,And what ? I haven't got a man for over three months…not a man with whom I would enjoy it….and he was offering himself, so why not ?'' Jenny shrugged, and Betsy stepped to her, nudging her hips with hers.

,,'Ts okay sis, but why didn't you tell us sooner, you're in him still ?''

,,How do you mean _still_ ?!'' Jenny nearly yelped, looking shocked at her sisters, who were both grinning widely at her in the moment.

Flora sighed ,,Oh come on, now. We know, how head over heels you were with him back then. And after he disappeared, you went so sad and broken…''

,,That's not true !''

,,It is,'' girls approved with one voice.

Yeah, they were right, but it was due the miscarrying, which they didn't know about….and maybe little because of him-

,,-Damn ya, fine ! So now I'm with him, and I'm enjoying it until I can…before he disappears in Tortuga,'' Jenny nodded, determined to not show to her sisters any more of her feelings.

,,Aye, wise, sister…enjoy. He's devil in sheets,'' Betsy nodded expertly, and Flora sighed at the memory too. ,,It's healthy to have such great uplift.''

Jenny nods sighing, looking dully over her sisters, before Flora swallowed, and giggled ,,Why don't you go then, and…ya know… _enjoy_ …until Ursula finds out, he's not there.''

,,I can't right now…I'm gonna go check Pedro in the kitchen and-''

,,-I can do it, if you let me ?'' Betsy nudged her elbow gently, winking at her sister.

Looking at her sisters in disbelief, Jenny's lips parted few times, before they pushed her even further to stairs, and encouraged her to go.

,,Thanks then,'' she winked at them with slowly growing smile, and she almost danced down those few stairs, slipping in her cabin, and immediately turning the lock behind her.

She'd never expect such support in her sisters, especially in such situation. It pleasantly surprised her.

But not as pleasantly, as when she turned, and spotted still sweetly sleeping Jack. Except his scarf around his head, and his jewels on his hands, he was completely naked, snuggling in her sheets, and that was probably the cutes thing she had ever seen, right after newborn Mariana.

Jenny quietly stepped to him, sitting beside his body on her single bed, and reaching to him with her hand, she changed her mind mid way. Biting her lip while she smiled, Jenny slowly stood up again and as quietly as she could she took off her belt with her sword, also her shoes and corset. Then shirt and trousers followed, until she was stark naked, and slipped her small form right next to Jack, pressing her own back against the wooden wall of her cabin.

Jack sighed, as he felt a body shifting against him, and his eyes fluttered, before he opened them. Spotting Jenny, leaning from above him, how she looked down at him, he smiled.

,,Afternoon, ya sleepy Sparrow,'' Jenny smiled down at him, watching over his reactions.

,,Afternoon already ? Well, proper sleep once in a time doesn't hurt one,'' Jack sighed again, still looking up at her she could say almost dreamily.

,,I hope I haven't exhausted you ?'' Jenny smirked inquiringly, lifting her brows and leaning more into his chest, slowly bobbing her head down.

,,Not in the least, love. I'm full of strength and I willingly give it all up for you, pet….only if ya want, of course,'' he nodded politely, chuckling, when she kissed him.

,,Will you invite me _in_ then ?'' she giggled, looking at sheets, which were wrapped around him, and she was all naked, out of them.

,,Blimey ! Sure,'' Jack quickly sat up, shifting himself to the edge of bed, to make room for her, to lay properly, and not against the wall, opening sheets for her, and Jenny willingly shifted beside him, as he hugged her slowly, warmly with his muscular body.

,,I think you'd better _not_ be going up on the deck right now anyway,'' Jenny giggled, when Jack hugged her, and his lips trailed her nape.

,,Really ? And why's that, love ?'' he didn't much bother of her words, as long as she was in his arms, and slowly starting to melt, as his weight crushed on her, when he rolled above her, and start kissing down her throat.

,,Because _Ursula_ was dangerously asking of your presence, and was talking about having such sort of _fun_ with you, so I sent her to orlop, where ya _should_ be…but you're not,'' Jenny smirked once more, when Jack swiftly narrowed above her, and looked frightened in her eyes.

,,You're pulling me leg-''

,,-Not in the least, dear,'' Jenny shook her head, assuring him, when he looked so flustered.

 _,,Bugger !''_ he swore under his breath, throwing half scared and half desperate look at her cabin door. But when she audibly giggled again, and her hand caressed his cheek, he slowly turned his head to her again, spotting her glowing with smile, he smiled too. Leaning very slowly down, supporting his weigh above her with his forearms against her stiff mattress, he kissed the very middle of her bosom, and muttered ,,In that case, I will have to ask you for some sort of asylum in your cabin, with your permission.''

Jenny nodded, her eyes slowly closing at his teasingly great moustache, and perfectly soft lips, moving against her tanned skin.

,,More likely in your bed, if I shall be so bold,'' Jack added, running his tongue playfully over her hardening rosy bud.

,,I'm afraid, there's not enough space for us two at time,'' Jenny breathed out lightly, caressing his cheek still.

His head narrowed, tearing her from relish, as he looked down at her and with growing smile he squinted ,,Last night there was enough of space….and I'm sure the bed can carry both of us too, since I did not gained weigh over night, neither you did. I can even dare to say, we've _lost some_ …''

,,Then I say it more clearly,'' Jenny smirked, reaching up with her head to capture his lips, nibbling at his lower lip, making him groan to her mouth. She broke the kiss, and looked in his eyes, before brushing her lips close to his ear, and breathing hotly against the shell ,,Persuade me of your _use_ in me bed while you shall be stayin' here…''

,,My use ?'' he looked in her eyes.

,,Mhmm,'' Jenny only nodded, looking back, waiting.

Of course she was just toying with him, but oh, how lovely did he look, when he was puzzled.

But he certainly surprised her, with his kind of answer.

Leaning down, and teasingly whispering to her ear, as she did just before few seconds ,,I shall make you scream me name, that not _only_ Ursula, but entire ship will know about us-'' and he took her earlobe between his lips and gently tugged, making her eyes flutter. With his following words, he start descending with his hot kisses down her throat, and further lower, making her lost in that feeling, but listen closely too.

 _,,-I will make you shiver, and writhe beneath me, and I promise to keep you busy, until you will gasp for breath and the beads of sweat will glisten on your entire body…savvy ?''_

He whispered his last add to her belly, before he teasingly ran his tongue up the curve of her middle from her stomach to her breasts.

Jenny shivered in response, swallowing thickly down her arousal of the sweet promise he just proclaimed. She felt him shift between her thighs, and his hot breath hit her skin few inches of her other rosy bud. She only arched slightly to his taunting ministrations, he eagerly smiled to her breast, and captured her nipple between his lips.

,,I could consider such offer…if you keep me busy,'' Jenny swallowed again, forcing her eyes to open, to look at him, how he was paying attention to one of her peaks. His hands caressing her sides, before his left hand landed on her right breast and kneaded it softly, letting her cry out in response.

,,Is that an accord then ?'' he muttered to the curve of her ample swell inquiringly, his beard making goosebumps all over her skin, while he talk.

,,If you will _demonstrate_ ,'' Jenny said in low voice, already husky with desire for him.

Jack smiled against her soft breast, kissing further, all over her bust to her relish, eliciting low groans from her, as her eyes were closed once again. She felt him achingly hard against her inner thigh, and she was getting more and more eager, with each added kiss. She expected him to take her, to plunder her, to deliciously ravish her as he did last night.

But he to her surprise was only caressing her body. His lips smoothly moving up her neck, and kissing the curve of her shoulder, down the length of her arm, until the very back of her palm. Then along her side, each kiss made her shiver, when his hot skin brushed over hers.

Not vainly she let him sleep, because his muscular body wasn't just tasty to look at, but also it kept her bed warm all day long until the afternoon, when she came back.

But now he wasn't only warm because of the warmed bed, no he was burning with passion for her, and she could feel it. She could feel it all through his skin, of his chest, of his stomach, of his throbbing member between her thighs.

Her eyes fluttered again, when he once more kissed her middle, only slightly above her belly button, and he even lowered-she almost didn't notice-beneath the sheets. Lifting her head, she wanted to protest, why wasn't he already inside her, but once she parted her lips, only loud whine left them as her eyes went wide, and her hands fisted sheets on her stomach.

Jack's _tongue_ decided to persuade her by working between her thighs.

Licking furiously over her swollen tiny bud between her thighs, Jenny literally fell against the stiff mattress of hers, whimpering loud, open-mouthed. Her chest start heaving in accord to Jack's fast licks, and light nips at her clit. Her hands only fisting sheets around her body, while his hands were caressing her hips.

,,G-GOD Jackie…'' she moaned, finally able to some words. ,,Oh !'' but that time he already bite teasingly at her inner thigh, while running his fingers over the other, and with coming back to her clit, and sucking upon it, he thrust two of his fingers inside her, forcing her to squeal in pleasure.

She was panting between desperate moans, as his fingers set a satisfying pace, thumping their way inside her, and his tongue never leaving her pink bud of passion.

He felt her legs shift around him, as she opened them for him, as an encouragement. Grinning to her fevered flesh, he only ran his tongue several times over her, before he switched to suck gently again, rubbing upward within her with his two fingers.

At one moment, she let out another loud squeal, even he had to buck down his hips, in response to arousal she was causing him, but hearing her was thousand times better, than to listen to some wench.

And every whimper encouraged him to tease faster, like he wanted to know, how high can her voice reach-if it can.

Swimming in pleasure, Jenny was enjoying such kind of attention from Jack, and she start to feel the heat surge within her core. That heat, indicating the climax coming closer. She licked her lips, trying to breathe through, when suddenly somebody knocked on her door.

Her head swiftly turned towards them, but she hasn't got enough strength to lift her head from pillow.

 _,,First mate, we need ya at gun deck. Fellas had been arguing of less of gun powder and-''_

,,-Not now, Miguel !'' she caught her breath, trying to focus on both, reaching Jack's dreadlocks through the sheet.

 _,,But we need to-''_

,,In nearest port !'' she let out, her voice trembling in effort to not let go of her nearing climax.

 _,,Hey ! Miguel ! What did I say, about asking first mate. She's sick, so let her be, and aim all problems at me !''_ Betsy suddenly stormed behind the door, and it sounded like she'd been pushing at the tall man, until his babbling ceased away.

Jenny breathed out her relief, nodding approving whimpers, as Jack speeded up and sucked-

 _,,-Are you alright there ?''_ Betsy asked carefully.

,,Oh-God-''

 _,,-I can hear you are-''_

,,Bes-not now !'' Jenny squealed arching to Jack's mouth hearing him smirk beneath the covers, and she literally felt him smirk against her clit, which pushed her over the edge, and she moaned loud, as from the outside wasn't coming long any audible response, unless Jenny eased, and Jack stopped moving his fingers.

He narrowed up, lifting sheets around him, and his reddened cheeks were shining with his smile, when he looked down at her.

His fingers still inside her, as she was breathing harshly, and suddenly from outside Betsy laughed again _,,….Goodness I envy you !''_

At that moment Jack moved his fingertips within Jenny's heat, and she whimpered loud again, with her lingering orgasm.

Another wave of laugher, before it also ceased, and Jenny finally swallowed hard, when Jack withdrew his fingers off her.

,,Well….you made it. You persuade me-'' Jenny nodded breathing easier.

,,-Not so fast, I'm not finished with ya ! I have a lot to offer, especially _….for you_ ,'' Jack uttered with smile, while leaning down, pressing himself down at her again, and kissing her passionately, to her pleasure.

* * *

,,So may I stay here with you ?'' Jack breathed lightly, peacefully, when Jenny lied against him, both silently resting, after few hours.

,,Sure you may…you're incredible Jack,'' Jenny smiled softly, looking up at him, resting her chin on the back of her palm on his chest.

,,Thanks love…I thought I won't stay in orlop forever…though I must be honest, I didn't expect I will end so well,'' he looked in her shining chocolate brown eyes.

,,Well, but you will be alone here for a while. I'm afraid I need to visit Mariana...you were too right about her love to Fernando, you have no idea, how much,'' she suddenly uttered, watching every single of his reactions.

,,Why's that ?'' he frowned, searching in her brown orbs some answer.

Jenny smiled wide and started silently ,,Not only she's in love with Fernando, but she's now carrying her love with her across the ocean…''

Watching him amused, she waited till he may understand to what she said, and what she meant.

His eyes went wide, and switched to her when _he switched._ Parting his lips as if he was ready to ask, but no words were coming out even when his mouth was moving. Changing his mind, and shifting himself on his side, and hugging Jenny closer to him, her palm still on his chest, but now she was looking straight from eyes to eyes with him, both resting against her pillow.

His hand glazed her back, when he swallowed to clear his throat, and he asked slowly ,,So you say…that Mariana is…white swelling ?''

,,Aye-''

,,-With king of Spain ?'' he continued in asking.

,,She is,'' Jenny nodded smiling as Jack smiled too.

,,What a match ! This little beastie will show us more than we can know,'' he nodded expertly, smiling at such situation.

,,I'm not doubting her, she's complete daddy,'' Jenny giggled, nodding.

,,So that's why I haven't seen her practically on deck, when I was there,'' Jack muttered, realizing her few days absence on the main deck.

,,Aye…she doesn't know how to tell to crew, and I promised her, I will think about it, but I was bravely being kept busy from you, so I don't know,'' Jenny admitted, she let herself be carried away by Jack's sweet and also powerful _persuading_.

,,Then think now,'' Jack waved with his brows, watching how her eyes get lost somewhere between tattoos on his chest.

Thinking truly for few minutes Jenny bite her bottom lip uttering ,,I need you to keep Ursula out of way.''

,,Why ?'' Jack asked frowning again. ,,I thought she was searching for me to have fun with, so that's why I was persuading you, of me stayin' in here, to avoid her,'' he laughed, looking in her eyes, when Jenny looked in his.

,,Aye, true…Blimey ! ….Damn !''

,,What is it ? Why-what's with Ursula ?'' Jack asked smilingly, resting her forehead against Jenny's.

,,Well….alright-'' she exhaled, her eyes closing when she started explaining ,,-When Teresa went white swelling with Mariana, she told openly to crew. Ursula went straight at her, and if we with girls did not stopped her, she would have killed Teresa. Only after few days she deal with it, and left Tess alone…but she hated Mariana since the day she was born, and I can only imagine, how enraged she shall be, if Mariana tells, she's white swelling. I'm not afraid of the crew…but I'm scared of Ursula's reaction.''

Jack's eyes moving as he absorbed all information, and start thinking.

,,Well, now it's different. I'm not making of myself some big sort of father, so suddenly, as Mariana said, but as her father I shall protect her, and if Ursula tries something…then I'll be close to Mariana, to stop that hag instantly,'' Jack nodded determined.

,,Do you swear ?'' Jenny looked in his eyes.

,,I do-''

,,-Do you swear on your sword !'' Jenny pressed firmly, looking if he meant that seriously. And once again to her surprise he nodded, looking in her eyes.

,,I swear upon my sword, I will protect my daughter if anything happened.''

Only then Jenny nodded in approval ,,Alright…I shall go to Marry, and tell her it's time.''

,,Shall I go with you ?'' Jack suddenly asked, when Jenny sat up, and already start crawling off the bed.

,,I don't think we need that, but you can already leave my cabin for the moment we will reveal captain's actual state,'' Jenny said while bending down for her shirt and corset, and Jack couldn't deny lustful growl at the sight of her beautiful backside.

Jenny laughed, turning to him, and cracking a brow ,,I hope you didn't swore on your _other sword_.'' And she pointed at his lap.

,,Ehm-no,'' Jack laughed, shaking with his head, and slowly sitting up.


	10. Long Live The Captain

,,Aye !'' Mariana answered the knocking on her door, as Jenny slowly walked in.

,,Have you slept well ?'' Jenny smiled at young girl, as she stood by window, drinking from her chalice, turning with big smile to her aunt.

,,Well let's say, I slept well-until a loud moan pierced my ears…and several whines followed, I think it was an hour and a half ago probably,'' Marry giggled, her finger tapping at the chalice, as she slowly put it back on table.

,,You heard us-''

,,-Don't be ashamed, I'm fine with it, though I would never say, how thin these walls actually are…also I really know now, after whom I'm so… _eager_ , and that _you_ are savoring plenty while quiffing,'' Marry smiled, walking towards brunette.

,,Oh I do , and I can do _a lot better_. Usually _to see_ is also much better than just hear, but if it was interrupting you too much, we shall be quieter next time,'' Jenny laughed as Mariana smiled, nodding.

,,Don't be silly, it's fine. Actually, I quite like your sounds. At least I wasn't thinking much about my fear, of telling to crew,'' Marry slightly rolled her eyes to ceiling, holding her hand gently on her stomach.

,,Don't fret,'' Jenny smiled, hugging her ,,I will tell it instead of you if you want.'' She clutched her little birdie to her chest in their embrace, but Mariana shook her head, muttering against Jenny shirt determinedly.

,,No…I will announce it meself. I've already thought of speech…I just needed you, and your support to feel meself ready,'' and she buried her face further in Jenny's chest, and brunette willingly caressed her back with both her arms, nodding.

,,It'll be fine, I'm sure,'' Jenny nodded soothingly, her eyes twitching towards the wall, behind which Jack was probably just leaving the cabin.

 _He swore…_

Marry nodded, narrowing and smiling at her aunt, slowly breathing out ,,I am ready.''

,,Alright birdie, I'm gonna summon the crew, and I will knock on your door, when it's so,'' Jenny stroked girl's cheek, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, as for courage, before she turned and left the captain's cabin.

Rushing up to rudder, where Flora was, Jenny quickly asked ,,Where's Bes ?''

,,Probably in gun deck still,'' Flora nodded.

,,Good, you can leave the rudder now, we're anyway wind free-'' Jenny uttered, after brief examination of surrounding as they were on open sea ,,-we'll need you on main deck. Help me, to get the crew on the main deck as well.''

,,Jenny !'' Flora yelped, when brunette was about to leave. She slowly turned back. Already expecting what blonde may ask ,,Jenny something happened ?''

,,Actually…you will find out soon,'' Jenny responded briefly, before turning on her heel, and rushing on the main deck, and straight to the orlop, and Flora eagerly behind her. In several minutes, entire crew, including Jack's men and Jack himself were all on main deck, as Jenny walked to the quarter's deck.

As she was by the railing and everybody talked together down on the main deck, she yelled ,,Alright, shut it !''

She waited only few seconds till everybody silenced, looking up at her.

,,Captain's on deck after some time, and she'd like to say a few words to all of you, so listen !''

She turned around walked few steps and knocked on door, waiting not too long for Mariana to walk out. They stepped together to railing, and everybody cheered spotting captain finally.

,,Dear mates,'' Mariana finally smiled, and effectively silenced her men. ,,Let me say, how happy I am, to have such square gentlemen who sails under my colors. In last past weeks, we've shown our strength to little island Luzon. We've shot down three British merchant's ships. And let us not forget, that we've successfully escaped from Cádiz, and now, we're heading to well-deserved Tortuga !''

,,Arrr !'' crew stormed loudly, each man loud and proud, until her raised palm calmed them down again.

,,We took with us our strength, our devotion to the sea, also lot of booty, specially from the British ships, so I hope you all will spend well your share-'' she received another slight storm from them ,,-and also we took with us our pride on being pirates. The greatest pirates of Spain for already twenty years !''

,,ARRR !''

Now she truly let them cheer for few moments, to let them be proud, since they really deserved that after their great effort.

,,But let me tell you….that's not all, we took with us…'' Mariana took a deep breath, as everybody listened to her, tensing in anticipation. ,,May I say I feared the moment, I shall tell you something I've learned only few days ago. Maybe you will hate me for what I will say, maybe I will lose my value in your eyes, after I will tell you, the reason why I've been locked up in my cabin last past days…but I cannot change what happened, and I am proud to announce you, that my crew, will in following couple of months will have one crew mate more ! In other words…your captain became _white swelling_ …''

She looked deeply in eyes to several her faithful servants, her fingers clutched the railing tight, as Jenny stood few feet beside her, but to her biggest relief, entire crew stormed probably the most in cheers while her speech. She couldn't believe they were happy, but several of them even threw their hats in the air, but there was none who would only stand in disbelief or despite-even all sisters were cheering-except _one._

,,Long live the captain !'' shouted one man.

,,Long live the captain, and new little sea dog !''

,,Long live the sea dog !''

Miguel nodded and looking at his fellas ,,Oy everybody three cheers ! Hip hip !''

,,HOORAY !''

,,Hip hip !''

,,HOORAY !''

,,Hip hip !''

,,HOORAY !''

But at that moment Mariana already walked down to them, smiling at their cheers, and Jenny quickly behind her, because she saw how Ursula reddened in her face, and trembled with fury. Mariana spotted it as well, and now she get really scared, as Ursula start making her way from forecastle straight to her through entire crew.

Jack quickly tried to make his way through them as well, but he unfortunately wasn't quicker than furious Ursula.

Fellas were still shouting cheers, when Ursula stopped in front of Mariana, and gave her loud, sharp slap with her backhand, sending her straight to the floor.

Mariana immediately clutched her hand to her cheek squealing, and Ursula would go straight at her, if Jack didn't caught her arms firmly and held them behind her back.

,,How dare you lay a finger on my daughter, on your captain !'' he let out shouting at her, when she squirmed in his tight grip, looking down at Mariana, and trying to wrench to get at her.

,,She had NEVER been MY captain ! And this is another spawn as she is herself ! I can't allow, to let this ship and our crew fall into spawn's hands again !'' Ursula wriggled in Jack's grip, until Mariana stood up.

Everyone was watching the scenery and listening closely, now with open mouths.

,,HOW DARE YOU !'' Mariana let out. ,,I'LL HAUL YOU UNDER THE KEEL !''

But at that moment, Miguel stepped to her, as he was about three heads taller than her-maybe more-and gently grabbed her arms.

,,Ya shall not be stressing yerself captain…'' he smiled down at her, and she nodded slowly, only when she calmed down slightly, and rubbed her red cheek, she pushed him aside, looking straight in Ursula's face.

,,I maybe never was your captain, but still you value being pirate too much, and you'd rather listen to my orders, then somebody else's, you told me personally once. So get the fuck yourself together, don't touch me ever again like that 'n keep yer mouth rather shut, if ya don't wish _to walk the plank ! Savvy ?!''_ Mariana pointed her finger at her dangerously, and Ursula swallowed, after realizing, Mariana's right, she only humbly nodded, before Jack let her.

He was amazed, by Mariana's forward calmness, by Mariana's good morale and discipline she could make on her own ship, and also by Mariana's assuring phrase. Clearly she inherited not only daddy's wits, passion, lust for freedom on the sea, but also his own language.

,,You'll scrub the floor on entire deck that it will shine clean so one could eat from it, I will check it personally tomorrow,'' Mariana nodded her verdict, to Ursula who nodded, and faced the mocks from the crew.

,,Go 'n have some sleep captain,'' Francesco nodded, patting young girl on her shoulder, making her smile once again.

,,Aye !'' the rest of fellas approved, since the dusk was already coming.

,,Goodnight me boys ! I'm glad of ya all, taking my white swelling so well,'' Mariana turned to them, smiling as she walked upstairs, but still looking at her crew.

,,Aye, yer our captain !''

,,We swore to go in worst mouth of hell with ya no matter what happens !''

,,I'd put my sword for ya !''

,,With a baby or without, still yer our captain !''

,,AYE !''

,,Captain ?''

,,Aye ?'' Mariana smiled wider, looking down at them all.

,,Would ya rather littl' sea wolf, or a Missie ?''

Mariana laughed loudly shaking with her head ,,I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet…I didn't planned it.''

After their last cheers, she walked in her cabin, and right away pressed her back against the door with loud huff and wide eyes, sighing out her relief.

After she calmed down and walked to her bed, she heard knock on door. Sitting on her bed, she nodded ,,Come in.''

Jenny walked in, but when wanted to close the door, Jack rushed right behind her.

,,You bloody scallywag ! You swore on your sword !'' Jenny pushed at his shoulder right at the closed door.

,,On my defense I say, I was trying to rush to Mariana sooner, but she was faster, and I kept my word, she didn't hurt her any further, I stopped her !'' Jack let out very quickly, covering his face in fear.

,,Why are you so hiding behind your hands ?'' Jenny now chuckled looking at him.

,,I dunno, I was afraid ya may hit me, as many women likes to,'' Jack narrowed himself, carefully straightening.

,,I won't, I would have a proper reason if I hit ya, or somebody like you,'' Jenny smirked.

,,Now she's right, and would you tell me, what are you doing here, while ya talking to each other except me ?'' Marry giggled, slowly laying herself on bed.

,,I wanted to tell you how wonderfully you managed that…see I told ya, they love you. I was only afraid of Ursula and my worst imaginary became true, and it would be worse…if this individual over here would not stop her. Thank you Jackie,'' Jenny admitted, nodding, and offering to Jack smile.

,,You're welcome, I swore,'' he smiled throwing his arms wide.

,,You swore ?'' Marry looked up at them, as they approached, but she refused to lift herself more than on her elbows.

,,I swore, nothing will happen to you, and I will protect ya because I'm your father,'' Jack smiled, slowly sitting on bed beside her. Jenny walked to the other side and sat down as well.

,,Well thanks…that's rather nice gesture from you, Jack,'' she silenced for a moment, looking at him, before she closed her eyes and nodded. ,,And I'm so sorry, how I threw you out couple days ago, I don't know what's wrong with me…unless I have such situation as you've seen down there before a while, I'm usually not yelling…and that's probably the white swelling, so. Sorry, I didn't mean that.''

,,'Ts okay love, I'm alright, and I hope you are too,'' he looked over her, caressing carefully her red cheek.

,,That ? That's nothing. I had worse…anyway I also reckon, that you know the baby is king's, and as you practically said…I love him…I do, and you were right, I just needed some time to admit it, and now, is there somethin' else you wish to know from me ? Because I'm exhausted….''

Jack gave her serious look, leaning slightly closer and looking in her eyes ,,Only one thing…from where you know word 'savvy' ?''

Mariana gave him confused look and blinked few times, before uttering ,,I don't know, that's my usual word I use. It's in my nature, why ?''

,,Because I'm captain Jack Sparrow, savvy ? And you're obviously my daughter,'' he pointed, his fingertip touched her nose, making her giggle.

,,Savvy,'' she nodded, turning her head to Jenny. ,,Will ya sit there for grace or will ya say somethin' too ?''

Jenny shook with her head and giggled ,,I'm just admiring how well you're doing with your father…all I wanted to say was how good you were up there, and if you need anything before I leave, as food ? Drink ? Talk ?''

,,I'm good as I am right now, I'm just really sleepy right now, so if ye could let me sleep, and,'' she turned now to Jack too, and back to Jenny ,,if ye would be quieter this time, so I could sleep _properly.''_

Jack stiffened looking at her in shock, while Jenny only nodded giggling ,,Oh I will check that little rotten rat, who shall be by now scrubbing the floor, so I think I'll be busy, and _she_ way more.''

,,Alright,'' Marry nodded, laying herself back, and kicking off her shoes, to feel free.

,,Goodnight birdie,'' Jenny smiled at her, leaning down and kissing girl's forehead, as Marry smiled. Brunette with Jack stood up, and moved themselves out of her cabin, leaving it silent.

,,She heard us ?'' Jack asked right away, when they were out of the captain's quarters.

,,Don't be ashamed, she heard plenty of such things already, you act like she just haven's said, she's white swelling. Anyway, she's fine with us, as long as we're not interrupting her sleep with it, which I completely understand, after I once had to listen to Betsy with Francesco for two days in hotel in Padres Del Fuego,'' Jenny shook her head with laugher at the memory. ,,Well, she's obviously your daughter, when she doesn't give a hoot about it anyway, so for now-'' she leaned to him, kissing him briefly, before drawing back and winking ,,-you can warm the bed, before I come back. I mean –if you still want-''

,,-You doubts me ? Of course I do, can't wait already,'' Jack winked, and when Jenny turned away from him, he gently spanked her right ass cheek, making her stumble.

,,Careful on my goods, Jackie,'' she let out, when she glanced at him with smile, before rushing downstairs on the main deck.

She didn't turn back, to see, he walked up to rudder, instead into her cabin, but she was already making her way through few men on main deck, to get to forecastle, where Ursula started scrubbing floor.

That was sight for Gods. To see her eldest sister, most complaining all the time, and most hated person on ship actually, to be on her knees, with folded sleeves, how she wrings the used up rag, and tries to clean the floor with it.

,,Why did ya do that ?'' Jenny supported her back against the hull, watching Ursula scrub.

Eldest sister only lifted her head, before tipping it down again.

,,I know, you hate her, you hated even Teresa, but why ? Why are you so mad about not being captain ? Are you jealous because our grandmother decided that captain shall be only youngest Devil ? Then why didn't ya find another ship and your own crew ?''

,,Jenny shut the hell up….I'm scrubbing okay ! I don't need you or anyone else to mock me way more, then they do until now…I fucked that up, fine ? I know my mistake, and I don't know why I'm so mad about her…'' Ursula growled through her teeth, never lifting her eyes from floor, still scrubbing. ,,She was right, that I could not sail under somebody else, and all I ever wanted was this ship….nothing more, but this ship. I wanted-'' she looked up, her cheeks glowing red again ,,-I wanted to be captain, because being eldest one, and being pushed away entire life is just. Not. Fair.''

,,Now you sounds like a child….well we won't change tradition because of you, and if ya wanted to not be pushed away, then why didn't you tried to help us, at least once in anything we've done. You would feel more like a family member, then like a pushed-away eldest sister…it's not Marry's fault, and it has never been….and her white swelling doesn't have anything in common with it, so leave her alone, and really –put yourself together,'' Jenny pushed herself off the hull, standing straight and looking down in Ursula's eyes, before she left the forecastle, leaving her on her knees, scrubbing.

Jenny looked sideway, to spot how sun just sunk into the sea, she supported herself against the hull again, this time smiling truly, as she watched the orange glow of another wonderful sunset. It was breathtaking, and exactly this-or sunrise-was thing she loved the most about sea. Because the way sun dived into water, and waves glistened, was amazing. She was so busy last past days, she haven't even watched this beautiful scenery, and now it was just at perfect moment.

,,Beautiful, isn't it ?'' she heard from behind her Jack's voice.

,,Breathtaking,'' she nodded, still smiling.

,,As I'm considering it…no matter now of that witch scrubbing the floor over there….don't you want to spend tonight up here ? I mean together…I mean-''

Jenny turned to him, smiling, as he was close to her, she smiled, running her hand up his chest and biting her own lip ,,-Jack I'd love to.''

They've watched the sunset, until there was nothing but dark, and they had to lit up lamps on the deck. Jenny said to girls, to go sleep, that she will take care of rudder.

Then there was nobody except her and Jack by rudder, and Ursula scrubbing the last bits around them. When even she left to the quarters, and moon was high, Jenny was supporting herself against the rudder, and Jack slowly stepped to her from behind.

She smiled, when she felt his arms sneaking around her waist.

,,So…you and Miguel ?'' Jack suddenly uttered and Jenny had to laugh, her head tipping back, colliding with Jack's set chest. ,,Is it….was it ever, some sort of serious ?'' Jack seemed to be really interested, as he spoke against her hair, his hands still on her waist.

,,No. He's just a skirt chaser, and I'm not going to give him that pleasure, to be one of his many trophies, as he's not secret with that,'' Jenny explained graciously, waiting if Jack may say something in response.

,,And, any other crew men. There's a whole lot of them, who are talking very nice about you, as far as I've heard them talking,'' he continued, still listening ever so careful, but leaving her waist, and now moving slightly in front of rudder, to see in Jenny's face.

,,No,'' she shook laughingly her head, looking up at him again ,,I think I already told you, I'm choosing carefully the ones, with whom I want to quiff with, and even by you I was being careful, but one can never deny Captain. Jack. Sparrow.''

He smiled at her note confidently, and narrowed more, when she bit her lip again, smiling as the full moon enlightened her face, making her glow.

,,Fine, I have one too….'' Jenny tapped at the wheel, trailing Jack's confused features. ,,Why _me_ ? You could choose Betsy or Flora again. Then why _me_ ?''

Jack squinted, offering a nod and pointing his finger at her ,,Because you are not like them.''

,,And ?''

,,You were the damn best of all five of you, and I have to say, when I saw you after those eighteen years, that you haven't aged a day, and…'' Jack stumbled, narrowing, his lips still parted but words lost somewhere in his chest.

,,And ?'' Jenny gave him inquiring look.

,,And…well, even such pirate as Jack Sparrow has his weakness for a beautiful woman,'' he let out slowly, never breaking eye contact, when he walked back around the rudder to her.

,,You think I'm beautiful, my sisters would kill you,'' Jenny laughed throatily, looking back in front of her, before Jack forced her by his words to look back at him.

,,I don't give a damn about them, I give a damn about you,'' his hand landed on her cheek, as she stood shocked, looking up in his eyes, when he inched closer to her, stroking down her nape, his thumb brushing over her smooth skin, until he was too close, his lips touched hers gently. Lightly. When she prated her lips, her eyes shut close, letting him to kiss her, she couldn't even properly think, how the fuck he was doing that, he always made her melt.

His nose nuzzled with hers, and brushed upward, to her forehead, as she breathed lightly out, her hand landed on his chest, and slowly start fisting his vest.

Only after few moments of such nice connection between them, Jack sighed and look at her when her eyes opened.

,,If Marry hasn't got honey hair, I'd say, she's yours…not Teresa's. Doesn't mean I didn't like Teresa, no she was lovely…and inexperienced. But you,'' he silenced for a moment, smiling ,,you made me feel a lot like a human. Like a great lover can feel. And I recalled all of that when I saw you here, standing, and looking at the castle, drinking from that bottle. All of your passion, and softness.'' He softly laughed straying with his eyes for a brief moment ,,I had many wenches, aye, I'm pirate, but let me tell you, none of them was as beautiful, and great lover as you.''

,,So, I'm the best wench ?'' Jenny laughed again.

,,Aye, you're much more than that,'' Jack nodded laughing. ,,So that is, _why you_.''


	11. On Board !

_A.N.: Dearest dolls, thank you so so much for reviews ! I appreciate them, and I'm so glad you like this fic. Tell me which one fic of my in-progress you'd like to see, because I have yet two days being at home, before I leave to school and its duties ;-) I love to make your wishes :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,That's what he told you ?'' Marry looked at Jenny in near shock.

,,Aye, it got me…it was so sweet, and I just…I don't know. He's been acting sentimental last past two weeks, and…I don't know this side of his,'' Jenny sighed, looking in her chalice of wine, sitting opposite Marry, while she was looking in the map.

,,And you don't like it ? He's paying attention to you, he's acting sweet, and as I can hear, even passionate when it comes, so where's the problem ?''

,,I don't know. Sure, I like his talks, and I can't complain about sex, since we're at it every single night, but…I don't know, it's worse, when I know-I'm maybe truly falling in love, but he will be gone as soon as he leaves this ship, I'm sure of that,'' Jenny bite her lower lip, admitting aloud her thoughts in last past two weeks.

,,Be calm about that, because we're not gonna get in Tortuga for following two weeks, so you have yet time, to clear your mind about it. And now tell me…do you feel anything ? I mean-do you feel, you may be white swelling ?'' Marry shifted in her chair, grinning widely, and looking hopefully at her aunt.

Jenny smirked loudly ,,Unfortunately not.''

,,And are you letting him to-''

,,-Each and every time ! I don't know, maybe I'm just too old, or not in the good time of month, even though _that_ part of month is behind me….I really don't know what the hell is wrong with me,'' Jenny sighed helplessly, looking at her hands in her lap, and then inside her chalice, before she took a great gulp of wine.

,,Jen –you're not old ! And there certainly nothing wrong with you,'' Marry shook with her head.

,,Then why it doesn't work ?'' Jenny whimpered loud, looking in girl's eyes.

,,Probably it just needs time, and many…many tries…even maybe keener tries,'' Marry nodded, but after spotting how Jenny was desperate, she stood up walking to her, and sitting in her lap, cupping both her cheeks to force brunette look in her eyes.

,,Jack is not that fervent, to let me scrub his-''

,,-I have an idea…'' Marry giggled, silencing Jenny by hand on her mouth. ,,Listen, I need to get out of him, where came up the rumor, about him having the Black Pearl, so I will call him in my cabin tonight anyway. We'll drink, have laughs, and I try to get him drunk enough, he _will be willing_ !''

,,Aye willing maybe, but how will I get him to me bed then, if he won't be able to-''

,,-You'll stay here, that's simple. And if you wish, I can help you to get him on his own back,'' Marry giggled, looking how Jenny tried to see any bad thing in this plan, but she could see none.

,,Alright, we can try it. And now stop talking about me, and tell me about you…how do _you_ feel ?'' brunette looked hopingly up at her, at least one of them is fortunate enough.

,,Like I could eat up entire ship. That is really not me, and look !'' Marry rolled up slightly the lower hem of her shirt, showing slight stretch marks. ,,Is that normal ?''

,,Sure it is…your belly will grow plenty, it has to be prepared, these are just marks of what shall happen to your body-''

,,-Jesus, can that be any worse ?'' Marry sighed sadly.

,,It can,'' Jenny nodded. ,,You will have to stay in bed, you'll be much more tired, and at the end if you won't feel enough on it, you can name captain Flora again, after all Teresa did that, because she was ill, and exhausted,'' Jenny slowly explained, but Marry shook her head.

,,But you said I won't end up like her !''

,,Because you won't , I won't let you to !'' Jenny hugged her tightly, nodding as Marry sniffed.

,,Then I'm staying captain as long as I breathe ! And I won't let white swelling to spoil it for me. I need some action, oh-how I miss to…do something ! I need some robbery or something which would make me feel useful,'' Marry moaned to Jenny's shoulder, looking up at brunette, and Jenny sighed, petting girl on her hair.

,,I'm sure, there will be something on horizon, sooner or later,'' she nodded smiling as Mariana smiled finally too and wiped away those few tears that escaped her.

But once Jenny finished her sentence, a loud shout echoed through the entire ship _,,Ship on starboard !''_

,,Well that was quick,'' Marry laughed, jumping off grinning Jenny, who quickly chased her to catch her only by door of her cabin.

,,Remember, be careful on yourself,'' brunette reminded before Marry smiled.

,,Jen, I'm in first month of white swelling-''

,,-That's the most dangerous one,'' first mate uttered, sighing with closed eyes, before she dared to open them. ,,I do not want to compare you with me, but remember –I've lost it in third week…''

,,I won't,'' Marry nodded, smiling at her aunt, to sooth her, before they both walked out of her cabin, as they heart alike shouting once more.

,,Alright, let us look, whose ship it is,'' Marry nodded, rushing to stern to have the best position to look from, when Betsy gave her telescope. A smile spreading on her features, when she spotted English flag, because she had enough of Spain for the moment.

,,Captain ?'' she heard Flora asking slowly.

,,It's British vessel… _merchant vessel..._ girls we are lucky today,'' Marry put her telescope to Jenny, to pass it, as she already walked to main deck. ,,Alright boys, do ya want to have some fun ?''

,,Captain ?'' Alejandro asked, for any orders or information.

,,Merchant vessel, full of supplies, _gun powder_ , and very luckily I spotted two men carrying some crate, so if I'm not wrong and this little one sails to Caribbean as we do, we just found a golden vein,'' Marry smiled at the mate.

,,Captain are ya sure ya want to attack ?'' Miguel suddenly appeared behind Mariana, and she slowly turned to him.

,,Aye, ya know –since yer white swellin' if ya want to-''

,,-Are you doubting me fellas ?'' she cracked her brow as she looked over her crew men since on deck appeared more and more of them.

,,No captain !'' they answered at once.

,,Good then, hoist the colors !'' Mariana smiled, as men did, after her words. ,,And prepare for fight ! We shall not give any quarters !''

,,ARRR !'' they cheered, as Jenny laughed, since Marry was once again herself, and full of joy after knowing there is something she might finally claim.

,,Hard to starboard. Haul the halyard ! And scandalize the lateens, wind is in our favor,'' Mariana was grinning, as fellas started doing what they were ordered and obviously with the same joy.

,,What's happening ?'' Jack quickly asked, since he just came from below the deck.

,,Ready on the guns, we'll plunder,'' Mariana smiled, showing the vessel over board.

,,Aye, seems like a merchant vessel,'' Jack uttered.

,,It is, first we'll get on board, and after we get enough, we'll sink them,'' Marry grinned wider.

,,Wise, without mercy, simple, easy to remember, I love you !'' Jack spread his arms wide, but Mariana walked around him commanding her mates, to move faster, and Jack stood there without her proper notice, with spread arms.

,,Full canvas, dogs !'' young captain yelled across the ship, walking straight to the bowsprit.

Jenny only laughed harder, as Jack looked at her, and when he took those two steps to her with spread arms still and smiled, she grinned naughtily and avoided him as well only softly uttering while walking around ,,Not now.''

,,Bugger !''

,,Move yer arses you filthy rats !'' Mariana tried to fasten them as they approached to vessel, and men on board already start picking their strength to self-defense. ,,Ready the hooks !'' Mariana commanded even her aunts, and they started moving with Jack.

And when they were close enough, Mariana yelled ,,On board !''

Fellas with ungodly roar start throwing hooks to the vessel, and few moments several of them were on the board of the merchant vessel ,and started chasing its sailors. There were even few shots from guns as sailors tried to not succumb, but once they started escaping from ship, it was clear-

,,-Ship is ours !'' Mariana announced, when she jumped on the main deck of merchant vessel.

She stepped to nearest sailor, who was in tight grip of Scrum.

,,Where's your captain ?''

The man managed only to tremblingly point at the upper door of some cabin, and Mariana walked to it, ordering ,,Search the ship, and take the most you can,'' to the rest of free-handed mates.

Grappling the handle of cabin door, it was locked, but Marry only grinned, shaking with her head. She took one step backwards, pulling out her pistol and shooting lock straight away. Kicking into wooden door, slamming it open, she walked in, gun still in her hand.

She spotted man on her right, who held in his hand some lamp, ready to hit her, but she pointed her pistol at him and with deadly calm uttered ,,I wouldn't do that if I was you…''

He slowly put the lamp down, and thickly swallowed ,,Spanish Devils-''

,,-At your service…oy actually your ship at _my service_ ,'' Marry laughed, walking across the cabin. She glanced briefly in map which was on the table. ,,Oh- I's sorry, you probably won't make it to the…Oyster Bay.''

Suddenly she heard a loud shot from the deck, and she only smiled, as probably one of the sailors tried to do something stupid, well he paid.

She, still keeping captain under her control with her pistol, walked to the quite big chest by window, and opened it ,,Well, well, well, what do we have here…you were trading nice pieces of fabric. Where did you get these ?'' she smiled at pile of wonderful women's gowns, and few shawls and also shirts which looked like they've been made of silk.

,,London has its bounds with Oyster Bay-''

,,-Not from now on, Lobster-''

,,-A-a-no Lobster, I'm privateer,'' man corrected her, and he didn't seemed to be afraid as he was before a while.

,,Shiver me timbers, what can be worse than a merchant under British control…a _pirate_ under British control ! How did you come to be sponsored by king George ?'' Mariana smirked, shaking with her head more. But her pistol aimed firmly.

,,Mutiny, then years of low life in Oyster Bay, and because of that –and eternal love to sea, I end up here….I hate it-''

,,-You're not going to convince me,'' Marry uttered through his story.

,,At least I tried it….take a look in wardrobe, there are few better pieces,'' he nodded, still standing by doors, his hands lifted up in self-defense.

,,Why should I believe you now ?'' she smiled, pressing her free palm against his map. Their eyes suddenly twitched to opened door, as another scream a loud shot pierced the near quiet.

,,Because I have nothing else left ?''

,,Gotcha,'' she nodded and kicked open the wardrobe, where were hanging two gowns, one completely golden, and the other one completely white.

,,Wedding dresses, silk, mostly cotton underskirt, no linen, you can shot that for nice…I could say £70 per pound-''

,,-Blimey ! I take them !'' Marry grinned, taking both dresses, folding them non-orderly and putting them in chest, closing it, she brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly.

In few seconds there were two men from her crew, and she only smiled and twice patted at the chest. ,,Careful on that one, gowns in it are good cost,'' she winked as both men took the chest with nice chuckle and carried it away.

Walking slowly to the man captain, she smiled and gently touched his chest with her pistol ,,You…will stay right here.''

,,Can't you take me with you ?''

,,I don't think, why shall I need you, privateer-''

,,-I tried it,'' he laughed, and let her walk out.

She spotted, how her men were carrying chests from below the deck, and the rest was taking an eye on sailors. But when she wanted to say something, captain ran from the cabin, and held small dagger by her neck. At the moment Jenny, Betsy and Flora spotted that, they gasped.

Marry only chuckled, uttering half voice ,,I knew I cannot trust you…''

,,You know, being pirate is an old habit-''

,,-Habit is a second nature,'' Marry agreed.

,,You will give everything back, or I'll kill her,'' he announced to Marry's crew, but she shook her head, as much as the dagger by her neck allowed her.

,,Don't take his threats, and finish it here !''

,,Confident young Devil, do you think I can't do what I said ?'' he whispered to her ear, pressing dagger firmer to her neck, that she could feel how the blade licked over her pulsing vein.

Her crew men already finished transporting their booty, and everyone start slowly getting back on ship.

When Jack wasn't moving, Jenny kicked him in his ass, and made him move to crawl by the rope to the Force of Freedom.

,,She knows, what she's doing,'' Jenny hissed to his ear, when he wanted to ask or protest against it.

Marry smiled, taking breath ,,Well, for a pirate you're strong and confident, but for threatening you obviously chose a wrong _Devil_ …''

She gripped his arm in her both hands-still holding the pistol-and lifted her leg, it hit his nutmegs, he squirmed in pain, and in such small moment of inattention she wrenched from his threatening grip, and jumped forward, as all her crew was already on board of Force of Freedom. Sailors, ran at her, but she by almost dancing steps ran to stern while yelling ,,Ready on the guns !''

Jenny pushed at Jack, and Gibbs, forcing them and the rest to gun deck below.

Marry on her way turned at the right moment, when man captain rushed behind her, but she aimed at him her pistol, and smiled ,,So sorry love…but you loss this fight already-''and she fired at nearest end of long tack line, grappling at the flying rope, and it tugged her entire body up to the sail, which just spread wide, and she landed on her feet right next to crow's nest.

,,Ready ?'' she looked at her crew on her own ship, before screaming ,,FIRE !''

Betsy leaned by stairs to the orlop screaming to gun deck ,,FIRE !''

And loud shots swished through the air, piercing the larboard of the vessel, and making entire vessel lurch. Marry only hardly kept herself upward, but she held the rope tightly in her hands after hiding her pistol by her belt, and with great run-up and loud yell she jumped, letting the rope carry her over the bigger gap between her ship and the merchant vessel, landing on her feet in the middle of forecastle.

Pushing the rope overboard, to not let anybody from vessel jump to her ship, and watching with great satisfactory, how the vessel start breaking into pieces, until their gun powder lit in big explosion in the middle of the sea, thankfully her ship was already further in its way, and the wave which followed after explosion only pushed them forward.

,,ARRRRR !'' men stormed with cheers, as Marry smiled, and danced herself to main deck, where Jenny with Flora and few mates were, until the rest of crew came from below deck.

,,Goodness your neck,'' Flora quickly jumped to Mariana, who was smiling as never, and blonde quickly trailed the slight bloodied track on the side of girl's neck.

,,It's just a scratch, I could end worse,'' Mariana admitted, but never regretted, as she watched how they were backing far away from the burning ruins of something which used to be vessel.

,,You're daft, just like Jack,'' Betsy nearly scolded, shaking with her head laughingly ,,You could get hurt really badly, and remember that now you're-''

,,Mariana ?'' Jack called, while rushing upstairs on the main deck, but when he spotted her, it seemed like he just relieved.

,,Aye…father,'' she giggled, spreading now her arms wide.

Jack smiled wide, and clapped his hands loudly ,,Bravo, I'd take my hat off if I had some !'' and he tipped his head down humbly, because he realized he probably lost it somewhere the very first day he met Mariana, on their way to castle.

But his former-first mate surprised him, and Gibbs who just walked from below decks gave him his hat, uttering words ,,Max found it on his way, when he was walking across Cádiz, to pub "Cap's daughter" where we were hiding.''

,,Aye, thanks Max, dear mate,'' Jack smiled at young man who just walked form below deck. He had piercing blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

Jack put his hat on, so he could take it off on a mark of real amazement by Mariana's well made loot.

,,Thanks dad, actually I wish to talk to you, shall you come into my cabin this evening ?'' Marry didn't hesitate, and asked Jack right away, looking in Jenny's eyes, as brunette stood somewhere behind him.

,,Aye, true I will,'' Jack nodded, when she already turned to two men.

,,Francesco ? Ehm-Max, right ? Would ya two take this one-'' she put her palm on the chest with gowns ,,-into my cabin ?''

,,Aye,'' they nodded quickly, both taking each end of the chest, and carrying it upstairs, following young cap.

* * *

,,Pss,'' Jack hissed slightly on his mate Gibbs, who was just coming from upstairs, to orlop, heading to crew's quarters. ,,Pss,'' he hissed again, and only then Gibbs stopped drinking from bottle, and turned to him, spotting Jack by table in corner, by a candle.

,,Aye, Jack, what is it ?'' Gibbs smiled walking to him, and after Jack showed him to sit beside him, Gibbs willingly sat down.

Outside was already dark for some couple of minutes, and Mariana yet didn't called for him, but Jack was far worried about something else, and he wanted to share his thoughts with his long life friend.

,,So, ol' Jackie, what is your plan ?'' Gibbs smiled, nudging Jack's elbow with his.

,,What plan ?'' Jack gave him confused look.

,,Isn't it why ya called me ? I thought ya already have plan, how to get Black Pearl out, and where shall we head right after Tortuga…or is there something completely _new_ yer plannin' ?''

,,No…no, and no,'' Jack waved slightly with his hand and shook his head.

,,Then ?'' Gibbs frowned, looking at Jack long with interest.

,,By the way, aye ya can already gimme Black Pearl back, since we're out of Spain,'' Jack stretched his hand to Gibbs, and he nodded, looking over his shoulder, and after assuring himself, they're not being watched or eavesdropped, he reached below his shirt, and pulled out bottle with Black Pearl, giving it to Jack, who hid it beneath his shirt and vest, putting his belt securely across it.

,,Now listen, once I got Pearl out, we'll be free, but for that I likely need some witch, therefore I need some payment, so I was plannin' to get some. I heard , they will open a new bank in Saint Martin,'' Jack waved with his brows, and Gibbs grinned at that.

,,Aye, this is good ol' Jack as I know him. Alright, so…shall we ask, if yer young Devil would drop us on her way from Tortuga, or ?''

,,I shall ask her tonight, it would be generous from her though, so don't bother now about Pearl….. _and now_ ….I have far more worse trouble,'' Jack sighed, looking at the candle on the table.

,,Aye ?''

,,Remember, how I once told you, about my…stirrings ?'' Jack asked, looking hopefully at Gibbs, if he may understand.

,,Aye, with Angelica,'' Gibbs nodded, before Jack silenced, and Gibbs only smiled wide. ,,Aaa-so it's still about her-''

,,-Not at all…if I may use her as an example ?'' Jack looked inquiringly at Gibbs, who nodded. ,,Then the stirrings are now far more dreadful, and it's following me day and night…''

,,Are you sure it's not scabies ?'' Gibbs asked for sure.

,,No ! I'm sure as sure one can be, that _this stirrings_ are _not_ scabies….'' Jack shook with his head.

,,Feelings then ?'' Gibbs pressed firmly, looking at Jack, and waiting for the answer.

Jack couldn't make his answer audible, so he only nodded, and Gibbs willingly gave him bottle to drink. After drinking properly, Jack gave him the bottle back, and took a breath.

,,Gibbs, I'm afraid, I love her, and there is nothing I can do about it,'' Jack sighed finally out, what he had on mind all the time long. ,,When I spotted her, when I started talking to her after those eighteen years, when I was gone, I just-''

,,-Wait, yer not talking about Mariana I hope !'' Gibbs widened his eyes.

,,Oy yer mad ?! She's my daughter ! And my daughter is no wench !'' Jack nearly shouted, hitting Gibbs into his arm, making him grunt.

,,Fine then…well, she's beautiful tis true, and obviously experienced enough,'' Gibbs laughed throatily after all.

But when Jack threw at him dangerous glare he stopped and rather drank from his rum again.

,,When it's my daughter, doesn't mean one of my mates will make eyes on her,'' Jack stated, but Gibbs only laughed.¨

,,I think she's clever enough, when she was without father until now, that she would let you talk into her love life like that, and that she will decide on her own with whom she shall quiff-ouch !'' he hissed as he yearned another hit from Jack to the exact spot as before. ,,Alright, alright Jack, then who is that happy one ?''

,,Well obviously not Sparrow, but one of the Delgados,'' Jack nodded.

,,There is five of them-''

,,-Four,'' Jack corrected lowly.

,,Four ?''

,,Aye….Teresa died while giving birth to Mariana…'' Jack sighed even more sadly.

,,And you not only weren't there, but ya didn't even took care of littl' Marry, oh that's even far more low, than when ya left Angelica on that island-''

,,Gibbs, damn, I didn't know !''

,,That's the only thing, which excuses you,'' Gibbs chuckled, admitting.

,,I'm trying to fix it now….lowly, but trying. And about Angelica….she was maybe damsel, but never had made me _feel so much_ dear Gibbs,'' Jack looked deeply in his mate's eyes, searching there for any hint of compassion, finding it in his smile.

,,Well, she has to be something then…and which one is it then, will ya tell me finally ? I hope it's not –that…that-''

,,-Not Ursula, for merciful God !'' Jack breathed with wide eyes, as Gibbs breathed in relief.

,,Then which one ?''

,,Think Gibbs…she has brown eyes like chocolate, curves she could hand out, beautiful rosy lips, and shiny brown tresses. She walks graciously and kills with single look, she smells like tobacco and rum, and when she speaks –it really shivers your timbers,'' Jack winked at the end of his description, waiting, watching Gibbs think, before a wide smile and glance of realization glisten in his eyes.

,,Juanita…aye she is a wonderful sea flower, no wonder you feel something-''

,,No-no-no, nothing only _something_ , dear Mister Gibbs. I feel so good with her, than I can see the silver lining around my grey cloud of misfortunes, and I want it to stay like that… _forever_.''

,,Like she'd been _that horizon_ you yet never claimed ?'' Gibbs cracked one brow asking.

,,Aye,'' Jack nodded, looking how Gibbs smiled. ,,What ?'' Jack uttered slowly, when Gibbs once again drank from bottle, and only then she looked deeply at Jack and asked fairly.

,,And does she know, that you love her ?''

,,I haven't told her yet, I wasn't sure until now what it is,'' Jack pursed his lips thinking. ,,Shall I tell her ?''

,,Don't be fool. If ya didn't like Angelica enough, and now ya feel really something, and are you sure of it, then don't let such good girl to slip through yer fingers…because this won't happen to you every day, and –I'm sorry to tell- but your _real_ horizon is somehow too far….'' Gibbs tapped at Jack's back, before shakily standing up, and drinking from bottle, before he put it on table, to let Jack finish it, and he slowly left.

,,Wait ! How shall I tell her then ?''

 _,,That's upon you Jackie,''_ Gibbs uttered from behind the corner, aiming to his bed.

Jack took the bottle, and finished it, at the moment Alejandro came to orlop, looking around and spotting Jack in dim light of the burning out candle, he smiled walking to him, and uttering ,,Mariana wishes you to come in her cabin.''

,,Thanks mate,'' Jack nodded, standing up with smile, and leaving bottle with his worries by that small table, walking straight towards stair to main deck, and then right to Mariana.


	12. The Pearl Is In The Bottle

_A.N.: Alright Dolls ! Lots of you already showed up on my instagram, which was quick, and I'm really grateful, because you're really helping me, and so because there was several votes in my poll for POTC, I decided to write it as first, but be sure the rest follows, so…I only wanted this chapter to be really good, so I took my time, but here we go ! Enjoy, review, and check my insta for the update ;-) with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Come in !'' Jack heard from behind the door, and with smile he slowly walked in.

Unfortunately on his way, he hasn't seen practically anybody on deck, except one fellow behind the rudder. But everybody disappeared. Also he had that desire to knock yet on Jenny's door, to assure himself of his usual even visit, but he yet needed to think through his conversation with Gibbs, and clear his head.

Maybe Mariana shall help…

,,Beautiful evening,'' Jack greeted with wide smile, as Mariana was sitting by her chair, nodding.

,,Sure it is, come…have a seat and-'' she showed him with her palm, to opposite chair and tossed to him full chalice of _rum_ ,,-drink.''

,,Thank you kindly, well what shall I be grateful to, for such invitation ?'' Jack still smiling sat down opposite her, and taking chalice to drink mouthful right away.

,,Cannot daughter invite her papa for a bottle of rum ? Or two ?'' she winked, shinning with happiness.

,,Of course, well….I suppose it's not _just like that,_ because then ya would not be me daughter,'' he nodded, leaning in the chair, watching her.

,,Well, I obviously am…I have never been so…emotional, and I think it's just because of the baby I'm carrying…but…'' she slowly put her legs down from her table, and slowly standing up, she walked around her table, being thoroughly watched by Jack, when she stepped to him, and sat on his lap. For a second he stared in her eyes in surprise and worries, but when she leaned to him, and her slim arms wrapped around his neck, and her face buried to his shoulder, he was shocked way more.

Hugging him, refusing to let go, she heard how he put his chalice down on her table, and then felt his hands slowly patting her back at first, before they smoothed over her shirt and corset, and then those muscular arms hugged her back. Marry smiled, tears shinning in her eyes.

For this moment she was waiting all nineteen years long.

She wanted to hug him since the moment she found out he was her father.

And he realized it, when he felt that desperate grip on his shoulders. All those long years, she was living on ship without father, without mother, raised by three hens and one queen of sea, maybe thrown into pirate's world too soon.

And then he heard it. That soft sobbing in his vest, how she wept silently, stifling her cries, and leaning to his ear, she whispered breathlessly to his hair _,,I am so glad, I finally found you….I dreamed about this ever since…''_

,,My pirate princess…I'm so sorry I wasn't here, when I should have been,'' Jack breathed sadly now, hugging her petit body tighter in his arms.

,,When you saw me-'' she sniffed heavily, finally narrowing, to see in his eyes ,,-this afternoon, and I saw how proud you are…I just…I'm so happy, you could see me.''

,,Of course I am proud of you, my princess. And I'm going to make up to you everything I have neglected,'' Jack swore, his fingers combing her honey locks off her face, until he gently gripped her chin in between his fingers, and smiled at her, looking in her chocolate eyes.

Marry smirked waving with her brows with low chuckle of hers, throwing leg over leg, never slipping off his lap, and asking confidently ,,And how do you want to do it, dad ?''

,,Well, since you heard a lot about me, I want now to hear _everything_ about _you._ What have you been doing in all those years, and do not omit a single detail of your adventures,'' Jack smiled at her, when she giggled, slightly blushing at the thought, her father wanted to know about her.

,,But it will be a long story then, Captain Sparrow,'' she waved her brows cockily with wide grin.

Jack nodded, showing with his index finger lightly to hold on, talking distractingly while reaching to his chalice of rum ,,Young lady, I know clearly two things.''

,,And those are ?'' Marry giggled softly, watching how he brought the chalice to his lips and drank.

,,I very sincerely love rum-'' he drank again, before continuing, never breaking eye contact ,,-And I'm great listener.''

Marry smiled, nodding, reaching for bottle of rum, which was on her table, and filling his chalice again ,,Well, then we have a lot in common truly….''

* * *

,,And then I looked over him, and said 'Hands up… _pants down_ ' and he grinned at me, and slowly obeyed,'' Mariana giggled, while standing in front of Jack, pointing her pistol into space, when demonstrating her very first meeting with Fernando.

,,That was clever move,'' Jack approved, laughing, nodding expertly. ,,And after Fernando, did you have any other men ?'' he asked very carefully, not ready to hear the answer, but he asked due the rum in his blood, while he reached for his full chalice, nearly spilling it, while he brought it to his lips.

,,Aye….sure I had, and not one –but lemme tell you, none of them was as good as king of Spain. But I've learned a lot in the mean time, while I wasn't with him, tis true,'' Marry nodded, sitting on her table, in front of Jack, and crossing her legs, smiling, remembering.

,,And what exactly did you learned ?'' Jack hardly looked up finding her eyes.

,,For example ?'' Marry cracked inquiringly her brow, before Jack nodded. ,,For example…never ask sailor of his previous wench. Black doesn't always mean _thick_. Clean sails, dirty keel. And the most important one….About brunettes - _never_ perceive his brother, but if you cannot avoid the charm of the brother, kill their sister-''

,,-And that works ?!'' Jack bulged his eyes, looking at her, if she was talking for real.

,,Not really…usually it ends with both brothers in one bed, and their sister doing breakfast,'' Marry smirks, reminding her fall from over half year ago.

,,Still sounds good…and what advice do you have for a man, who slept with _brunette_ , **and** her sisters, but neither one of them cared, until he got lost, and he found the brunette over years, and he wants her attention back, but doesn't want to make her angry ?''

Marry took a breath, slowly re-playing what he just said in his harsh drunken voice, to form in her own mind sensible answer.

,,I'd say to him, to show his affection for brunette, and give her what she wants,'' Marry nodded, looking at Jack, who was trying to absorb the advice, nodding dully.

,,Perfect…and now my dear girl,'' he reached for her hand, and slowly dragged her with her loud giggle back in his lap. ,,Since you're so after daddy, savvy,'' he winked at her, making her giggle again. ,,You can sing, you can dance, you can sail and plunder...you're smart and you've got charms of a pirate princess…tell me…what is it, what you love the most ? Above family…and don't tell me, it's Fernando…'' he gave her half serious half amusing look, that she could not suppress slowly widening grin.

Mariana softly shook her head with her smile ,,It's not.''

,,Then what do you love the most ?'' Jack smiled and petted her hair as she hugged him slowly around his neck with one arm, and leaned closer, that she rested her head against his chest.

,,Freedom…'' Marry breathed out dreamily. ,,To sail anywhere I wish to…to do whatever I want to do,'' Marry's smile was only widening with each word.

Jack slowly narrowed, to look in her chocolate eyes as they sparkled with flame he used to have when he was younger. It was heartwarming to know, there is somebody who understands him, because she's cut from the same cloth.

,,Then you're really after me, hearty…but you know, we have to pay somehow for our devilments at the end,'' he cracked his brow, waiting for how she might react on his hint.

Marry frowned softly, before cracking her own brow in the very same way like her father, when she mockingly laughed ,,You mean, you're afraid that I will end up in hell dancing the hempen jig with the devil ?''

,,If you chose this life, then…'' Jack gave her a slow, drunken nod, but his eyes were still glued to her chocolate orbs.

Marry laughed heartily and took Jack's hat, putting it on her own head with teasing wink ,,Then be sure the Hell will be under mine command !''

Jack laughed loud his thrill for such daughter ,,Oh, I'm sure it will, my deary.''

Looking over her, how happiness laced her features, and that shimmer in her eyes was so bright, it could light the way into his future. She was beautiful. She was sly. And also brave. And he felt something deep inside, what yet never felt before. It was love. But not love as if for an opposite sex. But a parental love, to his wonderful daughter.

,,And…where are you heading after Tortuga, Marry ?'' he smiled at her, feeling tired due the rum, and comfortable chair, and all the happiness he just found within himself.

,,I don't know so far…do you have any suggestions ?'' Marry giggled watching how his eyes started closing.

,,I wouldn't care of the heading, unless I may sail with you a little longer,'' his arm wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to his chest, Marry willingly gave in, hugging Jack.

,,But…I thought,'' Marry finally had the chance to ask the question, which was bugging her for couple of months. She looked at Jack, whose eyes were slowly closing ,,I heard you've got The Black Pearl…''

Jack forced a smile, his eyes already closed as he only rested his head against Marry's ,,Tis true, sunbird.''

,,How would you like to sail with me, when you've got your own ship ?'' Marry cracked carefully her brow, waiting for any explanation.

,,My hearty, The Pearl is safely hidden, so I can sail with you for now…'' he muttered, hugging her still, but it was obvious he was starting to drift off.

Marry narrowed, cupping Jack's cheeks at once, forcing his eyes to partly open and close again, when she asked still softly ,,Where ? Where is it hidden ?''

Jack smiled deliriously, his eyes did not open again when he muttered ,,In the bottle…''

Marry immediately frowned, shaking her head ,,What ?''

,,I said, The Pearl is in the bottle,'' jack repeated dazedly, his voice drunken, but Marry clearly heard what he said.

,,Alright, I think it was enough of rum for tonight,'' Marry giggled at father's humor, she slowly, carefully slipped off his lap, and gently took his hands. With grand effort, she lifted him on his feet, which forced him to once again partly open his eyes.

She held him under his arm, hugging his waist and she slowly led him across her cabin.

,,Oh thank you sweetheart, alright,'' he nodded, taking from her his hat, and putting it on, while walking shakily towards the door, but Marry shook her head.

,,No-no, you would fell down the stairs and that wouldn't be good…here,'' she turned him to her and pushed him backwards down straightly on her bed with his loud huff.

Marry giggled again after seeing him reaching his face with his hands. She walked around the bed and sat beside him, taking his hat off again, and smiling when she caressed his flushed cheek.

,,You may sleep here for tonight,'' she smiled, standing up and walking to take off his shoes.

,,Oh…you're too kind to me,'' Jack nearly moaned at her good will, as he wasn't able to stand up on his own, feeling his shoes falling down on the floor.

,,Sure…you're my father, savvy ?'' she chuckled quietly for herself, when she left him on her bed, and slowly walked to the wall between her and Jenny's cabin. She knocked thrice on the wooden wall, and she didn't have to wait for too long, when the door from her cabin opened and Jenny slipped in.

Jenny smiled at Marry, who stepped to her, and hugged her.

,,You look wonderful,'' Marry breathed out quietly, looking over Jenny, who had nothing more, but a black, ruffle, lacy, loosen blouse, through which were clearly visible Jenny's perfect curves.

,,Thanks…well, there's nobody on the deck, so I decided to not bother with clothes, when-''

,,-Got it, got it…alright, well –look over there,'' Marry giggled again, while pointing on her bed, where Jack was on his back, his eyes closed, and if he didn't moaned from the headache, they would swear he fell asleep already.

,,Oh,'' Jenny moaned quietly for herself at the sight of Jack, vulnerable and drunk as never. ,,Good job, my sparrow,'' she caressed Mariana's cheek. ,,Did you get out of him ,what you wanted ?'' Jenny asked slowly, while Marry locked the door and then they walked towards the bed together.

,,Well, partly…'' Marry nodded, watching with Jenny how Jack spread his arms above his head ,,…but now he's completely yours.''

,,Thank you sweetie,'' Jenny kissed her girl's cheek fleetingly, before looking at the pirate in bed. ,,You really don't mind, we will quiff in your bed ?'' brunette looked at Marry for the last time, assuring herself.

,,Sure I don't mind, I will sleep on that small bed in the corner. Only if _you_ don't mind, I will be over there, looking where to go after Tortuga,'' Mariana winked at her aunt, making her chuckle softly in response.

,,So fast, we didn't even reach Tortuga, and yet you're planning something new,'' Jenny sighed, hugging her girl.

,,As always…I'm the flying bird, I can't stay anywhere for too long. You know me,'' Marry hugged Jenny back, before she gave her a nod, and walked away.

Jenny looked once again over limply lying Jack. His brows furrowed, his eyes closed, and his legs spread on bed. She smiled for herself, and with brief nod for herself, she slowly crawled up on bed, fluently straddling his legs, until she stopped by his waist.

She leaned down to him, and pressed first soft kiss on his cheek, he smiled. Jenny smiled back, and pressed another kiss on his jaw line, feeling his beard pleasurably teasing her. One more kiss on his neck, and one more at the crook of his neck, while her hands smoothed down his clothed stomach.

But at that moment Jack suddenly reached up with his hands, stopping her, never opening his eyes though, when he let out in protest ,,No…Marry…that's not right…you-you are me daughter-''

,,-Shhh,'' Jenny smiled down at him, caressing his cheek gently, forcing his eyes to open, when she breathed to his slightly parted lips ,,It's me, _Jenny_ …''

,,Jenny ?'' Jack opened his eyes properly for a brief moment to see another pair of chocolate brown eyes, but these were different from Marry's, and the beautiful contour of the nose, and those full plump rosy lips, he could never change with anybody else's.

,,Yes it's me,'' Jenny nodded again, grinning down at his relieving form, she felt his body relax beneath her.

He smiled up at her, when she bobbed down and kissed him sweetly on his lips, which forced his eyes close again, he only happily muttered to their kiss ,,Thank heaven.''

His hands very slowly and almost clumsily-but with grand effort-sneaked around her waist, caressing her sides, while she kissed him deeper. Her hands wandered over his chest, and her fingers tugged at the fabric.

,,Lemme undress you a bit, can I ?'' she smiled, when she kissed from his mouth down his neck, and pressed her upper body to his in teasing way, but she immediately moaned softly in discomfort of his unusually firm belt.

Jenny swiftly narrowed, as Jack deliriously nodded to her question, she right away tugged aside his belt, pulled open his vest and crispy white shirt and gasped slightly as she picked up a bottle with ship in it, which was actually _floating_.

,,That's…that's Pearl,'' she squinted to observe the tiny ship in the bottle, but at that moment Marry rushed to her with silent squeak.

,,What did you say ?''

,,The Pearl,'' Jenny showed her, while Jack was somewhere between sleep, sex and agony of his light headache from all the rum he drank.

Marry gaped at Jack, who limply lied on his back, and then at the bottle taking it carefully from Jenny and looking at the ship more thoroughly.

,,I thought he was joking…or that he was too drunk, but…he said The Pearl is in the bottle…is that even possible ?'' Marry looked from bottle in her hands to Jenny, who was still astride her pirate, though she was still amazed from the foundation herself.

,,Obviously it is…''

,,The bottle…'' Jack suddenly chuckled for himself, nodding with closed eyes ,,The Pearl is in _bottle_ …''

,,Shhh,'' Jenny soothed, caressing his bare, muscular chest with her gentle fingers, that he sighed from the pleasurable contact, his hands only gently squeezing her hips.

,,Oh well, that's probably the reason, why they needed our ship to get out of Spain,'' Marry considered aloud, looking more into bottle and spotting a tiny monkey in it. And it was alive.

Jenny nodded her approval, while she tried to not give in Jack's caressing. His eyes were still closed, but his hands started wandering over her front and backside too, and she had a lot to do, to not succumb to it. Yet.

,,You're right. Probably he doesn't know how to get it out,'' brunette tapped her finger at the bottle, and Marry nodded.

,,Oh well…now I have something to think of for couple of hours, so…have fun,'' Mariana winked at Jenny, who nearly fell forward, as Jack's hands pushed at her back, and she quickly steadied herself. ,,Would you…like to drink something ?'' Marry yet asked, as she saw Jenny twitch a bit nervously now.

,,That would be lovely,'' Jenny immediately nodded, her eyes softly setting close by Jack's grip on her bare exposed ass cheeks.

,,Who are you talking to sweetie ?'' Jack suddenly asked, though his eyes didn't open.

,,Nobody…just relax,'' she leaned to him and brushed her lips over his.

,,I don't think I can go now, Jen,'' he admitted slowly for himself and for her to know, he wasn't able to properly open his eyes, let only if he would have to roll over her and-

,,-That's fine. Just lay back, relax, and leave it _on me_ ,'' she smiled and nuzzled her nose with his, making him smile wider, his hands caressed up her back under her blouse.

,,You've prepared for me ?'' he asked smilingly, feeling her skin and the light touch of the lacy blouse of hers.

,,Mhmm,'' Jenny muttered approvingly to his mouth, when she kissed him again, she smiled as she could feel his _sword_ in his pants swelling.

,,Ehm-here,'' Mariana smiled, from beside them quietly, and gave to Jenny full chalice of red wine, she was sparing for herself and for her first mate on occasions.

,,Thanks, birdie,'' Jenny smiled quietly nodding at Marry, taking the chalice and drinking bottoms up, that trickle of wine slid down from the corner of her full lips down her neckline.

Jack's hands in the meantime transported to Jenny's front and caressed her firm, flat tummy and up her silken skin to her plump swells.

Jenny already gave to Marry back empty chalice, and wiped droplets of wine off her face and neck, feeling the wave of alcohol quickly washing over her. She eased her body from its previous slight tension, and smiled down at Jack, who was cupping each her perfectly formed breast in each palm.

Grinning himself, he nearly moaned when Jenny grinded her hips down at his, feeling the hardness he was hiding beneath his pants. She grinded her hips down on him once more, while she ran her fingers down his bare chest again, until she reached the hem of his pants, and the belt buckled tightly around his waist.

Jack heard the sound of belt, and then he felt Jenny's deft fingers curling around the hem of his pants and rolling them down as far as she could. The hot air which was filling the room due the stuffy air and fog of burned out candles hit Jack on his most vulnerable place, and then that gentle touch of thin fingers made him twitch and tremble with his entire body.

That touch was making wonders to him, and he knew too well.

With grin on her face, Jenny softly worked his hardness in her hands, listening to his fluently growing sounds of pleasure, and low pants as his stomach started tensing softly, and easing.

,,That's right,'' Jenny nodded in affection, she licked her fingers and lightly rubbed them over his swollen tip, making him throb in her hand.

His toes were wriggling on bed, and his hands-still beneath Jenny's blouse, though they stopped caressing her as soon as she touched him-trailed down and up her sides again, making her sigh dreamily.

,,Oh-Jenny,'' he breathed thickly, it sounded nearly like a lustful growl, when he squeezed her hips and bucked his up to meet her lap.

Jenny let out soft moan, nodding and scooting yet slowly upward, shifting right above his member, before she gently guided him in.

,,Oww, Jack,'' she moaned as quietly as she was able to, her hands falling on his chest, her eyes setting close and she made her first move upon him, eliciting low growl from him.

She started fluently moving, making him sigh in relish of the pleasure, and move his hips in time with hers, though only _fractionally_.

His hands moved with her faster pace up to her bosom again, and his palms slowly, affectionately kneaded her swells. She sighed in response, nodding, but when his thumbs grazed across her nipples, she couldn't stay silent.

,,Ohh-yes,'' her whimper echoed in entire cabin, that Marry who was sitting in her chair and still staring, exploring The Pearl in the bottle, looked up and smiled expertly at her aunt's passion, before burying her face back to the ship and the mini monkey.

Jenny moved her hips faster, connecting them with Jack's harder than before a moment, not controlling herself anymore, and when she rubbed her lap against her lover's, and his skin rubbed her clit, she let out loud and long moan, feeling herself on the good way.

,,Oh-Jenny,'' Jack let out, nodding, sliding his hands down, and gripping her hips suddenly, helping her to move upon him in the very same pace, throbbing when he heard her desperate whimpers, as he kept teasing her clit, only adding to the pleasure.

,,Mmm-yes…mmm-mhmmm,'' Jenny was nodding desperately through her squeals and light whimpers, succumbing to his perfect grip, and reaching to her breasts on her own, caressing them through the fabric of her blouse.

Jack was groaning on his back, throbbing between her thighs, and holding her hips to keep her moves steady, as he felt his peak nearing. Jenny lightly pinched her both nipples, making herself squeak, unawares taking over Marry's attention again, as she was hovering over her own peak. And with three more rocks up and down on Jack, her thighs trembled around him, and as her thighs squeezed his hips, her inner walls contracted around him with her orgasm, and the room pierced loud gasp followed with yet louder whimper.

At that moment, Jack's grip on her hips tightened, and he in second of pure ecstasy gasped and panted for breath ,, _Jenny…I love y-you…_ ''

Due the brief deafness and very short black out, Jenny could still see tiny stars in her vision, but she _heard_. Even when he said it almost breathlessly, and he silenced again, as she stopped, only feeling him release himself.

,,Wh-wha…what ?'' Jenny gasped quickly, trying to take any breath in her lungs, looking down at the way delirious Jack, then he was before couple of moments.

He groaned in response, but Jenny _heard_.

She swiftly turned, to see Marry with her legs up on her desk, still holding the bottle, but not looking at it anymore, as she her mouth was open after realizing what she heard, and that she wasn't mistaken.

Young captain jumped up and rushed to the two on her bed, gazing in disbelief at her first mate.

 _,,Did you hear it, or was it in my head ?''_ Jenny quickly asked, almost breathlessly, afraid of any interruption of the pirate beneath her.

Marry quickly nodding, looking in her eyes, and then at Jack, who already breathed slowly ,,Yes I did…he…he said _that._ ''

Jenny wouldn't believe it, until those words escaped his lips once again, which forced her to look at him, as he repeated in his lingering delirium ,,I love you, Jenny…Jenny..oh-Jenny.''

Brunette was gawking at him, still amazed by his words, and yet more amazed, when he felt him hardening again, when his hands caressed her sides and to her backside, cupping her ass cheeks fully.

Jenny only looked back at Marry, whose open mouth turned to wide grin, as she narrowed, still holding the bottle with ship.

,,Would you like one more chalice ?'' she whispered to Jenny, who was trying to get a grip.

Nodding absentmindedly, not even noticing Marry wink and leave, when she looked back down at Jack, who was already sighing and his hips nearly moving again, just to feel her move upon him.

,,I'd like the whole bottle,'' Jenny added, leaning down to Jack, hearing his groan in affection, as she finally moved her hips down again. She smiled at him, caressing his cheek, and kissing him softly, withal passionately. Deeply and lovingly, like only woman can kiss after hearing such sentence.

Only then she narrowed and took from Marry the bottle of wine, nodding in silent thanks.

,,Would you like me to…close the curtains ?'' Marry asked smilingly, when Jenny nodded.

Moving to the head of bed and tugging close the curtain of her canopy bed, slowly closing like this all sides of it, before walking back to her chair, and trying to not listen to the sounds anymore, as Jenny already leaned down to Jack and kissed him deeply again, making him groan with each added kiss.


	13. You Are My Horizon

Jack's eyelids fluttered, slowly opening and adjusting at the day light coming from opened window inside the captain's cabin. His eyes met the ceiling of the great canopy bed. He felt a warm body on his right side, which forced him to turn his face, a grin warming up his features when he spotted them.

Those two beautiful, ample swells covered partly in black, ruffle, lacy blouse.

His eyes trailed upward to meet those full chocolate orbs, shining, and rosy lips forming the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Jenny lightly caressed his hair, looking down at him.

,,Good morning,'' Jack smiled, before his eyes strayed down to her full chest again. ,,Well the sight of these two makes the whole wakening thing much more pleasant,'' he muttered, when he leaned in, and kissed sweetly the tops of Jenny's breasts.

She chuckled throatily, nodding, her fingers playing with his dreadlocks, which were wildly spread around his head on the soft pillows.

,,I believe that since it's not morning anymore, but noon,'' she smiled, when Jack looked back in her eyes.

Jack shrugged lazily, his body shifted to his side, so he could be closer to his pirate goddess ,,Well for me it's still morning.'' His hand ran around Jenny's waist, and softly clutched at her back so he drew himself closer to her chest and covered her exposed bosom in light kisses to her personal delight.

,,Good morning then my sleepy Sparrow,'' Jenny giggled nodding, never stopping caressing him, giggling louder when his beard tickled her skin.

,,So it wasn't dream,'' he mumbled, slowly narrowing his head to see Jenny's face, features painted with happiness.

She laughed, shaking with her head ,,No it wasn't.''

,,So we were busy last night,'' Jack grinned naughtily up at her, his hand running over her back, making her eyes flutter in response to his affection.

,,Yes, especially when you slightly sobered, so Marry had to leave the cabin,'' Jenny chuckled, her other palm landed on Jack's cheek, stroking him lovingly.

His eyes widened in realization, he nodded, never breaking his smile though ,,I thought I knew we weren't alone in the cabin.''

,,So you remember,'' Jenny smirked, her thumb grazing his cheek.

,,Mhmm,'' Jack nodded in approval, leaning up to capture her full plump lips with his in wonderful kiss.

Jenny momentarily broke off, succumbing to his seductive lips. Her palm slipped down to his revealed chest, as much as his shirt was opened for her touch, she caressed his pectorals lightly. Kissing him passionately, before he drew back, and to her chest again, clutching her close, so he could worship her supple flesh.

Jenny's eyes fluttered again, when he swallowed and hardly spoke ,,So you even remember on what you've said to me last night, don't you ?''

Jack looked up, trying to remember, what she was talking about ,,I was too drunk, but I think I do.''

,,Then…'' Jenny breathed, waiting for any sign in his eyes, which would tell her, he remembered, or he was sure of what he said, even when he was drunk.

,,Then ?'' Jack didn't understand, smiling up at her.

Jenny sighed softly ,,You said something about your feelings…and you said it me…saying me name.''

Jack's smile didn't disappeared, only get wider, when he leaned up and kissed Jenny again, muttering ,,Mhmm.''

Jenny's palm on his chest pressed at him, pushing him gently off so she could focus on her own words ,,So you, you meant it ?''

Jack wouldn't let her to push him so far, he drew himself back to her lips as soon as she finished her sentence, murmuring to her mouth ,,Yes I did.''

Jenny tensed in shock. He surely wasn't drunk anymore, and he obviously remembered, and he obviously knew what he had said, and still he meant it.

Tears sprung to her eyes, when he drew backwards, his palm stroked over her back, and he smiled at her. But Jenny couldn't stand it this time, and tears which overfilled her eyes rolled down her cheeks as she sniffed silently.

Jack's brows knitted together in sudden worry, when he brought his palm to her cheek, and lightly with his fingers wiped off her tears ,,I hope these are from joy, my dear.''

,,No…'' Jenny shook her head, squeezing her eyes tightly to avoid his puppy eyes, which were piercing her soul now almost violently.

Jack was confused and didn't understand her, he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, before gripping her chin lightly with his fingertips, forcing her to look in his eyes, before he brushed his lips over her plump ones. He could feel how her shuddered breath caught in her throat as he kissed her gently.

He kissed her endlessly, trying to understand her, when she cried harder to the kiss. Only when he broke from her lips, he whispered ,,Jenny, I love you…does that mean nothing ? Does it make you so sad ? Did I said something wrong ? Please talk to me, hearty.''

He said that again. He said that with no mark of mockery, or simple lust. He said that lovingly and truly, to her, and she should be happy, then why does it makes her feel…

,,Why are you doing this to me, Jack ?'' Jenny whispered, not able to force herself speak any louder.

,,Doing…to you…what ?'' he shook his head laughably, she kept herself away from smirking at his sweet behavior.

,,I feel I'm falling in love with you, these whole two weeks, but I denied myself, because I know, you will run off at the moment you'll step in Tortuga. Then why would you do that ? Say that you love me, just before you might leave me ?'' Jenny harshly explained while tears sprung to her eyes once more.

Jack nodded, finally understanding her fear, his fingertips grazed her jaw line, making her tremble, when he looked deep in her eyes, their chocolate orbs meeting, when he spoke enough loud for her to hear it, but to not ruin the moment ,,What if I didn't ?''

Jenny gasped lowly, her lips parting in surprise, her lower lip trembled before she might be able to form words ,,What ?''

Jack smiled, his thumb stroked her cheek when he held it in his palm ,,What if I didn't leave you anymore…I could stay with you. We could sail together.''

,,I can't leave Marry, not until she gives birth at least,'' Jenny shook her head, refusing to even think of leaving her precious, when she needed her.

Jack nodded understanding ,,I could sail with you then. Besides…'' He sniffed lightly with his nose, distractingly looking at his nails ,,You already know, that Pearl is in the bottle, so it'll take time until we get it out.'' He looked back in her eyes, when she finally laughed softly ,,Until then, I could stay with you here, and I could help you and Marry. I wish to help. And I want to be with you, Jen.''

,,You do ?'' Jenny sniffed heavily, when Jack nodded, and leaned to her lips, kissing her ever so passionately, swallowing that small cry of happiness she let out. Jack looked up after breaking their kiss, he held her cheek, and his face went serious, when he breathed out his most beautiful endearment he yet never said to anybody before.

,, _You are my horizon Jenny.''_

Jenny now cried loud again, but not in sadness anymore, she was touched by his words, and the fact he meant everything what he said. It was the first time Jack Sparrow had opened his heart to somebody, and it was _her._

Jack nodded ,,Until now I wasn't honest with meself. And I knew beside freedom I was lacking something… _someone_. And I have been with one woman, to whom I felt something…but it wasn't as strong as it is now with you, Jenny. And I wanted you to know what you mean to me.''

Jenny nodded, wiping away her tears, she sniffed feeling rush of guilt as if butterflies filled her stomach.

,,I wasn't honest with you neither,'' she sniffed way harder, biting her lip. ,,Eighteen years ago…when you left…you didn't left only Theresa white swelling behind you…but me too,'' Jenny closed her eyes, explaining, feeling pain in her heart by every her word.

Jack's eyes widened, he touched her stomach lightly, when she gripped firmly his hand in hers, shaking with her head before he could have the chance to speak ,,I've lost it. I've lost it soon after you disappeared. We've been attacked by royals, and I just miscarried…and I wanted child, but I never found anyone, with whom I could have it. I didn't want anybody as father of my baby…but you.''

Jack swallowed, watching her, how her eyes squeezed tighter, never seeming to open again.

,,And since you appeared on the ship, I felt the same affection to you as those eighteen years ago. And because I knew, you will leave me, I've wanted at least, to have my own memory on you. So I…I selfishly wanted you to give me baby,'' Jenny finally opened her eyes, sniffing. ,,I have always had the affection to Marry as if she was me own…but she wasn't, and…when I told her everything-what I felt back then, what I feel now-she said…I shall have my dream. Would you forgive me for not telling you before ? If I knew, what you feel I would have tell you long ago, and I wouldn't use you in such way,'' Jenny cried harder and harder, squeezing her eyes closed once more and shaking with her head, she felt now guilty more than ever before.

She felt so sensitive, and she didn't felt as such except only once….back then, when she had lost her child.

And suddenly she realized.

 _,,Do you feel anything ? I mean –do you feel you may be white swelling ?''_ Marry's words from previous day hit her now so hard, she realized.

She _never_ get so sensitive and emotional before, no matter in which position or situation she happened to be.

Her eyes swiftly opening and her breath shuddered when Jack stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

,,I should have told you sooner, what I feel, I just wanted to tell you in some nice sort of way –which I ruined anyway, so…'' he chuckled, making her giggle now finally in ease of the situation, remembering how Jack said he loves her in the highest of his orgasm. ,,And if you wanted baby from me, you could tell me. Love-Jen, I would do anything for you, from walking through the mouths of hell, to give you a baby you crave,'' Jack smiled stroking her cheek affectionately, soothing her all the way she sobbed and sniffed to ease her mind, and herself, she smiled at him, touched by his sweet words. ,,I want t' say…that if you were afraid, baby would change my mind, it does not. I love you, and if you still wish to have baby, then,'' Jack waved with his brows teasingly, making Jenny giggle again, when he slowly shifted himself on top of her, very easily as she didn't protest when his lips silenced her.

Jenny nodded, breaking the kiss, so she could tell him what she had on mind for last past few moments ,,I think we've already succeeded, after those long two weeks, and…last _fervent_ night.''

,,You think ?'' Jack smiled, his hand caressing her torso through her light black blouse.

,,Mhmm,'' Jenny bit her lip, another wave of tears shinned within her chocolate orbs, when she grinned happily up at her pirate.

,,We should not leave anything to chance, my dearest,'' Jack talked seriously, which only made Jenny laugh harder, when he descended down on her and sweetly kissed her, while his hand ran up the length of her arm, forcing it beside her head, and when his palm reached hers, he lovingly tangled their fingers together.

His other hand trailed down her side, slowly rolling her light blouse up, so he could caress her hot skin down her side. Jenny moaned to his mouth, when his knees moved between her legs to shift them apart for himself, while he never stopped kissing her. His lips melting on hers, his tongue glazing hers, forcing sparkles to assault her body, and leave goosebumps over her revealed skin, when his hand trailed sensually down her outer thigh, and by ease lifted her leg around his waist.

* * *

Mariana stood by rudder, while whole ship was quite busy, she had the chance to think of the ship inside the bottle, while she had Pearl safely hidden within her long black coat, when somebody's voice interrupted her thoughts.

,,Haven't you seen Jenny ? I'm looking for her whole forenoon, and since last evening I haven't seen her,'' Betsy walked towards the young captain.

,,Well, I suppose she's still in my cabin. Why are you looking for her ?'' Marry answered with smile on her face, slightly adjusting the direction of the ship.

,,Well I'd like to talk to her about Jack,'' Betsy uttered, her hand landing on Marry's shoulder, when young girl giggled.

,,I think, that is the reason, why you cannot find her…''

Redhead looked at captain with interest ,,Don't tell me you borrowed your cabin for them.''

,,Just for a while…why do you need to talk to her _about Jack_ ?'' Marry shook with her head laughingly, looking at her aunt.

Betsy scoffed ,,Doesn't matter. How do you feel, sweetie ? Aren't you sick ? You look so pale.''

,,Jus' slightly. I'm fine, I needed to go out for some sun, I'll be fine I'm sure,'' Marry answered, when Betsy offered her a nod in approval, and then slowly left young girl again.

Marry shook her head again with the very same smile, thinking how one man could take over attention of all her aunts. On the other hand, he wasn't just _some man,_ he was captain Jack Sparrow, and she herself wanted to get to know him, which she finally did last evening, and she was pleased how he listened to all her stories with sparkle in his eyes.

,,Do you want some water ?'' another voice from behind her this time, forced her flow of thoughts to break already second time.

Mariana turned and smiled at young man, looking in those blue orbs.

,,No, thanks,'' she offered a light nod, before turning forward.

,,I just, the second mate was right, you look pale-''

,,-Why would you care for me, since I'm not your captain at all ?'' Marry laughed softly, watching how Max walked in front of her, to face her.

,,I've got sense for caring about women,'' he uttered, grinning wide, just like Marry did.

,,Oh, don't tell me a pirate like you would think, that women are allowed on the ship, let alone to be a captain of it,'' Marry smirked at him, waiting for answer, when Max narrowed and nodded.

,,Well, I don't have old-fashioned opinions about women. Reversely, I've been taught to cherish them,'' Max smiled softly, and Marry squinted her eyes.

,,How did you get to be a pirate at all ? You don't look like one,'' she supported herself against the rudder, watching pirate with interest.

Max laughed throatily, nodding ,,Aye, you're right. I wasn't pirate when I was little boy. My mother was a Lady of high post in England. We lived in a small port, without father, who abandoned us before I was even born. Later he came back, and I found out he was a pirate my mother fell in love with long ago. Ever since I knew I wasn't born to live in that port forever, since I've always wanted to sail the seven seas, never like a merchant, but like a pirate.'' Young man explained with happiness in his eyes. ,,And then when he came back, and my mother viciously threw him out…I ran from home, and joined his crew for some time. But few years later, during one fight in a small pub he died, and crew banished me from the ship. I found Jack, who saved me from the life on the street, so –I am here….''

,,Impressive past,'' Marry nodded expertly at his story.

,,I know…so I have some manners engraved into my skin,'' Maximilian nodded with his final words and Marry couldn't keep herself from adding.

,,Especially about women.''

She caused him thunder in laugh again, somehow grinning at the way he laughed.

,,What about you ?'' he asked suddenly.

,,Me ? What about me ?'' Marry smirked, checking her compass if she was still keeping right direction.

,,How did you became a pirate ? I've heard about Spanish Devils, but I never explored the legend much,'' Max winked, turning more to Marry to better see on her.

,,And you call yourself "man with sense for caring about women" ? You want to listen to my story-telling without inviting me for a glass of wine ? Or a bottle,'' Marry laughed loud, making Max laugh as well.

,,True, let me correct myself then. This evening, here, with bottle of wine-I will get one in kitchen. And I don't take "no" as a response,'' Max winked, before walking down to main deck, leaving Marry smirk by rudder, completely disarmed.

At least some uplift on the ship since no vessel was in view, and till Tortuga it was still two weeks.

* * *

Jenny gasped for breath when Jack slowly rolled beside her, his arm immediately sneaking around her waist, drawing her closer, as she giggled loud.

Her palm landing on his chest, which glistened with sweat from their love making. He kissed the tip of her nose, to her delight, smiling at her and caressing her bare skin of her side to ease her down.

,,Fucking-hell, Jack….you're wonderful,'' Jenny murmured, kissing up his exposed neck.

,,I've always intended to be, love,'' he chuckled deep within his throat, making her laugh too.

They didn't noticed the light outside faded due big black clouds covering the sky, neither the way how ship rocked, as they were too busy paying attention to each other, rocking themselves in last past two hours.

The lightning which pierced the sky, and shinned through the cabin brought them back to reality of the world outside of the cabin. And as loud thunder followed within seconds, they knew what sort of hell they just ran into with Force Of Freedom.

,,Blimey !'' Jenny swiftly sat up, looking around the room as to find her blouse, and the rest of her clothes, which Marry brought to her from her own cabin by morning.

,,Where-where are you going ?'' Jack quickly narrowed to watch Jenny crawl of bed, and reach for her blouse, trousers, corset and belt.

,,On the deck ! Didn't you see the lightning ?! Marry will need every pair of hands on this ship to get us through !'' Jenny uttered, nearly stumbling on her knees as ship rocked hardly, passing itself through the great waves.

,,Aye, you're right, we better be doing something finally, during this day,'' Jack nodded, and hurriedly jumped on his feet, trying to find his own trousers, not watching Jenny slip in her blouse and buckle her corset.

,,We didn't ?'' Jenny laughed softly, biting her lip when her eyes met Jack's with the same naughty gleam.

They very quickly dressed, and rightened themselves, during three more thunderbolts echoed from the outside.

Jenny rushed outside first, Jack behind her, they ran into completely hurtling crew. All decks covered in great amount of water from the great waves, Jenny held onto railing to not slip on her back to ground.

She crawled with Jack up to the rudder to find Marry nearly fighting with it, but with shinny grin on her face.

,,Birdie ! Are you alright ?'' Jenny squealed when she ran to her, hugging her soaking wet form, she could swear if she just squeezed Marry tighter, all water would wring out.

,,Aye, you could have stayed in the cabin. I've got it under my control,'' Marry shouted when a thunder pierced their ears.

,,I'm sure you do, but you need to rest !'' Jenny nodded, wanting to take over the rudder.

,,No, I need to get us out !'' Marry protested, gripping the rudder tighter in her own hands.

Jack laughed, while he caught flying rope beside him and harshly tying it to the hull of quarterdeck ,,Isn't she me daughter ?''

Jenny grinned, shaking with her head ,,Stubborn as always. Fine, go get us from this hell.'' She tapped affectionately, withal encouragingly at Mariana's shoulder, making her smile wider, when the lightning struck at the mast just behind them and loosened the mizzen.

,,Shit !'' Mariana swore under her breath as ship rocked heavily from the slight change of direction due the loosened mizzen. ,,We need every single ounce of good aimed wind, since we're fighting with it,'' she shouted behind herself, and Jenny looked up, nodding.

,,Aye, lemme take care of it,'' she held herself up against the ladder which was covering the mast and started crawling up.

Jack looked at Marry who ordered to get the water out of the main deck, so ship wouldn't have to carry added weight. He watched her wiping her eyes, and looking forward, as the dark clouds covered everything around the ship, that one could compare the day with night itself.

Jack pulled from his belt his compass and gave it to Mariana, who looked at him shocked.

,,Here, this will help yer find the way out,'' he offered a brief smile.

,,It doesn't show North,'' Marry shook her head, closing the compass, she wanted to give it back, but Jack pushed her hand gently away.

,,You're not finding it,'' he answered, looking already up to see Jenny tying the rope from mizzen to the mast, she was about to slowly crawl back down.

,,Then how does it work ?!'' Mariana shook with her head not understanding.

Suddenly another lightning cracked just above them, and they heard loud scream, Jack swiftly looked up at Jenny, and saw how her body slips from the mast and fall loosely down over the hull into storming waves.

Jack looked at Marry and shouted ,,Think like me, and you'll find out !''

Not hesitating a moment, as the loud splash echoed across the ship, he grabbed the free rope by the hull and jumped himself into water with another loud splash. He swam up to the surface, holding tightly on the rope, looking around himself until he found who he was looking for.

,,JENNY !'' he yelled, when she gulped on water, trying to swim to the ship, but failing due the wet fabric on her body, which was tugging her down, nearly drowning her in the waves, if Jack didn't wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest tightly.

Marry in the mean time yelled that two members were overboard, and three strong men ran to her, getting hold on the rope, which led to the water, and when they saw two features gripping the rope, they started pulling up.

Marry worried about her aunt and Jack at once, she forgot to hold on the rudder for a moment, and the ship rocked badly with everyone present on the decks. She quickly came back to rudder, and looked at compass, which needle was pointing out to the side, where'd Jenny and Jack were.

Her eyes widened in quite quick realization, grin spreading on her face.

When men pulled the rope completely up and helped the two back on the deck, they both collapsed on their backs beside each other, while the crew men ran down, to get another amount of water out of ship.

Jenny choked out water, which was in her lungs after her unwilling fall into wild waves. She lied on her back, feeling exhausted so suddenly, when Jack beside her supported his body on his elbows, and looked down at her with smile.

,,See, I told ya I would jump for you,'' he chuckled, making her shake with her head laughingly at the situation, when he slowly rolled to his side, closer to her, so he could lean down and kiss her, but before his lips met hers, they've been interrupted-

,,-You yet didn't have enough ?'' Marry smirked, watching them by corner of her eye.

Jack laughed as he was about to narrow, but Jenny immediately tugged him down and before she forcibly crushed his lips on hers, she uttered loud for Marry to hear it ,,No…''

Marry nodded with smile, adjusting the direction by needle of compass, watching the crew rushing on the deck.

When Jenny finally broke the kiss, she smiled up at Jack and her thumb caressed his wet cheek ,,Thank you.''

Jack smiled, and narrowing up he offered to Jenny his hand, so she could narrow on her feet as well, before they both walked to Mariana.

,,I think you found out, how it works,'' Jack chuckled, caressing Marry's back.

,,Aye,'' Marry smiled nodding. ,,We're cut from the same cloth,'' she faced Jack only to wink at him, when Jenny was holding tight upon his chest for sure, if she might slip again.


	14. Night In The Orlop

_A.N.: Merry Christmas to all of you my lovely Dolls ! Let your holidays be merry and bright, and all your Christmases be white ! Here is a gift from me, and plenty more where that came from, the rest of information you'll find in_ _ **Communication Underline**_ _, so please check it, to not miss a single chapter to fics_ _ **I updated**_ _;-)_ _ **Merry Christmas**_ _ **!**_ _Your cuddled-in-fluffy-Christmas-sheets ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

When the Force Of Freedom made its way through the hell-storm under the rein of clever Marianna, it sailed peacefully across the sea, aiming again straightly to Tortuga.

Sun was slowly diving in water, and Jack with Jenny were on deck by rudder, gazing for a moment at the orange glistening water.

,,I'd like to spend tonight with you in _my cabin_ ,'' Jack uttered, causing Jenny to look at him.

,,In the orlop ?'' she cracked her brow inquiringly.

,,Yes. There is warmth, and quiet and… _better privacy_ ,'' he added, smiling at his pirate Queen, who nodded.

,,I think I could consider such _visit_ by you,'' Jenny smirked, looking back at the sunset.

,,Visit ?'' Jack shook laughingly with his head. ,,You would not stay until the morning ?'' he asked, watching Jenny purse her full lips.

,,Maybe. If you _persuaded_ me to stay,'' brunette uttered teasingly, smiling by the corner of her lips as Jack grinned naughtily at her statement.

Marianna by rudder, behind them, listened to their dialogue, which interrupted voice of Betsy.

,,I've been looking for you, Jen,'' she smirked when seeing her with Jack. ,,I need to talk to you tonight…me and Flora,'' Betsy went serious, while she crossed her hands on her chest.

,,Why is that ?'' Jenny narrowed, looking at her elder sister with curiousness if something serious happened.

,,Just for a girl talk,'' Betsy shrugged, rolling her tongue in her mouth at the sight of her sister and Jack beside her, smiling somehow oddly to red-head. ,,Do you have any _plans_?'' her brows lifted tauntingly, when her eyes glanced to Jack purposefully.

,, _Maybe,_ '' Jenny said confidently, when she probably figured out, what her sister wanted to talk about, which wasn't exactly the topic, Jenny wanted to consult with her sisters.

,,We will await you below the deck in my cabin, for a bottle of rum, so be there,'' Betsy said her final word, turning on her heel and leaving the upper deck.

,,I'm not a child, neither a dog which she can command,'' Jenny shook with her head, uttering quietly for herself, when Jack hugged her around her waist slowly.

,,Certainly not. When she's older doesn't mean you have to listen to her,'' he agreed with his love, when she changed her mind.

,,On the other hand, maybe I should go have a talk with them…sooner or later…our _love_ -'' Jenny rubbed her stomach through her corset and shirt ,,-might become _visible_ for the others, and they should know. Now or later, it doesn't matter much.''

Jack nodded absorbing what she said, and then he took a breath ,,If you say so. You are right. Sooner they'll know we're together, sooner they'll leave us be.'' He nuzzled his nose with her neck, Jenny smilingly closed her eyes, letting out sound of approval. ,,But don't be there too late, I still wish you to visit me in my cabin,'' he added teasingly, kissing sweetly her nape, that she felt her knees turning to butter at his gentleness.

,,I will try,'' Jenny wrenched softly from his embrace, to not lose herself in pleasure too soon, and in front of entire crew, and Marianna, who was watching them for already some time.

Her grin made Jenny slightly nervous, that she asked, while crossing her hands on her chest ,,What is it, birdie ?''

Marry grinned even wider and shrugged ,,Nothing you lovebirds…you just look so nice together.'' And she offered a teasing wink at her aunt, when Jack hugged brunette again. ,,So after last night…I can see you're _closer together_. Something has changed ?'' Marianna asked, because she was too well aware of Jack's declaration of love to Jenny last night, and she was simply curious, if they talked about it or not.

,,Actually,'' Jack took a breath and nodded, surprising both of his girls, that he wanted to talk about it. ,,We decided, we want to stay together…and so I wanted to ask you, my precious, if me and my crew could sail with you until…until the Pearl-''

,,-Sure you may ! I'd be so happy, father,'' Marianna breathed suddenly in bliss, tears filling her eyes, as she walked straight to Jack, who from sudden fear let go of Jenny's waist, and let Marry hug him tightly. ,,I was looking for you for quite long, and I'd love you to stay, as long as you wish,'' Marry smiled up at him, looking in his eyes, making Jack completely melt under the meaning of her words.

Jenny also put her palm on her mouth to stifle a soft cry of emotion.

Jack smiled, when he saw Jenny crying nearly too, and he reached her hand, tugging her to their big embrace and offering charmingly ,,I'm not escaping you _two_ until you will force me to.''

Jenny smiled up at her pirate, and kissed him sweetly, in which point Marry leaned back, to not interrupt the pair in their kiss, or at least to not ruin their intimate moment, before Jenny looked at her.

,,You're all glowing, how do you feel, birdie ?'' brunette stepped to Marry, and caressed her long honey tresses, pulling them behind girl's ears.

,,I feel _great_ ,'' Marianna put her palm on her own stomach to caress her baby through her loosened shirt, and her other palm on Jenny's on her cheek, muttering ,,Now with you two by my side.''

,,Well, not just us two…from now on,'' Jenny waved with her brows, and Jack chuckled.

Marry didn't understand, looking confused at her aunt, who grinned happily, and then it switched in her mind.

,,You think you might be ?!'' her eyes shined happily with the question hanging in the air.

,,I am almost certain of it. I'm…unusually _sensitive_ , and not only that, so yes. I really think I will have a baby,'' Jenny smiled, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks, when Marry hugged her in response.

,, _We_ will,'' Jack instantly corrected her, which made both girl softly giggle, Marry in surprise and Jenny with emotion, when she knew how devotedly he meant it, as he stepped closer to their hugging forms and pressed a soft kiss on Jenny's forehead.

As they watched the sun disappear in the water, and within couple of moments darkness filled the sky, with millions of stars, fellas slowly started making their ways on their positions, and into cabins under the main deck.

Entire ship enlightened by lamps, when even Jack with Jenny disappeared inside the ship, and Mariana was left almost alone by the rudder. Except of three of her men, who were at the bow of the ship or on main deck.

And one more pirate, which walked upstairs to her highny, young captain, with bottle of wine in his hands and foxy smile upon his face.

,,I said I don't take "no" as an answer, and I can see, you cannot deny a good offer,'' Max uttered in surprise, she actually stayed, waiting for him.

,,I just wanted to drink that wine,'' young captain smirked loudly, supporting herself by her side against the rudder.

,,Still a good reason to stay to watch this _beautiful_ night,'' Max noted, opening the bottle, and offering the first gulp for Marry.

,,And _romantic_ ,'' Marianna giggled, looking at black-haired, tall man, taking a sip from the bottle. ,,Tell me Max…is it shortcut for Maximilian ?'' captain drank from the bottle again, before giving it to Max.

,,Yes it is, as I said my mother was quite noble dame in our society, and so I had to be noble as well,'' Maximilian sighed, remembering on his mother after quite long time.

,,And that's why yer became a pirate,'' Marry smirked, making Max laugh and nod in approval.

,,Right. Tell me something about you,'' he drank from the wine too now, and supported his body against the rudder too now, to better see at Marianna and to be closer to her.

,,What _exactly_?'' Marry asked coquettishly, taking from her new crew mate bottle.

,,How is it possible, that such a beautiful girl as you, becomes a pirate, and sails and plunders the open seas as a vixen, and then falls in love with somebody like is king of Spain,'' Max put his head on his palms, waiting seriously for response.

Marianna lost her breath for a while, before she uttered ,,I can see, gossips are spreading quickly among those sea dogs.'' Taking gulp of wine to absorb the information.

,,Is it true, your baby is king's ?'' Max asked, never breaking his gentle voice, each time he asked another question.

,,It is, and yes…I do love him,'' Marry nodded, her eyes closing, she felt dizzy from talking about it, not knowing why. ,,I just couldn't stay with him, when I wish to be free, and not to be kept locked, and behave like a princess. I would never be up for this charade, and Fernando must know it too well,'' captain sighed, opening her eyes, feeling her stomach ease its tension.

,,I think I can understand that. That was the reason, why I flee from home, where I had my mother, the warmth of fireplace, and safety of the walls. But I thought those walls will strangle me if I won't escape them soon,'' Max explained his feelings of his home and his previous life. ,,So I took my courage, and ran away with father, finally feeling free, when I was standing at the bow of the ship, feeling salty breeze wash my face,'' he talked so freely, it made Marianna smile at him.

,,I have the same feeling about sea. _This_ is my home,'' captain looked all around the ship at the sea full of stars, and the ship sailing graciously through it. ,,Freedom is my nature, and my spirit, and I will love to sail as long as I breathe,'' she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of salty ocean from around her.

,,Are you afraid, that king will try to make you stay, after he finds out about the baby ? If you want to tell him at the first place, of course,'' Max walked around the rudder, asking young captain about things she wasn't so sure of too, while he charmingly took the bottle of wine from her and drank.

,,I don't know. Deep down I feel, like he deserves to know, but I'm _afraid_ of what might happen if I really told him,'' Marianna nodded, admitting aloud, her palms landed on her stomach as she caressed her baby. She started feeling in her white-swelling, as her mind and body start fully realizing it too.

,,Don't be, I wouldn't let him to keep you locked away from your freedom, let alone if he wanted to hurt you somehow,'' Maximilian smiled soothingly at Marry, who drew back slightly surprised, breaking into soft smirk.

,,You ? Why you ? Why do I deserve such attention from you at all, Maximilian ?'' Marianna asked, saying his name teasingly with accent.

,,Because I quite like you. You lead that entire bunch of monkeys even through the mouths of hell, as we had the chance to see this afternoon, you swish with sword like an expert swordsman, and with graciousness you can deal with your family in front of everyone. You have respect among them, and you speak so lovely about freedom,'' Maximilian said with no mark of mockery, or hesitation, straightforwardly, looking into Marianna's beautiful chocolate eyes, when she lost her words. ,,Shall I continue ?'' he waved teasingly with his black eyebrows now in repay, drinking from bottle of wine again, before giving it back to Marry.

,,Well, those were very nice compliments…I think I yet haven't heard so much compliments at once… _never_ ,'' Marry giggled, shaking with her head, as it spun softly due the alcohol. But she brought the bottle bravely to her lips and drank again.

,,My pleasure,'' Max offered a low bow of his head, with smile tugging at his corners.

,,Well then, Max, I will see if I can consider you as my personal guard, _after some time,_ '' Marry agreed with nod, taking one more gulp, before giving him bottle again.

Maximilian smiled at her, how she supported her now-bit-shaky body against the rudder, looking forward, knowing about his presence beside, she felt how he scooted himself inconspicuously closer to her, that he nearly touched her with chest, if she didn't turn around to look at him.

,,What do you think, you are doing, Mr. Maximilian ?'' Marianna smirked, crossing her hands on her chest, trying to ignore, how the world around her rocked not only due the sea waves, while she looked up in his bright blue eyes.

,,I just wanted to be close to you if you were falling down. You seem to be a bit drunk, milady,'' Max chuckled above her, and Marry nodded, turning to him with her back again.

,,Then watch me carefully,'' young blonde captain smiled for herself, biting her lip at the thought of Max's strong arms, which would wrap around her, if she needed it.

He had literally opened arms for her, and Marry somehow appreciated it.

* * *

Jenny walked with Jack under the main deck, where Flora was just walking in a cabin, where Betsy was already waiting. Being spotted by blonde pirate, Flora smiled at them and disappeared inside the cabin.

Jenny cupped her lover's cheeks, and kissed him softly, since she spotted sudden worries in his eyes.

,,Wait for me in your cabin, I'll hurry,'' brunette breathed to Jack's mouth, making his eyes flutter in response to her tempting promise.

,,Wait,'' he stopped her when she wanted to draw away. He brought her back to his chest, and kissed her lovingly, making her nearly whimper to his mouth, as his hands ran up her back. When Jack broke the kiss, he looked at Jenny seriously ,,Just don't let them change your mind anyhow. I love you, and you know it. And it's about you and me… _and the baby_ ,'' whispering his last words, before he added ,,Not about them.''

,,I know, and I love you too, Jackie,'' Jenny whispered to his mouth, kissing him gently back, before she smiled up at him and nodded ,,Wait for me in the cabin, love.''

,,I will, my hearty,'' Jack offered unwilling nod of approval, watching her leave, and slip inside the cabin, where her sisters were.

,,Ahhh-so she cleared up her mind and came,'' Betsy smiled widely at Jenny, who just closed door behind herself. Red-head was already drinking from her chalice, her legs up on the table of her cabin, while Flora sat on Betsy's bed, and watched Jenny stand by door.

,,What are we talking about this time ?'' Jenny smirked, walking further inside the room, taking a seat in Betsy's chair, positioning it so she could look at both of her sisters at the same time, and thirstily reached for the bottle of rum, which was on the table beside Betsy's feet.

,,About Jack and you,'' Betsy went straight to heart of the conversation her eyes pinned on Jenny who nearly dropped the bottle.

Brunette looked from red-head to blonde, asking confusedly ,,Why exactly ?''

,,Well you said, you want to enjoy him, until he runs off in Tortuga,'' Flora uttered, crossing her hands on her chest. ,,But sometimes enough is enough, Jen. What if you might fall into it again ?'' blonde threw her arms widely in the air, gesturing her accuse towards the brunette.

,,What " _it_ " ?!'' Jenny asked now slightly upset and irritated, by the fact how her sisters could brilliantly stick their noses into things, which weren't _about them_.

,,Y'know too well, Jen. Don't lie to yourself. You were head over heels in love with him, back in 1731,'' Betsy noted lazily, drinking from her chalice again. She pointed her finger at her young, brunette sister in the chair ,,And now it just looks like you are falling into it again, since you spend with him most of the time, and you enjoy too much of his attention.''

,,I can't believe my ears,'' Jenny squealed mockingly, when she opened the bottle of rum and took a great gulp, letting the burning clear her throat so she could be able to speak again. ,,You. Are. Jealous,'' Jenny laughed, and shook with her head, she threw leg over leg and shifted in chair comfortably.

,,No way !'' her sisters squeaked at the very same time, in defense, like little girls.

,,You just can't bite through the fact, I enjoy such great sex, as we all know too well, Jack is _hell_ -great, and you can't do anything about it, so you are _jealous_ ,'' brunette laughed, looking at her sisters, which changed shocked looks.

Flora crossed her hands, and nodded ,,Fine, maybe slightly. But now tell me, is it just about the sex then ?''

Brunette took a breath to answer, but she couldn't lie, even to her sisters, which could irritate her pretty often. She was just too sure about her feelings ever since Jack opened to her completely, and persuaded her of his love and his devotion towards her, and their baby.

,,No,'' Jenny let out a breath, awaiting any response from her sisters now.

,,Jenny !'' Betsy narrowed, putting her legs down, so she could lean against the table to see in Jenny's face better. ,,This is serious. We don't want you to be hurt, when he leaves…not as you were when he did back then-''

,,-I wasn't broken from the fact he left !'' Jenny couldn't help but yell at them, since she couldn't bear their blindness.

,,But you were so low for some time, then tell us any other reason, why you were so heart-broken,'' Flora encouraged her, waiting patiently, for what Jenny might say, to defend herself.

,,I-I can't,'' Jenny shook with her, swiftly standing up. ,,I don't want to talk about it, I just….it wasn't because of Jack left, okay ? If you don't trust me, your problem,'' brunette waved wildly with her arms, taking the bottle and drinking again, to splash down the bitter feeling of being hurt right now by her own sisters.

,,Fine. Then let's say it _was_ something else, but if you keep circling around him _now_ , you will grow addicted to him before we reach Tortuga !'' Betsy nodded radically, trying to be reasonable with her younger sister.

 _,,Too late,''_ Jenny whispered, realizing how much she misses Jack right now, since she hears nothing but yells and accuses on her address ever since she walked in this damn cabin, while she could be with her love, and their baby, about which she was sure, was settling in her stomach and starting to grow. She would _swear_ she could _feel_ it.

,,What ?'' Betsy looked at Flora, who shrugged, both looking at Jenny who was partly turned to door, looking dully for a moment into space and clutching the bottle in her both hands softly to her stomach.

,,Too late,'' brunette repeated, turning to her sisters, giving the bottle of rum back on the table firmly with dull hit against the wooden tabletop.

,,How do you mean it ?'' Flora asked, shifting on the edge of Betsy's bed, tensing to hear Jenny's answer or any explanation, as brunette took a breath and started slowly.

,,I already grew addicted on him. I love him, very deeply, and he knows. And now don't laugh, I beg you. He told me without mockery and without any single mark of deception, that he loves me, and he told me before I could clear my mind about my own feelings in last past days. But his declaration of love to me made me sure of what I feel. Way more, when he wants to stay with me and sail with Marianna until he…reaches back his Pearl,'' Jenny swallowed the small note about the ship ,,So now, I won't waste any more of my time with this hopeless shite, while I could be in his arms, not forced to listen to your vicious accuses. So long dear sisters.'' Jenny tapped with her heel of her shoe, before turning to door, she was about to open them and leave, not waiting for any response from her sisters.

But when she stood in door, she yet leaned in the cabin and uttered ,,Oh-and, I became white-swelling… _with Jack_. So, gossip about us, and don't involve me in the conversation again.''

Only then she slammed the door angrily, as she had enough, and hearing to her sisters harshly talking behind the door, she walked away, aiming to stairs, and into orlop.

Blood in her veins was boiling, when she knocked on the door of the single cabin in orlop.

She immediately heard steps, and soon she smiled at Jack, who welcomed her in his really warm cabin, closing door behind them.

,,So-''

,,-I hate them !'' Jenny collapsed to Jack's chest, he had to catch her hips to not let her fall completely to floor, as she start _sobbing_ , angry tears escaping her eyes.

,,What happened ?'' Jack worriedly asked, slowly sitting with Jenny on his single bed by the wooden wall of orlop.

,,They wanted to talk me out of my feelings towards you….and they're jealous at me, that I am having now plenty of brilliant quiff,'' she sniffed, calming down, and softly smirking at the memory, how her sisters looked when she accused them of being jealous.

,,Well…really ? I mean, I wouldn't brag but-'' Jack smiled widely at Jenny's compliment, but when he spotted her glare, since he kept talking about not that important thing of the two she had mentioned. ,,Wanted to talk you out of your feelings ? How ?'' Jack asked now full of concern, tipping Jenny's chin up, to see her eyes, filled with tears.

Brunette sobbed again, shaking with her head ,,They kept talking, how they don't want me to get hurt if you left, but I told them I believe you, and I won't change my feelings just because of their silly worries. Fuck them !'' Jenny let all the anger out of herself, when she finally could and Jack only approved, by nodding and caressing her arm to slowly sooth her. She sniffed softly once more, softening her voice completely, when she leaned against Jack, muttering ,,And I told them about the baby.''

,,Good,'' Jack only grinned to her surprise, that she finally smiled again. ,,Sooner they know, sooner-''

,,-They will leave us _alone_ , love, yes you were right. I was just so angry I had to leave,'' Jenny shook with her head to stop thinking about it, and to pay attention to Jack, who slowly brushed his beard against her exposed neck.

,,I think you did the right thing, when you left…and I also think, they are just-'' pirate brought his lips to Jenny's earlobe, teasingly brushing his lips over it, to make Jenny sigh tremblingly, her hand gently gripping his on her thigh _,,-jealous…''_ Jack finished his statement, and Jenny breathed deliriously, turning in his arms to face him properly, and kissed him lovingly, letting to his mouth soft whimper.

,,You're terribly right, they have _a great reason_ ,'' Jen muttered to Jack's mouth, when he started descending with her carefully in his single bed, which was surprisingly softer than her own stiff bed in her cabin.

Maybe there will be something about spending the night in orlop with Jack.

Smiling to Jack's mouth, before he leaned above her, to see how beautiful she looked, when she was smiling again, and this smile was meant for him, while her fingertips stroked his left cheek.

,,Let me make you forget about them completely, and think of _us_ , and our little _sea dog_ ,'' Jack bit his lip temptingly, Jenny had the desire to bite his lip too, just to taste him, since he was so deliciously close to her own rosy plump lips.

,,What if it's a girl ?'' Jen suddenly asked, making him stumble, when he wanted to lower his lips back to hers. Jack narrowed above her, to see in her chocolate eyes, shaking with his head.

,,This was the part of the accord ?'' Jack teased, his hand caressing down Jenny's side sensually.

,,You scallywag,'' Jenny smirked loudly, shaking with her head laughingly, before she brought him to kiss her with her palms on his cheeks, and Jack willingly did, kissing her passionately, to extinguish her desire, but lovingly, to let her know, he didn't mean what he said, when he teased her.

,,I would love a Missie just as much as I would love a sea dog, but I presume, you wish to have a daughter,'' Jack smiled at his deduction, kissing slowly over Jenny's neck, making her focus on his lips, instead on his words, though she still heard him.

,,I would love both, but I do not much care as long as it's _our_ baby, Jackie,'' Jenny moaned in between her words, in response to his kisses.

Pirate looked in her eyes, and smiled touched, before gently melting his lips with hers in soft kiss.

,,Then I will make the best effort to make you just _relax_ , and not stress yourself with the _surroundings_ ,'' Jack brushed his beard teasingly down Jenny's throat, forcing her to shiver from excitement, as he transported with his kisses to her exposed cleavage of her corset, while brunette loudly giggled, not only at his proclamation, but also his ministrations, completely surrendering to Jack, to his fingers and his gentle mouth.


End file.
